


Cross My Heart, Hope to Die

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Series: In The End It's Him And I [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Black Order (Marvel) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 60
Words: 81,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: A collection of Oneshots about Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive (My OTP) Maw, Thanos and Obsidian will be around too and Nebula and Gamora  will make apperances here and thereEuregatto, Killijin, Thisismyaccount are some of the writers that inspired some of these works - check them out they're so good!





	1. SLEEPLESS

**Author's Note:**

> \- So I've been writing Fanfictions for years but never felt brave enough to post them - now I am. Comments on my work, Hints and Tips on writing are welcome
> 
> \- chapters marked * set pre-marriage
> 
> I've tried to keep everyone as in character as possible with a little creative licence since we got hardly any Black Order screen time in the movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Proxima can't sleep, Corvus is determined to get to the bottom of the reason behind it. If he can tear his exhausted wife away from the training rooms.

Sitting up slowly, Proxima Midnight looked to the other side of the bed to where Corvus Glaive lay on his back, covered from the waist down with a sheet and one hand resting on his bare chest, Proxima’s shoulders slumped with relief ‘Good, he’s still sleeping’ she thought to herself, the female dressed quickly and silently before grabbing her staff as she silently exited their sleeping quarters. 

She headed straight for the training rooms, which were both large in size, and built so that the Black Order could practise, maintain and strengthen their abilities and fighting skills through holographic simulations.

Proxima had lost track of how long she’d been practising, yet still she pushed herself to go on. Using her spear to stab one of the practise Androids through the chest, tearing the weapon free she swept it through the air and decapitated three more, the rust coloured machines fell and didn’t get up. 

Staggering to her feet Proxima Midnight ran, barefoot across the dusty ground, lunging and stabbing another droid through the chest using the falling body as an aid to launch herself diagonally and did the same thing to another two droids, darting from one to the other before finally landing on the ground, steadying herself with one hand. 

A cluster of droids fired blasts of energy in her direction but Proxima deflected them by twirling her spear in front of her like a propeller, once the last droid fell she stood straight; breathing heavily and shakily but proud since she’d beaten her personal best.

However before Proxima could relax she turn only to see more droids, these ones bigger and stronger.  


She rolled her head slightly and swearing under her breath, having thought the simulation had finished.

Suddenly the extent of stress she’d put her body through finally caught up with her, the air she needed caught in her throat, making her breathing come heavy and fast, gripping her chest with her free hand she staggered forward, landing on one knee and using her spear to lean on. 

Proxima grit her teeth as she tried to ignore the way her limbs ached and how her chest burned as she tried to breathe, the next thing she knew the electronic voice alarm came to life;

‘Simulation terminated, Simulation terminated” the robotic voice repeated. 

Proxima glanced around her as the simulated landscape faded, returning to its default unfurnished space with thick iron floor and walls. 

Remaining on one knee, Proxima looked to the doorway where, leaning against the doorframe and lowering a hand from the control panel on the wall. 

Corvus Glaive stood, dressed in black trousers and sleeveless leather vest, regarding Proxima intensely, she fixed her gaze on him with anger radiating from her amber coloured eyes, using her weapon to help push herself to her feet  


“Why did you do that?” she demanded 

Corvus’ brow twitched 

"It won’t do if you are injured or collapsed from exhaustion Thanos doesn’t like it when his toys are broken” the male replied

Proxima sneered sarcastically in his direction 

“Bite your tongue before I rip it out with one hand.” She tried to sound threatening but her words sounded like more of a sigh. Corvus pushed away from the doorframe,

“You’re a cruel woman, Proxima Midnight.” he retorted, making his way closer as she lowered her gaze 

“Isn’t that why you married me?” she asked

Her tone was tired but humorous.

Corvus lip twitch into a smirk, revealing sharp, pointed teeth 

“Well it certainly wasn’t your stubbornness” he shrugged.

Proxima stumbled again as her knees gave way without permission, Corvus fought the urge to reach out and steady her; knowing she would only resist anyway and possibly snap his wrist.

“Proxima, you haven’t slept for almost a week, this cannot continue” he stated firmly 

“I am not as unobservant as you seem to think. Come, rest.” Corvus added.

When Proxima did not move he accepted that he would need to try a different tactic than just suggesting or telling her what to do,  


“We’ll spar then.” He concluded, his wife glanced at him sceptically,

“Excuse me?” she snorted. 

Corvus explained “If I win you come back to the room and rest, if not…I’ll leave you to train for as long as you wish, till you pass out if that’s what it takes for you to stop.” he offered.

Proxima Midnight smirked  


“Very well, husband.” She said, but as she raised her staff Corvus held a hand up, “Without weapons” he corrected, Proxima rolled her eyes

“Fine” moving to lean her spear against the wall. The couple took their starting positions, sharing a nod before they darted towards each other.

Proxima threw herself into a side roll, coming up behind Corvus and kicking him in the center of his back hard enough to cause him to stumble before he whirled round and threw a punch at Proxima’s torso. 

Proxima blocked by crossing her arms over the intended area, she then jumped, planting her booted foot on his chest as an aid she back-flipped, kicking Corvus’ jaw as she did so.

After just fifteen minutes Corvus could tell Proxima was struggling, after hours of solo training she wouldn’t be able to go on much longer. 

He let his wife think she had him in a sturdy head-lock, but once he saw his opportunity Corvus threw himself backwards; pinning her between himself and the floor. 

Proxima cried out as most of his weight landed on her for a second before rolling away, he quickly trapped Proxima beneath him; his legs bent either side of her with her arms secured to her sides.

Corvus put his hands to her shoulders but still Proxima struggled; kicking and squirming trying to get free but Corvus remained firm 

“Proxima, enough” he growled sternly.

Proxima glared at her husband as she finally became still but remained tense

“I-I yield” she spat through gritted teeth and she fell limp, every ounce of strength leaving her body, Corvus’s eyes looked down at her 

“There, that wasn’t so difficult was it? Now…why are you behaving this way? It’s childish and you know it” Corvus demanded 

still breathing heavily from the fight. Proxima turned her head to one side, refusing to meet his gaze,

“Proxima, you need sleep” Corvus said. 

She flinched when his hand reached down to touch her cheek, her finger tips dug into the cold steel floor, when she didn’t reply he spoke again 

“If you fall sick and become weak Thanos will notice and you know what will happen!”” Corvus Glaive said loudly, growing frustrated with his partner’s behaviour 

“my dear Midnight…” his tone lowered as he reined in his frustration 

“I have overseen the destruction of planets, led the massacre of thousands, but you…I will not have you suffer, nor will I allow you destroy yourself in this manner” Corvus stated 

“whether you want my help or not, you shall have it regardless.” He added 

Releasing her shoulders from his grasp and relaxing his hold on her enough that she could partly sit up.

she was now facing him fully, her lips parted slightly and her amber eyes seemed to soften, drawing Corvus in, as though gravity were acting against him the lean male leant closer so that their faces were almost touching. 

Her breath fanned against his cheeks, he was so distracted he missed the way her smirk turned cynical  


“Sleep is for the weak” she growled,

Corvus’ relaxed grip gave her the opportunity to suddenly lunge forward. 

Corvus gave a shout of surprise and pain as her forehead smacked against his face, blood immediately spurting from his broken nose and the air was knocked from his lungs as she flipped him into his back, his spine hitting the steel floor hard,  


“WOMAN! WAS THERE ANY NEED?!” Corvus shouted through his hands which where cupped over his face.

Proxima meanwhile was getting to her feet, completely emotionless while her husband wiped the blood from his face 

“Mad-woman” Corvus spat 

Proxima turned her back on him and Corvus got to his feet, the regenerative powers of his glaive meant his broken nose healed immediately. 

In a flurry of movement he darted for Proxima and flung her over his shoulder, ignoring her cry of surprise he walked out of the training rooms, collecting Proxima’s spear as he did so, moving it out of her reach as she grabbed for it 

“Corvus, what do you think you’re doing? Set me down, now!” she shouted not caring who else heard.

Exiting the room Corvus held his wife securely over his shoulder with one hand while pressing the keypad to lock the training room with the other. 

As he did so Corvus heard a third voice over Proxima’s enraged shouts, Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian stood to the left, both watching calmly  


“Problem, Glaive? Others actually require sleep you know” Ebony Maw pointed out with a lazy gesture.

Corvus sighed  


“That’s what I’ve been trying to get through to her” Corvus Glaive answered, jutting the side of his head into Proxima’s hip. 

In response her foot caught his stomach as she kicked out angrily. 

Corvus barely reacted but continued to address the Maw 

“Proxima seems to be overexerting herself, I’m going to ensure she gets some rest. We won’t be available until tomorrow, if I’m still alive by then, that is” Corvus commented, turning his back on The Maw and Obsidian who watched Corvus’ retreating form, Proxima still shouting and hitting out in frustration as she was carried away.

With a silent look at each other, Thanos’ other two generals decided not to ask for details.

The Maw was simply grateful that Thanos was in a distant part of the ship and most definitely wouldn’t hear. Ebony Maw would have dreaded having to explain the disruption.  


Meanwhile Corvus deposited Proxima roughly on the bed, earning a fiery glare from the indigent female, but Corvus looked right back her unwaveringly, she appeared more relaxed now at least 

“If I am to be confined here I am I right in assuming you are my guard, to make sure I stay put?” she chuckled tiredly. 

Corvus gave a snort of amusement

“Hm, Indeed” he replied, shedding the black leather vest and trousers he had hastily dressed in when he’d discovered his wife missing over an hour ago.

He crawled onto the bed beside her, lying on his side with his arm propped up on his pillow, leaning over to her when Proxima finally settled against the gel mattress, clawed fingers tracing her skin soothingly 

“Why is it you do not wish to sleep?” Corvus questioned

Proxima watched his fingers instead of his face 

“Sleep is for the weak” was Proxima’s reply,  
Corvus sighed in exasperation.

“Proxima, will you tell me what you mean? I’ve told you that you will receive my help whether you like it or not, but if you give me something to work with it would be so much easier” Corvus growled slightly. 

A short, tense pause followed, until Proxima decided to give in, she described what her words had really meant, her tongue darted out to wet her dry, chapped lips, refusing to meet his gaze. In her dreams she woke, a child once more. 

Thanos had never come for her, she’d never become a General of the black Order, never met and married Corvus. Instead she was a child; alone, starving and purposeless.  


When she’d finished explaining, Corvus realized that when she said that ‘sleep is for the weak’ it was that sleep made her feel weak; the nightmares, the different reality her mind dug up in the dead of night to torment her…that made her feel weak, like she couldn’t control her own mind.

Without words Corvus reached for her, his hand rubbed uneven, soothing patterns in the taunt muscles of her arm and Proxima found that now she’d clarified out-loud what she had been trying to conceal, she felt better. 

Finally exhaustion claimed her and that night, with Corvus’ protective hold on her, Proxima Midnight slept peacefully.


	2. TATTOO*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set before Proxima and Corvus married, the couple share a conversation.  
(my headcannon is that they were lovers for a few years before they married)

They were lying on Corvus’ bed, the mess of clothing and bedding on the floor and their bare bodies intimately entwined tell-tale signs of what they had been doing. But as they lay in the dim light of his sleeping quarters, Corvus’ mind wandered to a more pressing matter.

“The Maw does not approve of this, of us” he voiced without concern. Proxima sighed, though not altogether surprised 

“Hm, so I’ve heard. He leans in the masters’ ear, whispering his lies and fabrications. He’s trying to make the master see us as the Order’s weakness.” she replied,

Corvus paused before answering

“Yet his whispers started weeks ago, Thanos has not mentioned it nor acted on what he knows – this is a good sign, it means he either doesn’t believe the Maw or he couldn’t care less either way.” Corvus said, pressing his face to Proxima’s neck, her arm wrapped around his shoulders with an indulgent sound

“Unless he’s waiting, planning on uncovering the truth in some not so subtle way” she wondered out loud, Corvus considered this as he tried to decide the best course of action. 

The conversation dropped for the time being, Corvus used the claw of his thumb to trace the deep blue, almost black line that ran from the middle of Proxima Midnight’s bottom lip to the tip of her chin. “It’s injected with ink” Proxima answered the silent question

“On my home planet every female child is given one at a young age. I don’t remember the reason or if there even was one” she explained. 

Corvus nodded in understanding, while he had been older and already gaining a reputation for himself when he had been approached by Thanos, Proxima had been just a teenager when Thanos found her on Sakkaar and offered her a place as part of the Order. 

Almost twenty minutes passed with no words spoken between the two, the pair simply exchanged lazy kisses and caresses as the night wore on. 

Proxima’s head rested on his arm as he wound his hand in her hair.

Their lips met briefly multiple times, Corvus deliberately missed her mouth every now and then to kiss the blue/black tattoo below her lip, causing Proxima to chuckle; she so rarely laughed that way; freely, out of genuine happiness that Corvus couldn’t stop himself smiling at the sound, and he knew there and then that he wanted to be the only one to see her laugh that way.

“Tomorrow, we shall go before the master and tell him ourselves.” Corvus stated confidently.

Proxima looked into his eyes, searching for any signs of falseness or jesting.

“Are you serious?” she demanded, knowing what Corvus’ words meant without him saying them; he wanted more, Corvus’ expression remained determined, the arm that was not comfortably trapped under Proxima’s head came to rest at the top of her arm

“I am. This is what I want; you, here in my bed, as more than just a fellow member of the order, more than just a…pastime. But as my companion…my lover and I want it without secrecy now, without having to listen out for what the Maw is telling the master.” Corvus explained, 

A stray claw pricked the skin of her arm yet she didn’t react,  
“And if I do not want the same? If I want no more than what we have now?” she challenged He was asking her for more…more than the casual, sexual relationship which had suited them both well enough when it had started almost four months ago. Corvus had tensed at her question but made no other movement,

“I have no satisfactory answer to that, other than if that is what you desire I will give it to you. I have no wish to control you, only…to love you, because I do.” Corvus revealed

“I am a servant of Thanos, destroyer of worlds and breaker of kings. Yet I still feel affection, I can feel love, and I’m in love with you, Proxima Midnight” he finished.

To Corvus’ surprise the woman chuckled, tearing her eyes from his as she laughed, “Foolish, foolish man, to bear your heart so fervently” She scolded but her tone remained light-hearted before pulling his face closer to hers.

“But if you are a fool I am even more so, for it is what I want as well.” she answered, full, black lips parting in a wide grin. She’d killed thousands in her lifetime, watched the light fade from a victims eyes countless times over, so seeing Corvus’ eyes brighten at her statement was like nothing she’d ever seen. He kissed her passionately, fiercely and she responded in kind. 

With their plan made, confessions exchanged, accepted and reciprocated, the pair lay together in silence, watching each-other in the kind of loving way one wouldn’t expect from two bloodthirsty Generals of the Mad Titan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we don't know what Proxima's back story really is I have made my own. There will be a chapter on this later


	3. UNWANTED ATTENTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a new member wishes to join the Order he show Proxima a little too much interest.  
Warning for violence and non-consensual touching

Proxima Midnight grunted as she threw her opponent onto his back, her staff would have pierced his shoulder if he hadn’t grabbed the handle, just below the three prongs that protruded from the end 

“I yield!” the male shouted, straining against Proxima’s weight before she backed off.

The female looked down on her defeated opponent, Cloud had recently joined Thanos’ ranks after the slaughter of half the population of his planet; he agreed with the ideals Thanos preached and wished to be a part of the titans great plan for the universe.

Considered the fiercest fighter of the Black Order, Proxima Midnight had been instructed to guide Cloud in his training for the initiation test that would assure him of a respected place in the Order, but he had yet to defeat her in single combat.

“Again” Proxima ordered,

“I’ve told you thousands of times; eyes on your opponent!” she recited, ducking behind him and with a swift kick, sent him to his knees, Cloud turned his head to glair at her but she had lunged once more,

“Recover quickly!” she continued while blocking each one of Clouds’ punches, “Anticipate your opponents fighting style.” She added, blocking the next blow by crossing her arms across her face and kicking him in the gut. Half an hour later Cloud yielded once again, to Proxima’s irritation 

“You’re to be tested before Thanos in a months’ time, so far you’ve made little to no progress” Proxima warned.

Cloud met her gaze “I understand. I won’t fail him, or you.” Cloud insisted, an unsettled feeling rested in Proxima’s stomach but she pushed it aside.

“Take a break, we’ll continue in an hours’ time.” she snapped before walking away,

“Proxima” Cloud called, making her turn back

“I’m starving after that, come get something to eat with me” Cloud said with a demanding tone, 

“No, I have other matters to attend to. Perhaps you’ll succeed in landing at least one decent punch next time. ” She sneered, 

She turned her back on Cloud who watched as she left “and when I do you shall feel it for a week” he retorted. As she walked away she could feel his lime green eyes burning into her back but refused to acknowledge it.

The hour she’d allotted to ship maintenance was almost up and after making lists of failures, damages and spare parts needed Proxima handed her two clipboards to Corvus with a sigh

“I have to get back, I told Cloud I’d meet him for another training session in ten minutes” Proxima said.

Corvus scanned the notes she given him half-heartedly as he conversed with his wife,

“He hasn’t much time left and he still hasn’t beaten you in physical combat, do you think he’ll be ready?” he questioned, Proxima shrugged a shoulder “I don’t know. I doubt it” Proxima sighed.  
Corvus turned to her 

“Why not simply inform Thanos of Clouds’ lack of improvement?” he questioned but Proxima shook her head.

“I’m giving Cloud another day, and then I’m stepping up his training. I need to get back, see you.” she said, their eyes met for a long moment as she moved passed him, as she exited the room she didn’t notice Cloud’s eyes, narrowed and glowing in shadow of a large pillar glaring at her retreating form.

The next training session went much the same as the last, and the one before that. Late that night Corvus listened patiently to Proxima’s frustrated complaints as the couple prepared for bed, Proxima removed her boots and left them at the foot of the bed.

“After tomorrow I’m not wasting my time anymore. Besides, there is something about him…” she faltered,

her husband noticed her frowning as she tried to pinpoint the meaning of her words, he watched her carefully

“What?” Corvus pried, but Proxima shook her head 

“Doesn’t matter, he just seemed put out when I mentioned that I was assisting you with maintenance earlier, even though it’s part of my duties regardless of our relationship.” she said, but her husband didn’t visibly respond 

“But a rather beneficial circumstance all the same.” Corvus said, “The little upstart believes himself worthy of you…I would very much like to take his head, my dear” he growled, Proxima chuckled as Corvus pulled her to him,

“Hm, I agree.” she muttered, Cloud was too weak to become part of the Black Order, that much was clear already yet he still believed himself worthy of Proxima Midnight! At the thought Corvus snarled, but his wife knew exactly the right words to say and actions to take to sooth his rage, which she felt through his possessive grasp on her waist. Her fingers smoothing the ever present wrinkles in his features. 

“Pay him no mind, my love. He is nothing; Cloud is nothing compared to you. You are a general of Thanos, by far the best strategist, the most capable General the Galaxy could ever know; my husband, my lover, you are far worthier than Cloud, of both your place in the Order and…of me” she reminded him.

By this time her face was barley an inch from his and a new, more pleasant kind of tension filled the air around them. Proxima grasped the back of Corvus head, bringing his lips to hers, he responded by quickly taking control of the kiss, needle sharp teeth bit into her bottom lip carelessly, yet she only chuckled breathlessly at her husband’s eagerness. Unknown to them Cloud lingered at the end of the corridor, listening to the muffled sound of conversation and Proxima’s laughter. 

The next day; Proxima knocked Cloud on his back with a frustrated sigh

“Cloud, this is the fifth time today” Proxima stated, barley out of breath despite the extended period of physical training, “You are clearly distracted. You have no hope of succeeding in the tests if you carry on this way” she added firmly.

“Thanos wouldn’t have brought here if he didn’t see potential, but you have to prove it– that’s what the initiation is for. Again – and for novelty’s sake try and get a few hits in, knock me off my feet at least!” Proxima’s voice rose as she took her stance, leaving her staff to one side for now.

Cloud sneered in her direction

“You know, too much confidence in a woman is really unattractive, Proxima Midnight” he quipped as they began to circle each other, she scoffed in response 

“And letting your words run away with you will get you into trouble” Proxima retorted darting forward, faking right and striking Cloud’s ribs but as she moved to throw a punch he caught her fist and flipped her over his shoulder, sending her rolling across the floor, she recovered by landing in a low crouch and grinning

“So you’ve finally broken it; whatever it was that was holding you back?” Proxima asked.

Cloud blocked her next strike “Oh yes.” he answered, meeting her eyes “Because it was you.” He spat, the look on in his eyes and the threat in his voice made Proxima falter and it cost her.

Cloud grabbed a fistful of her hair, nails digging close to the scalp he threw her away from him and kicked the back of her knee, Proxima tried to smother a cry of pain as she felt the joint pop out of its socket then click back into place on its own, she tried to reach out to call her spear to her but Cloud pinned her arm behind her back, pulling it higher than it should have been able to go. 

Proxima felt Cloud push his nose into her hair and inhale loudly before he spoke

“Going down fighting eh? Fantastic, I like females that fight back” he leered pressing his body against hers, but with a cry of rage Proxima threw her head back; her skull shattered Cloud’s nose, the male snarled in pain and threw Proxima to her hands and knees before delivering a swift kick to her side which sent her rolling onto her back, a second later she was pinned to the floor as Cloud straddled her, holding her wrists tightly to her sides as he leant close to her

“Eyes on your opponent, remember?” he breathed,

Proxima leant her face away from him as his tongue curling past his small rounded teeth as he exhaled hungrily, he removed a hand from her wrist but kept it firmly in place by putting his knee on her hand.

“You treated me like dirt, talked down to me with such superiority, you - a female, behaving like you were worthier of being a Black Order general than I. Well, perhaps you were, but only until someone better stepped forward to replace you.” he smirked.

“But still, perhaps once I’m initiated into the order and I’ve taken your place Thanos will let me keep you alive, I mean such a humiliating defeat…Corvus wouldn’t want you after that.” Cloud chuckled darkly, Proxima struggled with more determination

“You…You’re insane” she hissed spitefully,

Adrenalin and her self-preservation instinct gave her enough strength to wretch her hand free from under Cloud’s knee; the bones in three of her fingers cracked simultaneously but all she could think of was getting free, hitting Cloud across the temple with her arm, her gold armour struck him hard enough to make him loosen his grip. 

Proxima manoeuvred her body free and kick him hard in the chest to put some distance between them, on her knees with one hand supporting her Proxima reached to call her spear to her again but before it could come to her hand she heard the sickening, familiar crack of bones snapping and mind-numbing pain take over…and she screamed. 

Cloud kicked Proxima in the lower stomach so hard that her knees gave way and she landed on her front, her broken arm failed to soften the impact and a heavy boot was placed on her spine. Proxima flinched as Cloud bent to hiss like a serpent in her ear, his breathing grew heavier as his free hand roaming her body while Proxima winced in disgust, trying to twist and squirm away from his touch as Cloud traced her muscles through taunt black leather, it was torn at the shoulder and Cloud let his fingers wander across her bare skin. 

What happened next left Proxima frozen, her eyes wide in distress; the vulnerable area where her horn met her head, that personal, intimate area of soft unguarded flesh was not meant to be touched by anyone other than the owner or their significant other after gaining consent– yet Cloud was pressing his thumb to it harshly while rubbing his fingers across her horn! Proximas’ thoughts spiralled as she shuddered in horror and revulsion

‘no, not that, not there…too hard’, her throat constricted so only short, harsh sounds came from her throat rather than the deep seated shriek she so wanted to emit. 

Suddenly a third voice shouted from above them, CLOUD!” the voice roared, Proxima released a whine of relieve when the weight on her back suddenly disappeared. 

Panting and shuddering as though she’d been pulled from freezing water, she lifted her head; Corvus was crouching in front of her with his back to her, his glaive in hand and from over his shoulder she could see Cloud in a heap against the wall. She got her feet slowly, holding her broken arm close to her body.

Corvus addressed his wife without looking at her 

“Proxima, perhaps you should get someone from medical to look at those injuries.” Corvus suggested, by his emotionless tone Proxima knew better than to do anything but limp obediently from the room; bloodied and bruised she eyed Cloud with hatred as she did so.

As soon as she was gone Corvus advanced towards Cloud, slamming his spear down, the resulting thud echoed throughout the room, Corvus sneered down at the second male, his eyes burning with pure almost animalistic rage despite his outwardly calm demeanour,

“You’ve no doubt heard this glaive can cut anything, even split atoms…” he started, flipping his weapon so that the blade now faced Cloud, or rather a certain part of Clouds’ lower anatomy that was very important to the cowering male. 

Cloud was now shaking and sweating nervously, Corvus would’ve been amused if rage hadn’t numbed him to everything else

“Ah, so now you fear. That’s good, because if you touch her at all, if I so much as hear of you being within breathing space of Proxima Midnight, I will use this blade to geld you!” Corvus growled, “And make no mistake, my wife will be the one to hold you down while I do it.” Corvus bared his sharp, pointed teeth, holding the point of his weapon closer between Clouds legs.

Corvus narrowed his eyes “Nod if you understand” he ordered, Cloud did so quickly and Corvus growled, swinging his glaive in an upwards motion, the blade caught Clouds face just enough to make a small, deep cut across his cheek, with the blade now pointed to the ceiling Corvus regarded Cloud with a sudden, unnerving calmness, “I shall inform Thanos that Proxima is too injured to continue training you but that you are arrogant enough to insist in carrying on training yourself, in preparation for your upcoming tests.” Corvus grinned cruelly before sweeping from the room, black cloak billowing behind him. 

Time-skip

Cloud writhed and screamed in pain as a pair of Chitauri dragged his flailing body from the room. Proxima knelt before Thanos with her teeth clenched; the joint in her knee still gave her discomfort and her broken arm was still healing. She began apologising for her failure to properly prepare Cloud but Thanos leant back in his throne with a wave of his hand “You can relax, Proxima Midnight. Glaive assures me that you when you last sparred with Cloud you pulled none of your punches – and if Cloud was able to send you to the medical unit with the injuries he did then Cloud should have been ready. 

However despite the fact that you are my fiercest warrior you are not yet ready to mentor new recruits.” Thanos concluded. Proxima nodded once 

“I understand father, I am honoured that you felt I was worthy of at least trying to train Cloud, and I am sorry that I failed.” Proxima replied, Thanos gave a dismissive humph before continuing,

“Leave now, and Corvus…” the Titan addressed his first General who looked up as Thanos gave his order, 

“Cloud has proven a disgrace to the order; show him what happens to those who disappoint me.” Thanos said, not failing to notice the way Corvus’ mouth twitched into a sadistic grin

“It would be an honour, my lord Thanos.” he replied.

The couple left the large room, walking beside each other with hardly a sliver of space between them. Once out in the hallway the pair approached the Chitauri struggling with Cloud, as they drew closer Proxima’s gaze hardened, “Enough” she snapped and the Chitauri immediately backed off, chittering and curling their bodies submissively before fleeing.

Corvus stalked around Cloud, like a predator corning its prey, with the tip of his glaive to Cloud’s throat Corvus’ his red eyes flashed from Cloud to Proxima

“What would you have me do, my love…?” he asked his wife, “Disembowel him? Shall i remove his vital organs, perhaps? Simply rip out his throat and mount his head above our bed?” Corvus suggested, flexing his claws at that last, highly enticing option. 

His mouth was practically watering as he imagined the torturous, gruesome things he could do to Cloud; the male that had not only disgraced the Order but had dared laid his hands all over his wife; breaking her bones and touching her in ways only he, Corvus Glaive was permitted. 

Proxima, who had been watching Corvus with one arm crossed over her stomach and the pad of her opposite thumb pressed to her lower lip, chuckled darkly and placed her foot heavily on Cloud’s wounded shoulder making him cry out in pain, she lifted her hooded gaze to meet her husbands,

“Interrogation Chambers - now.” she ordered huskily, holding her spear to Cloud’s neck so that the tip of her weapon almost met Corvus’ own, causing both spear and glaive to react to each other – black sparks emitted from the couples respective weapons, making painful hairline burns on Cloud’s skin, his shouts of discomfort caused Proxima to glance down at their victim but she continued to address her husband

“Do as you please with him, my love, just so long as I can watch. Oh, and leave him alive long enough to carve out this pathetic creatures skull while he still breaths, and bring it to me so that I can crush it to dust.” Proxima answered softly, sadistic pleasure displayed clearly across her features; she then lifted her spear and brought it down on Cloud’s lower body, a glowing blue blade pierced each thigh while the middle blade pierced his genitals. Clouds screams echoed across the Sanctuary 2 for two weeks before abruptly falling silent.


	4. POSSESIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvus isn't the only one who gets jealous

“What is our next task?” she questioned, Corvus hesitated 

“A simple intel meeting with Scorpius Mallon, an informant of the masters. However there is an aspect you shall not like.” Proxima’s face hardened as she turned to her husband

“Tell me” she demanded. ----

\---- “You’re right; I am not happy.” Was the first thing Proxima said upon arriving at their destination; a strip club in the centre of the planets capital city. 

Corvus moved to the door “I’m inclined to believe this informant shall not even show his face anyway” Corvus said,

he only half believed his own words but hoped they might placate his irritated wife, who followed behind him in silence, deciding she was going to keep him in her sight at all times, while the couple trusted each other with their lives their relationship was always a passionate one and before they’d become involved with each other Corvus did have somewhat of a record.

A large square stage took up most of the centre of the room, women of various races danced and gyrated around poles connecting the ceiling and the stage in each of the four corners, with a raised platform in the centre where three exceptionally beautiful young women danced together in various provocative fashions. 

Around the edge of the room where multiple private booths where female workers entertained customers and clients while waitresses took orders.

The pair made their way to the bar a short distance from the stage. Proxima took in her surroundings quickly before Corvus leant close to speak in her ear

“There; the male with the three – er ahem – the last booth one the right.” Corvus directed after quickly correcting  
himself.

Proxima narrowed her eyes at him before looking in the direction Corvus had indicated, towards one of the largest, exclusive booths in the club, a lean looking male with mint green skin and darker green hair sat surrounded by three women with intricate markings across their flawless skin.

Proxima nodded in confirmation

“You go on, if we’re doing this I need a drink” she said.

Corvus glanced at her “Bring me one…?” he requested before parting from her and heading towards the booth.

Proxima paid the units required for the two drinks and carried them back to where she’d seen Corvus heading, however she saw one of three silver skinned women kneeling on the seat beside Corvus, hands on his shoulders, trying to look enticing. 

Proxima only caught a moment of the exchange as Corvus roughly pushed the woman back, maybe with more force than necessary but the woman, looking severely admonished, crawled onto the wide square back-rest of the couch, lying on her stomach behind Scorpius Malone’s head, draping an arm over his chest as he laughed

“Ha-Ha, not your type, eh? Shame, my favourites these three aren’t you, girls?” Scorpius laughed loudly. he had an arm around the two women either-side of him and glanced up at the one lying behind him.

Corvus made no comment but as Proxima approached Scorpius looked up, eying her openly 

“Hey, this one more your style, maybe? All that leather and armour…”

Scorpius gestured to Proxima Midnight with a glass of purplish alcohol in his hand,

“Bit over-dressed I’d say” the informant continued without pausing,

“What’s it, a fetish thing? Nah, not to my taste, what do you reckon, Glaive?” Scorpius laughed once more.

Corvus tensed, as did Proxima but she calmly took a seat, making sure her thigh brushed against Corvus’ own,

“As ordered, dear.” she said, handing Corvus one of the two glasses in her hands.

He met her gaze as he took it from her “Much obliged my love.” Corvus thanked, while bringing his other up to rest above Proxima’s shoulders before continuing

“Scorpius Malone, meet Proxima Midnight, fellow General of the Black Order” Corvus introduced returning his gaze to Scorpius.

Realization hit and almost all colour drained from Scorpius' rich green skin, giving it an unhealthy, sickly hue to Corvus’ amusement

“She also happens to be my wife” he added, Scorpius Malone tried to stutter an apology.

But Corvus waved his hand in a bored fashion, “A simple mistake, easily done. Let’s move on shall we?” Corvus suggested, gritting his teeth when he felt Proxima’s foot slam down on his

‘Agh! I’m going to pay for that later’ Corvus thought to himself but the conversation moved onto the information Scorpius apparently had for them.

As time wore on it was becoming clear the trip had indeed been a waste of time. 

“So what you are in fact saying is that you have heard whispers of where this object could be? And yet the message Thanos received seemed to imply that you knew for certain.” Corvus clarified in a low tone

Despite the fact that, since their arrival Scorpius seemed to prefer address Corvus rather than her directly, Proxima remained silent but alert, completely aware of her surroundings and she did not fail to notice the same silver skinned woman from earlier had been eyeing Corvus for most of the evening, she’d even began to inch herself nearer and nearer to the fearsome General.

Finally Corvus and Scorpius got to their feet, Proxima followed and the three made their way to through the club with Scorpius being flanked by the three women that had clung to him all night, Scorpius stopped to admire some scantily clad dancers within protective glass chambers and illuminated by blue light. 

Proxima, choosing to overlook the fact that his eyes had lingered fr a moment on one of the dancers, turned her attention to her husband

“Why haven’t you killed him yet? He clearly has no useful information!” Proxima hissed loudly, 

Corvus turned to her “Believe me; Scorpius is trying my patience as well. Until now he has been a trusted informer under Thanos, I’m recording everything Scorpius has to say –when we have disposed of him, the recording will confirm the fact that he gave us nothing but wasted time” Corvus explained.

Proxima nodded, a decent enough plan, and would cover for the fact that they hadn’t been able to get any intel on the whereabouts of one of Thanos’ coveted Infinity Stones.

At that moment, Scorpius turned to the pair, seeing them speaking in hushed tones to each other, “she’s got you on a tight leash, eh, Corvus? You’ve barely looked at any female but her all night.” Scorpius jeered. 

For two hours the meeting had dragged on for, he had become increasingly intoxicated

“I heard you favoured the Silvan’s most of all, no?” he added with a leering grim, inclining his head to the women at his sides, the three prostitutes gave identical, sickly sweet smiles.

Proxima’s stomach tightened in anger, her knuckles cracked as she curled her hand into a fist. She was not unaware of Corvus’ past or his…proclivities, but she was practically livid by this point. “Phases and fancies; they mean nothing. Besides Silvan’s are fragile, easily broken” Proxima spat poisonously to the three women. 

the one that had tried to entice Corvus earlier in the evening stepped forward,

“Compared to one of your kind perhaps, but who would know since Thanos destroyed half the life on your planet.” The grey haired woman retorted

“But we Silvan’s’...are just…so much more…” the Silvan was now standing in front of Proxima and grinning spitefully as she finished her sentence

“well, flexible; no female in the galaxy can compare, from what Scorpius was telling us before your arrival I’m sure your husband will agree.” The Silvan added. In a blanket t display of courage or perhaps stupidity, the female was suddenly taking a step around Proxima and daring to place a hand on Corvus’ chest. 

But his eyes were fixed on Proxima and as much as he wanted to snap the Silvan’s wrist like a twig, he didn’t react in the slightest, it was Proxima who grabbed the woman’s thin wrist, breaking it effortlessly and flinging the woman to one side and moving to stand directly in front of her husband as the sisters cowered.

Scorpius laughed drunkenly as the three Silvan females slunk away,

“Well Glaive I don’t know whether I should envy you or not, having a wife like this one! I mean, how many times have you had to regenerate because she broke you in unspeakable places, while doing unspeakable things?” Scorpius joked, 

since Corvus had his back him and his gaze on Proxima, the informant didn’t see the look on the second males face, mainly his blood red eyes displayed the amount of insult taken at the statement, Proxima however recognised the look, she’d seen only a few times, she grinned in anticipation but even she had enough sense to take a single step backwards as Corvus turned to face Scorpius Malone.

The pair left the club with their hands and clothing soaked in blood but otherwise calm and collected. 

“He certainly talked a lot, even for an informant.” Corvus commented as they descended the steps of the club Proxima made a sound of agreement

“Indeed. Particularly when you relieved him of his intestines” Proxima said, smiling sadistically and Corvus huffed impatiently

“You certainly took your time with the girl.” he scolded, “I waited for twenty minutes for you to finish her off” He added,

“what did you do to her anyway?” he questioned, they stood almost chest to chest, his features regarding his wife with an intense need for details, but she took pleasure in denying him 

“What occurred in that room is between me and her sisters, what I left of them at least.” Proxima stated, feeling a swell of pride when Corvus growled in frustration and tore his eyes from hers, inspecting his blood soaked hand with disinterest.

He moved with the intent of cleaning it off on his already blood-stained cloak, only for Proxima to grab his wrist firmly

“Leave it.” Proxima commanded huskily, bringing his clawed hand to her mouth to lick some of the thick, fresh blood from his palm.

Corvus released a snarl of arousal before grabbing the top of her arm roughly and leading the way back to their ship.


	5. PRIVACY?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently the rest of Proxima and Corvus' adopted family are unaccustomed to the concept of couples having alone time.

Despite being an exceptionally large ship it wasn’t easy to find privacy on the Sanctuary 2. 

Corvus Glaive pushed Proxima Midnight down onto the bed, her legs wrapped firmly around his waist while she grabbed at him, pulling him into a heated kiss, the heady sense of urgency in their actions.

However just as Corvus had shrugged away his heavy black cloak and returned his attention back to his wife a call was heard from the corridor from one of their adoptive siblings

“As much as I hate to break up your moment of intimacy…”

Ebony Maw could be heard from the other side of the steel door, without sounding the least bit apologetic.

Rhe couple pulled apart, a bit breathless but mainly surprised by the interruption, outside Ebony Maw continued

“Lord Thanos is requesting you both immediately so you shall have to continue this at a more appropriate time.” The telekinetic alien informed

Corvus snarled in the direction of the door as he stood and Proxima sat up, then got to her feet,

“Tonight, my love” she soothed, placing a hand on his arm, he almost growled at the contact he wanted her that badly, but if their adoptive father was calling, they would answer at a seconds notice.

The meeting led to Corvus being sent with Cull Obsidian on a mission that day, which lasted a week.

After Corvus’ return, he and Proxima where performing routine checks on one of the Q-ships, with Corvus sitting in the pilot’s seat and checking through the buttons and levers on the control panel. 

Proxima walked up behind the chair leaning on it slightly “Almost done?” she inquired,

he replied without looking up “Do you have something you would rather be doing than maintaining our fleet?” he said

Proxima dropped a hand to his shoulder, squeezing firmly “Perhaps” she shrugged.

Corvus paused. He knew f exactly what she was implicating but Corvus hid his reaction well,

“If these results are late Lord Thanos will have my head” he tried to reason

Proxima scoffed, “As if losing your head ever bothered you before. It would grow back soon enough” she answered back.

Her fingers tracing the faded scar across his throat, Corvus could hear the humorous tone in her voice, not trusting himself to look at her knowing that if he did he would abandon what little restraint he still possessed at this moment but Proxima was not deterred

“But by all means continue, husband” she purred

her hand strayed from his neck, crawling over his chest, venturing lower and lower until it disappeared beneath the fold of his cloak and undoing the fabric covering his lower body,

He growled her name in warning but as she began to stroke him roughly, the claws of his hand dug into his palm, drawing blood.

Suddenly she stopped, making him groan, however he watched as she took his hand turning it and giving a sound of disapproval before seductively licking away the blood he’d just drawn from his palm, drawing a frustrated moan from his throat.

He snatched her arm roughly and pulled her down to his level, pressing his lips roughly to hers, making her chuckle in dark triumph as they kissed.

Pushing him away her hand dove back to his groin and began to continue her previous actions, this time leaning close and kissing his neck, his breath fast and heavy against her cheek. 

The moment was broken when a loud thud was heard, the pair tore apart from each-other.

Proxima got to her feet and quickly positioned herself so that Corvus was hidden from view as he set himself right while cursing under his breath.

A second later Cull Obsidian entered carrying two large crates of tools and supplies, rumbling something in his native language he held up the boxes

“yes, over there is fine” Proxima gestured to a space near the centre of the ship for her teammate to place the boxes.

The huge, thick skinned creature once again spoke, and Corvus answered, getting to his feet

“Thank you for the message Cull.” he grumbled through gritted teeth,

“Proxima, you should go see what Thanos wants from you before he gets impatient”

he turned to her and she nodded once. Cull Obsidian grumbled something to her as she went to leave and she looked up with an irritated stare

“We have a room of our own, yet we get no peace there either!” she snapped in response.

Days later the sounds of battle could be heard from the training rooms, Corvus and Proxima had been sparring for little over an hour. 

The pair grunted as Proxima blocked his glaive with her spear and her arms trembled with the strain of holding his weight; the air around them charged with tension and energy.

Whether it was the adrenaline of the fight or the fact that they’d not had any privacy for weeks now, or perhaps a combination of both caused something to snap in both of them.

In perfect unison they lowered their weapons harshly as they leapt apart, with a chuckle Proxima raised her spear, a burst of black energy emanating from the three point.

In reaction to this a burst of fiery energy glimmered from the blade of Corvus’ own weapon. In a flash of light they swung their weapons, his fire meeting her black light, spear and glaive met loudly; merging the two bursts of energy for a moment before both burnt out.

The weapons were flung to the floor and Corvus pushed Proxima to the nearest wall where they stood so close that their chests heaving against each-others as they panted from exertion.

Proxima again captured his lips in her own and everything seemed to fall away causing them to lose themselves in sensation, bodies pressed against each-other, lips meeting in a heated touch-starved kiss, Corvus lifted her from the ground, and Proxima wrapped her legs around his waist with a deep moan. 

Suddenly a third voice interrupted them 

“Erm, ‘roxima, is ‘Grave’ hurting you?” a small voice asked,

Proxima quickly removed her legs from his waist and shoved her husband away before turned to the small nine year old staring at them

“Have you not heard of knocking?” the older woman demanded, the child blinked

“Not on the training room door” was her muffled reply, Nebula was far too old to suck her thumb, but there she stood, left hand to her mouth and Proxima looking unamused, reached to call back her spear while Corvus moved to retrieve his glaive,

“Aren’t you meant to be tending to your studies with the Maw?” he questioned tensely.

Nebula shrugged “Got bored” she lisped. Proxima resisted the urge to roll her eyes,

“You know Father will be angry with you if he finds out, he expects obedience from us all, even you.” Proxima scolded icily,

As she spoke Ebony Maw entered the room “Indeed Proxima Midnight, and I believe you have something of mine” Maw demanded,

“Take her.” Proxima roughly pushed the nine year old over to Ebony Maw.

Nebula cried out in surprise when Ebony Maw used his telekinetic powers to lift her off her feet, she struggled as though physically bound, the Maw however ignored his young charge, 

“Oh and I highly doubt Lord Thanos will appreciate the little life lesson you and Corvus were offering his newest pupil…should I choose to mention it that is” Ebony Maw threatened lazily.

Proxima narrowed her eyes but her husband remained unfazed,

“And I doubt he would be impressed that you allowed an infant to evade you when you were meant to be the one watching her” Corvus countered moving to Proxima’s side, crossing his arms over his chest.

The Maw smiled thinly,

“Well played. The Outriders are restless Proxima. Perhaps a few drills would sate them for a while” the taller alien suggested. As he left the room Proxima turned to Corvus, eyes desperately asking permission but Corvus gave a stern look in response,

“Now, now my dear, no murdering our siblings” Corvus reproached Proxima let her shoulders sag,

“You’re growing boring with your age” she replied stoically, Corvus gave a bark of laughter

“You believe so?” Corvus retorted, but her hungry smile made him forget whatever retort he had ready.

After hours of running the Outriders through some gruesome manoeuvres Proxima retired to her chambers for the evening – finding Corvus already waiting for her. 

Almost desperate the couple made it to their bed, grasping and clawing at each other.

The sharp rapping of knuckles on their door made Corvus drop his hands heavily onto the bed and Proxima lean over his shoulder to scream into their pillow in frustration before swinging to her feet and raising her hands, curling her fingers like claws in anger she made her way to the door.

Wrapping Corvus’ cloak around her bare frame like a towel and hitting the control pad to open the doors she found Nebula, no longer sucking her thumb

“Maw wants to know if you’re busy, he’s come up with some new training techniques and wants you to be part of it.” the child informed, noticing her older ‘sibling’ was not wearing her normal attire of leather and armour,

“Isn’t that Glaive’s cloak?” Nebula asked, pointing to the heavy black material.

Proxima could feel her patience slipping, ignoring the question entirely she glared down at Nebula,

“Tell Maw that I am busy! In fact, tell him you didn’t even find me at all if you can manage that at least.” Proxima insisted snippily,

Nebula considered this, “He said you would say that. What are you doing anyway?” Nebula demanded with childlike curiosity.

The thin string of patience Proxima possessed finally snapped “Corvus, now scram!” Proxima yelled furiously, giving the child a rough shove before closing the door, cursing loudly.


	6. GIFT part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proxima brings Corvus a momento from her latest mission

Proxima Midnight knelt before Thanos’ throne, a pair of Chitauri placed a trunk in front of her, opening it so that the Mad Titan could study the contents; Fourteen decapitated, humanoid heads sat in three precise rows inside. 

“I certainly would’ve preferred the leaders to have paid their tribute in a situation that did not lose me interest; however I tire of their excuses. You delivered a fitting warning to whomever they promote in these poor souls places, Proxima.” Thanos stated,

“You’ve shown good judgment Proxima Midnight. Take the chest to the slaughter deck and have them skinned. Report to the medical bay and then the night is your own.” Thanos ordered, Proxima remained emotionless, despite feeling pride swell in her chest at the compliment and got to her feet

“Thank you, Father, I’m glad to have pleased you.” she responded and Thanos nodded once

“Hm, and you are required to report to the medical bay once you have been to the slaughter deck” he clarified, of each member of the Black Order, Proxima was most likely to skip it if she felt there was no need for her to attend her medical exam unless order by Thanos himself.

Slightly put out, Proxima agreed, bowed and left.

After attending the mandatory medical examination Proxima made her way to her quarters with a leather drawstring bag in her hand.

As she passed the bed she dropped the bag in the center and proceeded to remove her boots and armor before rolling her neck, trying to rid herself of the twinge that had vexed her for the past hour.

The hiss of the steel door opening made her turn her head; Corvus had just entered and was taking off his trademark black cloak he noticed his wife’s armor on the floor

“you shall need to have that replaced, it’s badly dented” Corvus said in an off-hand manner.

Proxima looked to her husband “Not half as dented as my attackers spinal column, though shattered spinal column may be more accurate” Proxima retorted proudly

Corvus smirked.

Turning fully to face him, Proxima’s hand found the bag she had put aside earlier, sitting in the center of the bed she offered the bag to her husband, he raised an eyebrow and Proxima half rolled her eyes,

“There is no grenade inside” Proxima insisted,

“This time” she added after a pause.

Corvus raised an eyebrow “Forgive me for being wary” he said lowly,

to prove her point Proxima reached inside the bag to take the contents in the crook of her arm.

With a look of interest Corvus studied the object,

“You shouldn’t have” he said with a pleased tone, instead of answering Proxima slid closer to him on her knees and one hand.

Placing the skull before Corvus and kneeling back she waited for his response the skull she had brought to him was of normal size but with thick ram-like horns and Proxima’s boot print was still clearly visible in the grey-ish bone. 

Taking the skull in one hand Corvus immediately swept across the room to place the skull on the window ledge along with the rest of his collection.

The satisfaction Proxima felt at gaining Thanos praise paled in comparison to the pride she felt at seeing her gift take center place among the rows of skulls that lined the window ledge of their chambers.


	7. GIFT part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvus brings Proxima a gift after being away on a long mission

Corvus Glaive entered the dark room as silently as possible, he had returned to the Sanctuary 2 after completing a mission that had lasted almost five months and after a long debrief with Thanos he’d finally been dismissed for the night. 

Corvus stopped suddenly when something flew towards him in a flash of blue light, with the object becoming embedded in the wall just inches from where he stood.

Corvus looked to where the bed stood facing the center of the room, the domed light above the bed suddenly illuminated the room; Proxima Midnight was leaning up on one arm with the other half out-stretched in front of her, her spear detached from the wall and soared back to her but Corvus simply raised his eyebrows in her direction as she caught the spear in mid-air and placed it to one side while Corvus moved around the bed,

“an apt time for you to become a light sleeper, wife.” He commented, as he sat on the edge of the mattress in the space he normally occupied.

Proxima sat up “I wasn’t sleeping, I’d heard you were back; I waited for you” she stated.

Corvus smiled as he placed his glaive to one side as his wife had done with her spear.

When he turned back Proxima was arching her back to free a knotted muscle; her hair was a tangled mess of blue and the loose white t-shirt she wore was hanging off one shoulder; the word beautiful crossed his mind but in comparison to Proxima Midnight the word was bland, dull.

Without breaking his gaze from her Corvus leant across the bed to press his lips to hers. 

Since her eyes had been closed so she was surprised for a moment but responded eagerly, her hands fell to Corvus’ shoulders and he braced a hand on the iron headboard above his wife’s’ head, deepening their kiss causing them both to moan.

Proxima grabbed the front of Corvus’ under-suit to pull his body closer she broke away, leaving them both breathless, 

“what is that?” she asked between soft pants; Corvus gave a dry chuckle

“I’d almost forgotten” he commented before leaning back on his knees while still straddling Proxima.

He reached inside his cloak, producing the object that had dug into her chest when she’d pulled him closer, he offered it to his wife with one hand,

“A gift” he said

Proxima took the object from him.

Eyeballs bearing irises of various shapes and every color imaginable stared out lifelessly from behind the clear glass of the jar in Proxima’s hands, they’d clearly been placed with meticulous precision so that each one was visible and was so full that even as Proxima turned the container over in her hands each eye stayed firmly in place.

The horned female grinned as she inspected the shapes and colors,

“How is it that a single species can have such…diversity in just their eyes?” she asked quietly,

Corvus remained silent, simply watching her; she’d seen so little of the universe, the species that lived in it; Corvus never forgot this and from the day she agreed to become his he had promised he would show her as much of the universe as possible.

He never tired of seeing the way her face, usually impassive and emotionless, would light up in fascination or how her brow scrunched in confusion when confronted with something she found particularly odd or perplexing.

Right now she showed former; her eyes bright with uncontained excitement

“I love it” she stated before turning and placing the jar of the small table beside her, letting her fingers linger across the lid for a moment before sliding her arms around Corvus shoulders.

Her black lips brushing across his thinner, greyish ones

“You were gone a long time” she pointed out with a displeased tone, her hands, so brutal in combat, now whispered across his skin, sending intoxicating jolts through him.

Corvus leant in and nipped at the exposed skin of his wife’s’ neck with practiced care so that he wouldn’t cause the skin to bleed

“An inconvenience but a necessary one I’m afraid my dear Midnight” he replied,

his clawed hands wandering across Proxima’s bare shoulder where the neck of her over-sized shirt had slipped down, unsatisfied with that, his hands crept to the hem of her shirt to stroke across her waist, round to her back.

Proxima visibly leant in to his touch, since she’s been starved of it for so long she felt no shame in showing her need.

She stroaked the sensitive flesh under his eye with her thumb

“You look like you haven’t slept in all the time you’ve been gone. Tired my love?” she questioned, giving him the chance to stop if he so desired, but Corvus offered her a wicked grin

“Not a bit, you?” he countered, Proxima flicked the clasp of his cloak

“What do you think?” she retorted.

without another word Corvus pulled the shirt over her head and as soon as her arms where free of the sleeves she roughly pushed his cloak from his shoulders, this along with her shirt where tossed to one side.

With Corvus still straddling her waist she aided him in the removal of the rest of his clothing.


	8. RAIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had seen so little of the universe. He'd promised to show her as much of it as possible

Corvus keyed in the autopilot of the small mission ship he currently piloted – smaller than a Q ship but fast. 

Corvus rolled his shoulders, listening to the joints pop and crack as he did so, glancing behind him he couldn’t stop the smile that graced his alien features; Proxima Midnight lay on the floor of the ship, her back against the wall and her knees drawn up slightly, one hand rested in front of her face while her other arm was stretched out a short way in front of her, Corvus’ cloak draped over her sleeping form.

She stirred to find Corvus on one knee beside her, with a hand on her shoulder, having shaken her awake, “I’ve just received a message from Thanos” he started, immediately alert Proxima sat up,

“What are our next orders?” she asked readily, but Corvus shook his head,

“Actually, he is exceptionally pleased with the success of the mission, he said we had once again proven our capabilities and loyalty. We’ve been given three weeks reprieve” Corvus explained as Proxima listened,

“So long? Did he anticipate that this mission was to be more of a challenge?” she asked humorously.

Corvus smirked “He implied that this could be our last reprieve for a long while – he is almost ready to execute his plan in obtaining the infinity stones,.” Corvus said in a low tone,

“The Order needs to be rested and clear headed if we’re to execute his plans for the Stones efficiently and bring Thanos to victory” he finished.

Proxima made a sound of agreement, “So, an entire month.” Proxima breathed, they been given reprieve before of course but rarely ever such a long period.

Corvus smiled, “Indeed, our time is our own.” he added “Rest for now, I shall wake you when we reach our destination.” Corvus offered, knowing Proxima enjoyed her sleep, and this mission had tired her greatly.

After half an hour Corvus woke Proxima and pointed out the planet they were heading to, a small, ringed planet on the edge of Thanos’ territory. 

Proxima took the seat beside Corvus, regarding the planet from the front window

“I’ve never seen this one before” Proxima stated, Corvus shook his head

“Thanos razed it to nothing long before you joined the Order.” Corvus explained, the pair remained silent as they prepared to land.

When they did Proxima looked out at the land while Corvus simply watched as her eyes; bright and sharp as fragments of solid amber, widened in un-checked amazement, she got to her feet, leaning closer to the glass window of front the ship to get a better look.

Corvus gaze didn’t break from her as he spoke

“The air itself is breathable, but the land isn’t habitable.” He told her. The area itself was bare, and it was clear that the entire planet was in the same state, but the ground was un-naturally smooth and deep red like blood!

Without taking his eyes off of her, and moving carefully, Corvus got to his feet hoping not to disturb her, he pulled out two pairs of boots from a utility locker, abandoning his own clawed leather boots for the ones he’d retrieved, he went back to his wife, reluctant to interrupt her moment of fascination

“Here” Corvus offered the second pair of boots to her

“The planet’s surface will melt the ones you’re wearing and burn the flesh from your feet without them” he added.

As soon as she was ready Corvus took her hand, leading her down the runway of the ship, Proxima looked at the ground where she could make out their reflections silhouetted against the dark red surface, as they walked nothing crunched or broke under their feet, they may as well have been walking on thick tinted glass.

Corvus spoke after a few minutes silence,

“The terrain is too unstable to build supply warehouses or docks for the Q ships, and the land, too toxic, too…”

Corvus lifted his glaive, the only weapon they had between them, and slammed it down hard yet still nothing broke or even moved, there was only a loud echoing clang that rang out around them

“…unyielding, for greenery or wildlife to inhabit.” Corvus explained, once again Proxima was captivated by her surroundings; incredibly high cliff faces, with smooth faces and ledges encased the pair in a cul-de-sac of blood-red walls.

Curling his long claws around Proxima hand, toying with her fingers, Corvus spoke again and Proxima turned face him, 

“There is still so much of the universe you haven’t had the chance to see, my dearest Midnight, I once promised I would to show it to you; I intent to keep that promise until you’re satisfied.” Corvus told her

Their eyes met in a loving gaze, Proxima brought her hands to his shoulders

“And I thank you for it, truly, my Corvus” Proxima declared, their faces drew closer, lips meeting in a slow, deep kiss.

A moment passed before Proxima suddenly pulled away, “Did you feel something?” she questioned, rolling her eyes slightly when Corvus snarled lowly, muffling a lewd chuckled by pressing his face to her neck, receiving a sharp hit on the back of the head from Proxima,

“No! I meant…”

before she could finish she caught the sensation again; of something landing on her arm.

Corvus glanced up for a split second “Right on time” he grinned

Proxima followed his glance upwards; sure enough, it had started to rain, but as she caught sight of it running down Corvus’ cheek she saw that it too was red, by now it had started to come down harder; pelting the couple with thick droplets of red; dark red, like blood.

Proxima’s mouth broke into a smile, a real smile that reached her eyes as she leant her head back and was showered with the red liquid that fell from the sky, as well as being red it was also warmer than normal rain should be. 

Despite the astounding spectacle of blood rain, Corvus only had eyes for Proxima Midnight.

She often hid it well but she loved seeing and learning of new things, but she would show it openly when they were alone, and he never tired of seeing the way her face lit up at each and every new experience and lesson.

By now the red rain was running down both their bodies in tiny rivulets that met and divided in the angles of their bodies. Still smiling Proxima’s gaze returned to her husband, her eyes displaying none of the battle-hungry warrior she was, instead there was only gratitude, as well as that singular, individual look of adoration she would give him, a look no other in the universe could hope to emulate to a partner.

This look alone seemed to pull Corvus to her, like some undiscovered gravitational pull he couldn’t resist even if he wanted to.

“Thanos can have his Infinity Stones; let him have control over Time, Space…Reality itself…so long as the universe is mine to offer you.” Corvus proclaimed, his hands grasping her waist, a hand moving through Proxima’s hair, wet and darkened a few shades due to the unrelenting crimson downpour.

Here and now, there was nothing else, just the two of them, standing on a deserted planet, lost in each other amongst a sea of blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a head-cannon I have that Proxima is naturally inquisitive because she hasn't seen as much of the universe or its different planets and races as Corvus has andwhen they got married he promised to show her as much of it as he could.


	9. GAMBLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proxima and Corvus play a game of cards

On a rare evening of leisure Proxima and Corvus sat on the bed they shared, each holding a hand of five cards each, they were different from Terran (Earthling) cards however, Daggers took the place of Clubs, and Spades were replaced with Spears, Skulls instead of Diamonds and Warlords instead of Jacks. What remained the same where the king, Queen, Ace and Hearts though the image of a Heart was a more accurate, bloodier representation. 

Corvus picked up a card, “How did you even come across this particular game by the way?” he questioned

both boots and his left gauntlet now missing, Proxima chuckled slyly as she eyed the cards in her hand,

“From a Ravager I met on Contraxia, before we were together” she told him, Corvus watched her place a card on the pile

“I should think so. But was there such a time? I have no recollection” Corvus commented in jest

Proxima laughed, she sat with the top of her black leather cat-suit rolled down, sleeves tied around her waist, revealing the black strapless bra she wore underneath.

Her arms were also free of gold plated armor and her white chest plate tossed to the floor at the end of the bed. Her dark blue hair was also pulled into a high ponytail, letting the tresses brush the nape of her neck, she rarely ever wore it in this style normally preferring to let her hair hang loose.

Proxima removed one of her boots, and picked up two cards. On her next turn she put down an Ace,

“Spears to Daggers.” she chose, gathering her cards in one hand and folding it under her chin she indicated lazily towards her husband; watching as he flicked the clasp at his throat and shrugged away the heavy cloak, dropping it to the floor.

Underneath, Corvus wore black leather pants, long sleeved under-suit and a black vest that opened at the front like a jacket.

The game continued and Proxima, now missing her boots and one of her gloves, watched as Corvus placed another card, 

“You’re not going to last much longer in this little game of yours” he stated,

He saw Proxima’s calm expression falter, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

“Considering a forfeit, my dear?” he questioned, hoping to cast aside the ridiculous game and take her.

Proxima’s eyes flashed dangerously

“Never” she spat, as if the idea itself where poison.

She met her husband’s gaze challengingly, setting her cards face down.

Getting to her feet she slowly untied the sleeves of her suit and peeled the article of clothing from her body dropping it one side dramatically,

“Is this what you wanted, my love?” she queried with fake innocence, looking down at her husband and finding his breathing rapid and his pupils dilated she smirked

“Perhaps you would like to forfeit?” she suggested

Corvus watched hungrily as she sat back down, she was actively keeping her movements slow and languid to keep his attention; she flashed him a lustful look, crossing one lithe leg over the other and grinning.

Corvus swallowed thickly, shifting in his seat, his eyes most of all betrayed his desire.

Within the next few turns Corvus shed his remaining gauntlet and picked up eight cards, under the table Proxima’s foot had started to creep up his leg

“Sadist” he hissed, but his wife smiled, “You know you love it. I believe that would make you a masochistic. ” she quipped, 

Savoring the word as it left her mouth and   
chuckling when Corvus hand roughly knocked her foot away from where it had come dangerously close to his groin.

Proxima was still wearing the black strapless bra and one of her gloves which reached her elbow.

When she moved her eyes away to study her cards, she could feel every part of her skin tingle under her husbands’ penetrative gaze Proxima placed her next card Corvus was forced to remove his thick leather vest and pick up two cards. 

The game went on and Proxima now held five cards still in her hand, Corvus had three.

He placed down a dark warlord and without a word Proxima picked up eight cards, she moved to take off her glove but chamged her mind at the last moment.

She reached up and pulled her hair free, letting it fall in a messy tangle to her shoulders and flicking the hair-tie in her husbands’ direction; he caught it in his fist before throwing it away,

“That. Doesn’t count.” he insisted

Proxima saw the muscle that twitched in his temple, she smirked while carding her fingers through the loose tangles

“It does now” she stated, because of Corvus’ eight of Skulls she was forced to miss her turn.

Corvus placed a five of Daggers 

“Final Card” he stated as per the rules and Proxima laughed

Placing an Ace of Spears, she met his gaze in an attempted to read his expression, trying to gage what her next move should be in order to re-gain the upper hand

“Skulls” she decided after a considerate pause.

Holding his last card between his claws and never taking his eyes away from his wife Corvus placed down his card; a King of Skulls.

“I win.” He concluded

Proxima’s face fell in shock, “What?!” her eyes darted up to her husband and down at the cards in her hands again before tossing them down on the table.

Corvus grinned, “Too bad my love, you put up a very good fight I must say, but you seemed to lose your edge after a while.” He stated,

he reached across to run the back of one claw down her cheek, cackling when she bat his hand away, recoiled from the touch and turned away from him, almost petulant in her attitude much to Corvus’ amusement.

He got to his feet slowly “I do hope you didn’t let me win, did you my dear Midnight?” he asked,

getting to his feet he started to circle the bed, kicking his gauntlet out of his way he came to   
stand behind Proxima.

Putting his fingers down one by one until his hands rested on her shoulders, grinning when she shivered as he rubbed smoothly at the soft skin.

Proxima touched her bottom lip with the tip of her tongue for a split second,

“Why would I do that?” she breathed, determined not to look at him just yet

“I have my own ways of getting what I want” she insisted lifting her eyes to meet his,

when Corvus moved his hands down her arms, she openly shuddered, arching in to his touch and Corvus leant down, lips brushing her neck,

“And what do you want?” Corvus whispered.

Proxima forced herself to stay ridged as his teeth brushed her neck, one arm encircling across her, Proxima’s breathing hitched 

“Winning always puts you in a very generous mood, my love. The way I see it…I win either way” she told him, but he simply raised an eyebrow

“you didn’t answer my question.” Corvus reminded tightening his grip slightly,

“Try again. Did you let me win?” he demanded in a low tone, sending delighted shivers through Proxima’s spine,

“No” she murmured, with affirming purr Corvus continued

“hm. You like it when I win?” he asked while dragging a hand up her throat and Proxima lent her head back so that it rested against his torso, rolling her head so that she could face him,

“Yes” she replied through gritted teeth, Corvus moved so that he was leaning over her, a daring hand crept across the area where her horn met her head, her lips parted and she gasped in both enjoyment and surprise.

He knew exactly how sensitive the area was and delighted in using it against her.

Proxima moaned as Corvus continued to carressher, in every way except the places she wanted it most. He was taking great enjoyment in her almost desperate state

"You like losing, to me?" he demanded, Proxima shuddered under his fingertips, hesitating until his claws ghosted across her neck drawing out the admission from her lips "yes"she retorted and Corvus continued calmly

“What. Do. You Want.” He demanded, Proxima spun around, sitting high enough on her knees that she was eye level to Corvus, taking his face in her hands she crashed her lips against his before drawing away only enough to give her answer

“More” she urged,

Corvus gathered her to his chest making a low sound in the back of his throat, her hair was heavy in his hand as his fingers where dragged up through it so his palm could cradle the back of her head as they kissed heatedly.


	10. MEETING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proxima joins the Black Order and meets Corvus Glaive for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited! just some mild tweeks to Proxima's age etc

In an effort to gain favour with Thanos, the Grandmaster, ruler of Sakkaar invited the Mad Titan to witness his contest of champions. Always on the lookout for strong fighters to join his cause Thanos accepted, taking along Corvus Glaive; First General of the Black Order. 

Thanos conversed with the Grandmaster who pointed out a potential champion, while Corvus leant against the back of chair, one ankle propped on the opposite knee, waving away an attractive female attendant carrying a tray of glasses filled with wine.

Corvus observed the fights with little enthusiasm; each time a fighter showed promise they were defeated by the next contestant over and over again but these where just performers, for lack of a better term, warming up the crowd before the main event. Finally it came to the champions fight and the Grandmaster stood to make his speech to the crowds,

“Wow! Look at all of you. What a show, WHAT A NIGHT, What a night but now, without further ado its main event time! Making her first appearance, that’s right; her, ladies and gentlemen! She looks quite promising, see what you think; I give to you…Proxima Midnight!” he introduced enthusiastically

A young woman, not yet in her twenties, stepped into the stadium, she was slender with deep blue hair that brushed her jaw, she had a line tattooed in blue from the middle of her bottom lip to her chin and two horns protruded from her temples then curled back close to her head.

She was dressed in white and blue armor. In her right hand she was carrying a simple steel handled spear over her shoulder, completely ignoring the crowd.

Meanwhile the Grandmasters champion; Costel, entered the stadium; he was head and shoulders taller than Proxima Midnight with a thick hide and a long tail that held a spiked iron ball attached to the tip. He glared threateningly in Proxima Midnight’s direction, thrashing his tail to and fro, brandishing his weapon and in response she swung her spear through the air in front of her in a wide semi-circle, taking her start position. 

The fight began and at first it seemed as though the females’ shorter size and basic weaponry choice would be her downfall. Her opponent, Costel had hit her to the ground multiple times, leaving her with cuts and bruises but each time the female got to her feet and continued to fight.

The crowd cheered as Costel swung his tail and Proxima ducked to avoid the spiked ball, Costel threw Proxima’s feet out from under her and she cried out as she landed on her front, hard.

But as her opponent raised his foot, ready to crush her spine, she rolled out of the way at the last second, grabbed her spear and brought it down through his foot! Costel shrieked as the blade was ripped out just as suddenly as it had gone through. Out of the corner of his eye Thanos saw Corvus Glaive lean forward in his seat, his sharp elbows resting on his knees, finally looking intrigued.

As the fight continued it seemed there was much more to this Proxima Midnight than previously thought and with that in mind Thanos had an idea,

“My friend” he rumbled, the Grandmaster turned to the large Titan,

“Are you a gambling man?” Thanos questioned, with an excited grin The Grandmaster listened carefully to what Thanos had to say, but Corvus was now too engrossed in the unfolding fight to hear any of it.

Back in the arena Proxima Midnight raised her spear to defend herself from Costel’s mace, only for his tail to become wrapped around the handle. 

Smirking, Proxima pulled hard, Costel stumbled towards her and Proxima leapt into the air, delivered a kick to Costel’s face causing him to overbalance, she tried to stab him with her spear but he dodged it just in time, the spears end became embedded in the floor of the stadium.

The crowd was on its feet, cheering and yelling while Proxima tried to dislodge her spear, only the kick Costel delivered sent her rolling across the dusty floor.

Rising quickly she slipped under his arm and attempted to crawl back to get her spear but her ankle was grabbed and she was hauled back, Proxima felt the bone in her ankle crack under the crushing force of Costel’s, with a cry of pain she kicked out with her free foot, catching Costel in the eye, he dropped her and Proxima dove for her spear, grabbing the handle just as the creature lunged for her dislodging her spear she swung it above her head, closing her eyes and turning away as Costel came down on her.

Her final cry echoed through the stadium, mixing with the roar issued from her opponent.

The crowd fell silent, Thanos shifted in his place, while the crowd got to its feet the Grandmaster and Corvus where on the edge of their seats looking down in shock. 

Costel hung limply from the end of Proxima Midnights’ spear; the blade had pierced his mouth and was now protruding from the back of his skull causing blood to pour down the handle and drip onto Proxima’s face, breathing heavily she slowly opened her eyes as the crowd erupted into cheers once more.

Taking a deep breath, flinging the corpse to one side Proxima Midnight pulled her spear free, swinging it once so that flesh and thin green blood splattered across the floor. Proxima limped her way to where she had entered the Stadium and disappeared from sight.

Thanos looked to the Grandmaster and smirked while the Grandmaster slowly broke his gaze from the Stadium, shock written across his face.

Down in the cells where the fighters were kept, Proxima sat on the dirty floor, knees touching her chest and her right arm resting on them, she was exhausted from the fight but pleased with its result. The sound of the door opening caused Proxima to crack her eyes open slightly, it would be meal time soon and with twelve or so other contestants in the cell with her she would have to be fast if she wanted to eat at all. But instead of a guard holding a tray, a lanky grey skinned male wearing a tattered black cloak entered the room with a weapon holstered to his back. 

He ignored the contestants, other than to scan a face or two until he caught sight of her, swiftly kicking out at a contestant that didn’t move out of his way, he made his way over to Proxima who watched him carefully

“You were up in the Stands, with the Titan and The Grandmaster” she commented, the tall figure nodded

“I was.” He replied simply,

As he spoke Proxima caught sight of a row of needle sharp teeth

“Browsing? You look like one who likes their meals fresh.” She remarked, inkling her head to the other contestants, Corvus observed the strange girl

, “You think me cannibalistic? Why?” he questioned, of all the ways he thought this would go, this conversation hadn’t even crossed his mind. Proxima shrugged, still leaning, entirely relaxed, against the wall

“You just have that look, no offense” she quipped

“So, what are you, the Titan’s lackey or something?” she asked, a growl erupted from the males throat.

Proxima tensed but made no other movement and through gritted teeth Corvus answered

“I am the first General of Thanos, child…” he snapped, though the girl was just a few years younger than himself,

“A member of the Great Titan’s Black Order.” He added firmly, by now he was standing only a few steps away, towering over Proxima Midnight.  


She looked up at the General unwaveringly 

“Proxima Midnight. The Grandmasters Champion” She introduced, with a sarcastic, grand gesture.

A sharp bark of laughter was heard to the left, another male contestant, crouching like a toad in the corner, had been listening in and was now laughing,

“You think you will be named a true Champion, that you will be given the champions privileges?” the male laughed again.

A muscle in Proxima’s eye twitched, the crouching male watched her in amusement

“There’s no female champions girl, you’ll have the title until someone worthier decapitates you in the stadium but you won’t be getting out of this cell in your lifetime-“

the taunt was cut off when the cell door opened, a large trey was hastily placed on the floor by an admired guard; the trey contained a few cracked, wooden bowls, immediately the guard was gone and the inhabitants where scrambling and clawing at each other to get their fill of food.

The contestant who had spoken to Proxima lurched forward, while she turned back to Corvus Glaive

“Excuse me a moment.” She requested, her hand reached for a large stone beside her, quick as lighting she threw it.

The projectile hit the male who had been taunting her; the sound of his skull cracking filled the room and he fell down dead in a pool of blood.

Proxima got to her feet and strolled toward the now still and silent group surrounding the tray of food. Some cowered while others simply stared as the female took the largest, fullest bowl in her hands and walked back to her place by the wall calmly.

He kept his features stoic yet Corvus couldn’t help but be slightly impressed, the child couldn’t have been much more than seventeen cycles old...ninteen at a stretch, yet she killed as though she had been born to it. Proxima Midnight sat back down in front of him with the bowl in her lap, 

“If you aren’t finished talking you don’t mind if I eat while you do?” she asked, only to start eating anyway regardless of his answer

Inside the bowl looked like a vile hybrid of soup and stew, it also looked and smelt cold.

Corvus replied after a moment

“Thanos sent me to speak with you. He asks if you enjoy the life you have here?” he demanded. Proxima laughed; an empty, emotionless sound

“I live in a cell, with two cold meals a day if I’m lucky. Anyone of these…” she gestured to her group of squabbling cell mates, “…Would kill me in my sleep without a second thought” She explained.

Having already finished her sorry excuse of a meal she set the bowl to one side,

“I hate my life here” her amber eye flashed and Thanos’ General saw the fierce, raw look in her eyes, he shifted for a moment

“Then why not let your opponent put you out of your misery? Or take that spear you used and put it through your own chest?” he suggested harshly.

Proxima glared straight back at him

“My life may be pitiful, but I would rather be alive and miserable than be nothing but a corps to be disposed of” she insisted.

Corvus narrowed his eyes as he considered her.

“We’ll talk again.” He assured, stalking towards the door.

Proxima leant her head back against the wall 

“Like I’m going anywhere” she spat with distain, craning her neck to watch The stranger leave.The lanky stranger turned back briefly

“My name is Corvus Glaive” he responded, disappearing through the door.

The sound of the cell door opening made Proxima Midnight wake from a light sleep and sit up sharply. As she looked to the open door a guard stalked inside, before she could react she was grabbed by the back of the neck. 

She struggled as was pulled through the door, she kicked and squirmed but the guard took a small device that was holstered to his hip, pressed a button and jolts of electricity were sent sparking through her system thanks to the device embedded in her neck.

Another jolt made her knees gave out as she screamed, a third jolt made her eyes roll in her head. But a voice made Proxima look up, Corvus Glaive stood watching in an almost bored fashion

“Enough, Thanos can’t speak with her if she’s unconscious.” He told the guard before grabbing Proxima’s arm and dragging her to her feet

“My master wishes to speak to you, answer his questions, show him the respect he deserves and he might let you live when he’s done” he told her firmly as he pulled her down the corridor.

Thanos sat on the end of the large bed in the apartments normally reserved for the Grandmasters Champion. Proxima was dropped to her knees before the hulking, purple skinned Titan and Corvus stood to one side. 

Proxima remained on her knees but kept her eyes up facing Thanos who watched her emotionlessly

“You fought well in the stadiums, Proxima Midnight.” He started,

“How old are you?” Proxima hesitated but spoke clearly when she answered

“Eighteen cycles”.

Thanos nodded once

“Tell me; where did you learn such skills? I know of your people, Rheanarians produce strong warriors but nothing like what you showed out there” he added tilting his head slightly.

Proxima’s eyes flit between Corvus and Thanos for a second

“The Stadiums mostly. But my father began teaching the basic at a you g she."

Thanos considered this with an amused sound, resting one elbow on his knee, his large hand hanging loosely between his knees 

“And how long have you lived on Sakkaar, fighting in the stadiums? What of your parents?” Thanos probed.

Proxima grit her teeth

“My parents tried to kill me when I was six. Ten years later I paid some Ravagers trading on the black markets of our city to let me go with them when they left Rheanys Five. They sold me to the Grandmaster for twice the price. I’ve been here ever since. As I said to your…lackey” she smirked and glanced at Corvus' Glaive

“My life may be pitiful, but to be alive and fighting is far more preferable than death.” She answered

” she stated, without directly answering Thanos' first question.

The Titan didn’t physically react

“And if you could leave Sakkaar, even after claiming glory in the Stadium as the Grandmasters Champion, would you?” he demanded,

Proxima frowned 

“No glory awaits me! Despite the fact that I won in fair combat the same as any other champion I’ll not be granted these rooms, better food or respect…none of it. There has never been an official female champion on Sakkaar, nor will there be” she raged,

Thanos noted the way her fists clenched in anger with a thoughtful sound.

“Prove yourself to me, and I can promise you that that will not be an issue. As part of the Black Order; strength, ability and loyalty are the only things I deem essential, not gender nor race.” Thanos explained.

Thanos got to his feet and descended the three steps down from the raised platform where the bed rested, to stand before the female who looked up at up with interest, even hope 

"what is...the Black Order?" She questioned

A smirk slowly crept to Thanos’ lips.

As a Stadium fighter on Sakkaar Proxima Midnight had been good; under Thanos command she thrived. After six months Thanos demanded she prove herself once more. 

Thanos had explained to her his plans of balancing the universe and now another planet was in need of cleansing: Rheanys Five – Proxima’s home planet.

Half the population of Rheanys Five fell in less than a day.

On her knees before Thanos, Proxima listened as he gave praise to her fighting skills, assured her that the partial destruction would only benefit the dying planet and it’s starving people; less people meant more resources to go around to the survivors. And finally, he ordered her to her feet and told her to approach.

She kept her nerve and did so, taking three large steps forward.

Thanos gestured and a Chitauri servant stepped forward with a long wooden chest in his arms, he placed it at Proxima’s feet before opening it and backing away out of sight. Thanos spoke as Proxima looked down at the contents,

“A gift. This was the last trial requested of you, take this and use it well, Proxima Midnight, you are now a full-fledged General of the Black Order.” The Titan announced.

Proxima couldn’t contain her pride and excitement as she picked up the weapon she’d been presented with; a silver spear with three glowing blue prongs protruding from the top and equipped to fire blasts which held an opponent down with the weight of a star, yet as Proxima twirled it in one hand to test its weight it just felt right, it was made for her and her alone.


	11. ENDING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some interaction I wish my OTP had gotten in Endgame.

While Thanos waited on the ground for his youngest adopted daughter Nebula to bring him the Infinity Stones after infiltrating the head-quarters’ of the Avengers, Corvus, with his glaive holstered on his back, stood at the front of the Sanctuary 2 watching from the large window, Thanos had commanded the Black Order to convene there and await further instructions. 

The first General of the Order observed the wreckage that was the Avengers facility without emotion, even as he felt his wife Proxima approaching from behind, he didn’t move. Proxima stood tall beside her husband with an equally stoic expression, the glow of her spear illuminating the dimly lit cock-pit in blue light

, “The Maw and Obsidian are on their way” Proxima finally broke the stretch of silence, Corvus grunted in response but said nothing, his back, like Proxima’s, was ram-rod straight, every muscle tense; ready to move at their masters call without question. Proxima let her fierce, orange eyes flicker briefly from the decimated facility to her husband, returning her gaze ahead of her before he could see,

“If you have something to say now would be the time” she insisted, she’d known Corvus Glaive long enough to know when there was something he wanted to say but was hesitating. Corvus sighed deeply, his chest and shoulders the only part of him that seemed to move,

“Our master is close to reaching his goal, after all these years” Corvus started, keeping his eyes forward just as Proxima did, “Hm” she nodded once.

out of the corner of her eye Proxima saw the claws of her husbands’ hand twitch, closing the small gap between their bodies she clasped his twitching hand in her own steadier one his grip was so tight it border-lined on painful, but Proxima welcomed it nonetheless.

Corvus finally looked to Proxima, taking in her facial features; black, ridged horns that curled up from her cheekbones and ended near her scalp, the wide, black marking that swept over the bridge of her nose and across her forehead, it’s dark colour made her orange eyes seem that much brighter. 

With her head still facing forward Corvus could just about make out the line of blue tattooed from her bottom lip to the tip of her chin, how many nights had they lain together and he had kissed that very spot until he’d drawn laughter from her?

Many would think a hardened general of the Black Order incapable of such a sound, but Corvus knew otherwise – he was the only one she allowed to see that way, only he knew the sound of Proxima Midnights’ laughter; not the bloodthirsty snigger of a victorious sadistic warrior but laughter in its truest form. 

Proxima finally broke her gaze from the ground below, where she could see Thanos sitting on a large slab of rubble waiting for his third adopted daughter; pathetic, desperate Nebula, to bring him his prize.

Proxima's’ eyes met her husbands, tilting her head slightly she was about to speak when Corvus slid his hand from hers just as Cull Obsidian and Ebony Maw entered, the Telekinetic doing nothing to hide the traces of disapproval in his otherwise indifferent features.

When Thanos gave the signal for the Order, along with his army of Chitauri, metallic Leviathan’s and snarling Outriders, there was a flurry of activity but Corvus quickly grabbed his wife’s arm, she faced him and was met with a deep, meaningful look, her throat constricted but she refused to show it, instead she lifted a hand to his cheek 

“I know” she told him, reassuring him that there was no need for words, no demand for one, possibly final, proclamation of love. Deep down, in the most private part of her heart, Proxima feared that by saying it, by acting as though it was the last time they would speak it would be tempting fate, maybe by not saying it, it would keep them safe.

Corvus pulled his wife to him and they shared a short but loving kiss, it was over in a second and moments later the pair where standing beside their fellow Black Order members, ready to battle Earths mightiest heroes for the six infinity stones.

Proxima watched in horror as Chitauri, Leviathans and Outriders alike faded to ash. 

She was sitting on the sides’ of her knees with her husband cradled in her arms; he’d been injured in battle and it was taking some time for the glaive to mend the wound.

But as Proxima looked around she realized this was it – this was the end…for Thanos, his army…for herself and her husband…Proxima gasped audibly as she watched Ebony Maw fall to his knees before their master, reaching out in a silent plea. In a rare show of fear Proxima held Corvus tighter and heard him speak

“Is it done?” he questioned, apparently delusional and unaware of what was happening,

“Have we brought victory to our master?” he demanded, his voice thick, and his breathing heavy. Proxima felt her throat constrict, she dared not look at her husband in that moment, instead she met the gaze of Thanos

“Yes” she answered Corvus and looked down at his fallen form, he too was disappearing!

Curling her body over her husbands she tried to swallow the lump in her throat

“Yes my love, we won” she promised, tears clung to the corners of her feeling her body tingle and gradually become numb as she and Corvus Glaive evaporated into dust – together until the very end.


	12. RETURN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvus' regeneration takes longer than usual and it's stressing Proxima out

Proxima Midnight hadn’t slept in days, the month long mission she and her husband had just returned from had left her aching and exhausted yet she refused to let her body rest. With her own duties, as well as her strict training routine, she had also taken on Corvus’ workload for as long as necessary and since Proxima had hardly been sleeping it gave her more time to keep up with her added duties. Finally Thanos had insisted his second General return to her quarters to rest. 

Reaching up to run a hand over one of the black, ridged horns she possessed Proxima sighed, she was dressed in a simple black robe with long sleeves that hugged her muscles, while the hem of the robe reached passed her knees; the material was worn with age but it was soft and comfortable. With no work to occupy herself with Proxima lingered by the window admiring the collection of skulls that rested on the ledge beneath it, they were Corvus’ collection, his trophies; mementos of past glories.

The skulls, both humanoid and otherwise, sat in two meticulously neat rows with the five larger ones at the back and eight smaller ones in front, Proxima let her nails trail over the cranium of one of the smaller skulls,

‘They’ve grown dusty already’ she thought to herself.

She briefly considered cleaning them; it would give her something to do, but decided against it.

When Corvus finally returned he would need a day or so to regain his strength, and if he had nothing to occupy his time while he rested then he would most likely refuse to and cause himself more damage, he was often irritable when he had nothing take up his time, so polishing his skull collection would keep him occupied while he recovered.

Stepping away from the window Proxima looked to the large bed in the centre of the room, it had been neatly made by a slave in their absence and had remained unslept in since their return. 

Corvus’ weapon, the glaive which granted his regenerative abilities rested atop the bed covers, exactly where it had lain for the past five days now – with Proxima guarding it as she waited, waited for…something…a sign, anything.

Corvus Glaive had died many times, once in the time Proxima had first joined the order, three in the years she and Corvus had been married. 

The first time had been a shock, but she barely had any kind of relationship with Corvus at the time and when Thanos had explained that the death wasn’t permanent, Proxima had taken it in her stride.

She had cried the second time, in the privacy of their room, they’d not long been married and it had shaken her. Thanos, in a rare show of compassion, had relieved his first adopted daughter of her duties and warned the rest of the order to leave her be until Corvus had regenerated.

And the third time Corvus had died, which had been almost five years ago, Proxima requested that she be allowed to take over her husband’s duties on top of her own.

Thanos had indulged her request and she quickly proved herself to be more than capable, that is until her inner anxiety had erupted in a burst of anger, this had let to Proxima getting a sever reprimand and loss of certain privileges.

That same anxiety coiled inside her now, for almost a week she had been carrying on as though nothing was different, but Corvus’ regeneration was taking longer this time, and Proxima Midnight was becoming more unnerved by the day. 

Pressing the heal of her hand to her forehead in distress, she exhaled sharply,

“Where are you, Corvus?” she muttered, walking around the bed before sliding onto the mattress to sit close to the glaive that rested there.

Dragging the back of her hand across the gold handle of the weapon until she reached the base of the blade, she turned her hand to draw her fingers across the flat surface of the blade. Proxima grit her teeth, what if this time it didn’t work? What if this time the glaive didn’t return her husband to her? she shook her head,

‘no, I won’t think like that! There’s still time” she told herself silently.

she was Proxima Midnight, part of the Black Order, a general of Thanos, she’d killed, maimed, tortured with her bare hands, obliterated entire planets! Yet…now, sitting on the bed she shared with her husband, she caressed the handle and blade, her touch as loving as it would be if she were touching her lovers flesh.

When there was still no difference the next morning Proxima became even more unpredictable and on edge. 

Chitauri soldiers scrambled in her wake during drills.

By midday Cull Obsidian was actively keeping out of her way.

By evening she’d tested even Ebony Maws patience and several pieces of equipment in the training rooms where in need of repairs and replacement.

Slamming her hand down on the control pad to open the steel sliding door that led to her chambers, repeating the action to close the door once she’d stalked inside, she was greeted with the sight she’d been longing for; the skeleton of Corvus Glaive, skin stretching as it fused over bone.

Hesitating only for a second, Proxima marched to the bathroom, fetching a glass cup and filling it with water from the tap. As she re-entered the bedroom she found her husband to be more recognisable, though his skin was translucent, straining over brittle bones, and a bloodied gash formed where his mouth should be.

Proxima placed the glass of water on the table beside the bed, sitting on the edge of the mattress; she waited with anticipation and concern.

Half an hour passed, slowly Corvus body reformed and healed; his bones where no longer visible, only thin blue/green veins that began pumping blood through his body. 

Proxima almost jumped when strangled breaths escaped Corvus’ half healed lungs, his back arched as he loudly drank in vital oxygen as eagerly as a drowning man.

After a few long moments he fell back against the bed shuddering, when he tried to speak his words where indecipherable as his voice box and throat weren’t quiet healed yet.

Proxima placed a hand to her husbands ridged brow

, “Sh, rest easy my love, it’s me” she soothed, Corvus opened his eyes, which were no more than gory looking slits in his head, he gave another rattled breath, Corvus blindly felt for Proxima’s hand, which she slid into his with ease.

A few more minutes passed before Corvus attempted to speak again,

“How- how long…?” he asked, his throat felt dry and sore from where the skin had nit itself back together.

Proxima’s thumb traced his forehead,

“About six days now. Here, drink” she replied, taking the glass of water from the table, tilting it just enough for him to take a few short sips before she put it back down as Corvus made a sound of gratitude, the cool water relieving some of the dryness in his throat. .  


With a stiff groan, Corvus shifted his position, regarding his wife with partly regenerated eyes, she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before getting to her feet, she removed her leather boots and white chest plate, leaving her in just her black all in one suit. 

As she turned back to him, he offered her a half smile, and Proxima already felt a large amount of stress leave her shoulders, and her stance became visibly more relaxed.

Settling herself beside him Proxima lifted one of his clawed hands to her lips, Corvus eyes, which had now fully reformed, met her own

“My love” he started, curling his hand tighter around hers

“Why do you worry for me so? You now I’ll always return to you” he reminded her, Proxima didn’t move

“I know my love, but you cannot fault me for fearing for the life of the person I hold most dear to me” she replied, Corvus shifted slightly,

“My Lady Midnight I doubt there is anything I could fault you for. Least of all that." he murmured tiredly, smirking when Proxima turned away briefly, clearly flattered by the comment.

Her mouth curlied into a smile, only for Corvus to brush away an errant tear that escaped Proxima’s eye.

“So beautiful. Come, lie with me...?” Corvus requested, pulling her down so that she lay against his chest as sleep gradually claimed him. 

Proxima finally allowed herself to do the same, the glaive had done its job and returned her husband to her.


	13. ASHES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Thanos had sent Proxima and Corvus to take the soul stone instead?

Corvus Glaive piloted the small ship while Proxima sat, looking bored in the seat next to him “I still do not see why you would not let me drive.” She commented, propping her head with one hand. Corvus didnt so much as glance in her direction 

"For one, you do not know where we are heading. For another we are not currently being fired at by enemy cruisers.” Corvus answered simply. 

Proxima rarely piloted their ships, while perfectly capable, she specialized more in fast, evasive manoeuvres when needed, she could be brash, impulsive and that made her an unpredictable if not downright dangerous pilot.

“I am not as bad as you seem to believe” Proxima insisted, but one incredulous look from Corvus made her consider her words for a moment

“Well, if I had been piloting we would most likely be at our destination by now” she insisted.

Her husband looked back out in-front of him

“In several pieces” Corvus quipped, Proxima offered only an unamused glair in response. Corvus maneuvered the Q ship into the planets orbit.

“We’re here” he stated

“Vormir.”

The pair crossed the barren sands, heading for the mountain ranges. 

Upon reaching the mouth of a cave at the base of the mountain Proxima raised her spear, pointing the glowing blue prongs in front of them to aid their sight in the dark, wet tunnel.

Suddenly a voice greeted the pair

“Welcome, Corvus Glaive, and Proxima Midnight; children of Thanos.” The voice echoed though out the caverns.

Proxima tensed and Corvus raised his glaive; ready for an attack

“You know us, how?” he demanded while Proxima glanced around, pointed her spear in various directions, trying to catch sight of whomever was speaking.

The voice continued 

“It is my duty to know of all who journey to this place.” The voice continued, a figure materialized a short distance away from the couple, with black billowing robes, their head and face was red and skeletal.

“The soul stone is what you seek. But you do not know the mountains of Vormir; I am to be your guide.” The voice stated before turning and walking up a large set of stone steps.

Corvus watched the figure with mistrust but followed with Proxima at his side.

The two generals were lead to the top of the maintain range which consisted of a large flat surface with two great pillars standing in perfect symmetry with each other. 

Red Skull, the stone-keeper spoke as he led the way nearer the edge, “Long ago, I too sought the Soul the power of the Stone; it cast me out and I became the stones keeper; guiding others to a treasure I cannot possess.” The male figure lamented.

He stopped, with Proxima and Corvus doing the same a few moments later

“Well?” she demanded with impatience; she had already failed to acquire on stone for Thanos once, she was not going to fail a second time.

Corvus had moved to the edge to stare over into the abyss below them.

“Two things lie in front of you Corvus Glaive. What you seek, and what you fear” Red Skull informed.

Proxima eyed the stranger suspiciously, but moved to stand at the edge beside her husband, the breeze hit her harder and colder than expected, it blew her hair back and Corvus’ tattered cloak twitch and brush around his ankles as they stared down before turning back to Red Skull.

Proxima was the first to speak 

“And this is..?"

Red Skull moved in a half circle around the pair, “The Soul stone holds a special place among the Infinity stones. It has a certain…wisdom you could say.” he replied stoically.

Proxima was losing her patience

“continue speaking your riddles and I shall pitch you over this cliff myself” Proxima spat in frustration at Red Skull, who remained unfazed.

Proxima glared threateningly at him while Corvus finally broke his gaze from the black abyss and stepped towards The Stone Keeper, visibly calmer than his partner

“Tell us what it means” he insisted, lifting his spear a few inches from the ground.

When he replied Red Skull’s voice remained flat, “In order to ensure that the possessor of the stone truly understands its power, a sacrifice must be made.” He responded.

Corvus narrowed his eyes

“What manner of sacrifice?” he inquired, wary of the Keepers answer.

His caution was felt by Proxima who stood a few feet behind him, also looking to Red Skull but her angered expression had faltered, in anticipation of their guides next words

Red Skull continued

“To take the Soul stone you must lose that which you love most.” He revealed, meeting the gaze of the couple.

Realization dawned on Proxima in the same second it did Corvus who looked behind him to his wife, her shocked expression mirrored his.

Proxima Midnight lurched back defiantly while Corvus lowered his weapon so clumsily the lower blade clattered against the stone ground loudly, his jaw growing slack he spoke “A soul…for a soul…?” Corvus guessed flatly. 

Red Skull nodded once, “You both serve Thanos, you both desire to take the stone for him The choice is yours to make but to take the stone it needs a sacrifice.” Red Skull insisted, taking a step away.

Proxima approached her husband, and swallowed thickly, uncertainty evident in her amber eyes.

Corvus glanced at his glaive but Red skull was still watching from a distance and it didn’t take mind reading skills to guess what Corvus was thinking.

“It will not work Corvus Glaive. Your weapon is not a suitable sacrifice.” He answered.

Corvus took Proxima’s wrist in his clawed hand, “Proxima take the stone-” he started, only Proxima took a determined step back and wrenching her wrist free

“I will not.” She snapped.

Corvus growled slightly “Proxima, bring the Stone to Thanos, you’ll be rewarded-” he tried again, but received a bruising slap to the face.

Proxima stood breathing heavily through gritted teeth

“You insult me Corvus. Do not speak to me of rewards when there is nothing Thanos could offer me that I would ever value more than your life!” she declared

“If you feel differently then-” Proxima marched passed her husband towards the edge of the cliff, only to be grabbed and pulled back.

With her spine pressed to her husbands’ torso she struggled only for a moment as Corvus held her in place 

“Don’t you dare” he hissed in her ear.

“Don’t ever doubt the value I place on your life like that” he almost snarled at her, relaxing his grip he moved her to face him

“I don’t regret any of things we have done in service to Thanos, not one thing. But this…this I will not do” Corvus insisted, gesturing to the void below.

Proxima gaze now alight with determination Proxima gripped his shoulders

“Then we’ll leave. Now; we’ll get as far away as possible while we have time” she pressed.

Corvus glanced to the abyss and then back to her

“Proxima…Thanos will find us eventualy, whether it is a year from now or several he will find us. The Order has been our lives for so long, what will we do while we wait for Thanos to catch up with us?” he demanded

Turn to the side of good? Travel the galaxy helping innocents rather than killing them?” he sneered mockingly

“Tell me what we do while waiting for our inevitable slaughter?” he insisted.

Proxima scoffed quietly, looking into his eyes, “Fight, drink, make love. We can do whatever we please” She suggested with a shrug, placing a hand to his cheek

“ we Live Corvus.” She almost pleaded, “Before we die, we’ll live” she added quietly.

They landed the Q ship on a small uninhabited planet, they had enough fuel to get to a space port but for now they needed to rest. 

Finding a secluded beach like area surrounded by rocks, not jagged and harsh but smooth and flat, the sea was calm as it lapped at the purple-ish sands.

Driving her spear into the sand so that it stood without aid, Corvus watched Proxima step to the water’s edge watching the horizon, Corvus couldn’t help but smile at the image of her standing against the aesthetic surroundings, her navy hair blown back by the warm breeze.

Corvus pushed his glaive into the ground with her spear so that the handles crossed over each other and moved almost soundlessly to stand beside her, Proxima turned and mirrored the smile he offered.

Without a word Corvus’ hands came to his wife’s waist and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

They were free – until Thanos found them, they would be free to act and live as they pleased.

The pair kissed passionately. 

Suddenly Proxima pulled away with a strange expression, Corvus looked at her with concern as he felt her arms slide down, her hands gripping his forearms tightly

“Corvus…I don’t feel righ-” her sentence was cut off when she saw flecks of ash swirling in breeze, looking back to her husband nervously she saw that the ashes where from him, he was disappearing!

Looking at her hand she saw that she was as well. Corvus noticed this as well

“He has done it. Thanos has the stones…half the universe will be erased from existence…” he told her with horror in his eyes, holding tighter to Proxima

“I love you” she blurted out desperately, what else could she say in that moment?

“I never told you enough times…but…” she started only for Corvus to hush her gently, he could feel himself slipping away and didnt want the last thing g he saw was his wife's tears

“You didn’t have to, I knew. I do know. I love you Proxima Midnight” He told her, with that he faded completely from Proxima’s arms, a single tear and a deep sob emitted from her throat and her knees gave way before she too turned to ash with her husband.

The particles that were left caught in the wind and were sent swirling around the handles of their weapons which stood crossed over each other in the sand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is legit something that bugged me; What would have happened if someone else had been sent to retrieve the soul stone? Not just Proxima and Corvus but Ebony Maw or Cull Obsidian? Let me know what you guys think in the comments


	14. PET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most families have a pet right? Even if you're a member of the Black Order apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the brief appearance of Kaldera in the comic books

Corvus Glaive arrived on the mining planet of Knowhere, leaving Cull Obsidian to cause havoc at the Orloni gambling table, the first General of Thanos made his way to the lair of The Collector, “Tanaeleer Tivan.” Corvus affirmed, walking towards the white haired male who owned the vast collection housed on Knowhere. The Collector was not surprised by Corvus’ appearance in his lair, “I have been wondering; what interest may I ask, would a servant of the Mad Titan have in my collection?” Tivan asked with a flourish, Corvus remained stoic, “You assume my business here concerns your collection, not you yourself?” Corvus replied, glancing at frosted glass tanks containing creatures from across the galaxy – some of which Corvus would bet Thanos himself had never heard of, his attention returned to the Collector who spoke, “I have an eye for an interested customer, besides my collection is far, far more interesting than my humble self” Tivan chuckled, walking closer to the intimidating figure of Corvus Glaive, eyeing the general’s weapon. “Thanos made contact not half an hour before I arrived; you know what I am looking for” Corvus said briskly. 

Tivan gestured dramatically not wishing to incur the wrath of the General, “Yes. Of course” he uttered, leading the way past glass tanks of creatures, plants and objects, and shelves of skulls and body parts, to a particularly large cage with metal bars, the spaces between the steel bars shimmered with transparent energy that kept anything from passing between the bars. “I believe this may be what would suit your desires.” Tivan gestured to the creature inside. A young girl, between six and eight years old, dressed in a grey tattered dress that reached her shins, sat on her haunches in the cell, a length of chain was attached to the back wall with the other end looped around her neck to create a makeshift collar. Tivan pressed the tips of his fingers together in front of him, “Is there anything about the species you wish to know?” he questioned, his stance reminding Corvus of Ebony Maw in an unnerving way, “I know of the species; they carry both canine and humanoid traits, specialist hunters used mostly for hunting live stock for large armies and the like” Corvus interrupted, Tivan glanced at the General, “You certainly have notable knowledge of obsolete races” he congratulated, Corvus grunted impassively “Given that I make species obsolete should Thanos command it, I should do” Corvus bit back impatiently and Tivan swallowed nervously, “Her planet is in ruins now, in a far corner of the galaxy; with nothing to live for and nothing to lose, she came here willingly.” Tivan explained. Taking a moment to watch the small humanoid girl, who slowly rose from her position and stepped towards the front of the cage with a curious expression, Corvus saw that she had a red forked tail that flicked every so often, and mismatched eyes; one red one green, “How much?” Corvus asked and Tivan thought for a moment, “For a general of Thanos…half a million units should suffice” The Collector decided, only for Corvus to bring the blade of his glaive to Tivan’s throat, “Do better” Corvus demanded, Tivan swallowed but remained still, “Uh, of course, eh…a Thousand, a thousand units. Given that she is the last of her species one could not say fairer than that” Tivan gulped, avoiding the blade at his throat.

Corvus narrowed his dark eyes, “Hm. You have a deal, Collector.” Corvus lowered his weapon to Tivan’s relief. As Corvus electronically transferred the units, Tivan opened the cage and untied the chain that bound the girl the wall, “Come now my dear, you are this gentleman’s’ now. you’re to go with him” he instructed, placing a hand on the girls back and guiding her out of the cage, the girl went to Corvus’ side obediently, after Tivan made sure the correct amount had been paid he handed the end of the chain over and Corvus moved to leave, the child followed at his heels in silence. Corvus made contact with Obsidian and as Corvus approached the ship he saw his brother already waiting in the doorway at the top of the ramp. As his brother entered with his purchase Cull Obsidian questioned Corvus over what Thanos wanted such a thing for, Corvus dropped the end of the chain and the brown haired child sat on the floor behind Corvus’ seat with her back against it. “This isn’t for Thanos.” Corvus answered Obsidian’s question without looking at him. 

Proxima Midnight walked beside Corvus through the vast corridors of the Sanctuary 2, “What is all the way down here that you wish to show me?” Proxima questioned both with suspicion and curiosity, Corvus glanced at her, his expression giving away nothing, “Patience my dear” Corvus insisted, his larger hand wrapped around hers, they were going deeper down in the ship than he and Proxima usually bothered to go; they were heading to the slaughter decks where livestock was kept and killed for their meat, milk and blood. Barking orders at one of the short, vole-like creatures that worked the kennels, Corvus led the way the cage were he had left his purchase. Guiding Proxima to stand in front of him he placed an arm around her waist, “A gift my dear” Corvus rumbled, Proxima took in the child’s appearance, “I thought the species was annihilated entirely” she murmured in surprise, Corvus shook his head once, “This is the last.” he corrected, “She is yours, to train and use as you wish, my wife” he explained, watching the girl, sleeping like a dog on a bed of straw and hay. Proxima knew a little of this species from Corvus; they were good hunters, lived to serve others by hunting their masters prey – be it food, objects, prisoners etc. and like dogs they could be taught; to fight, pilot small space-crafts, whatever their master deemed necessary. “I’ve made sure she knows that it is you she serves, since I purchased her, she assumed it was myself” Corvus said, the girl shifted in her sleep; she was lying on her stomach with her arms crossed under her chin. Scrunching her face slightly the girl rubbed her eye. Corvus continued “The more canine-like traits will fade with age and training” Corvus explained, when Proxima didn’t reply Corvus glanced at her; her black lips were curled into a smile.

The small girl had now woken and sat up, alert when she glimpsed the pair standing in front of her, Proxima addressed the creature in front of her firmly “Here, now” she ordered, scampering on her hands and knees across the floor the child came to stand upright at Proxima’s feet. “Hm, not bad child, we will establish now that should you take too long or fail to respond to an order there will be severe punishment, but as you have just arrived I suppose you can rest for today.” Proxima firmly, bending down she took the girls chin in her hand, turning the child’s face one way, then the other, though clearly in discomfort the girl didn’t react, finally Proxima released her and stood straight, “You’re young, you’ll make a good servant with the right training.” Proxima observed, the child however looked up at her little emotion to Proxima’s satisfaction, “Do you have a name?” Proxima asked, the girls tail curled and twitched and she twisted her fingers in her opposite hand, “Since you are my master, it is you who grants me my name, should you choose to give me one.” the child answered, watching the taller woman with her mismatch eyes.

Proxima gave a non-commenting sound, “Fine.” she answered, she paused, considering her options before placing a hand on the girls head, petting her as one would an animal, the girl actually relaxed slightly at the action, “Kaldera. You are now Kaldera – slave of Proxima Midnight, of The Black Order.” The blue haired woman declared, “I will return tomorrow and you will begin training, until then you will remain here under supervision of the caretakers. They will find you water and something to eat.” Proxima told her newly named servant, who nodded in mute understanding. Corvus and Proxima left without another glance at the child, “I shall have to arrange a permanent caretaker for her, to feed her and maintain her physical health and hygiene.” Proxima said out-loud after a few moments silence, “Not that I’m ungrateful, but was there something I have done recently to warrant such a gift?” Proxima asked lightly, placing a hand on Corvus’ elbow, stopping him mid-step, “I’d list the reasons however it has been a long flight and I’d like to get some rest before dawn.” Corvus responded grinning slyly, Proxima rolled her eyes but offered him a fond smirk in return.


	15. CAVES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on a mission together Proxima and Corvus take some time to themselves

Proxima and Corvus stood, surrounded by bodies, blood, limbs flesh stained and littered the ground. Tearing her spear from the spine of her enemy Proxima turned to her husband, who was walking through the sea of bodies, every so often he would stab one with his glaive checking each and every one was dead. Proxima leant slightly on her spear in a bored fashion 

“Are we finished here already, my love?” she asked

Corvus looked up, stabbing yet another body, this one twitched and gurgled for a moment before falling still, without breaking his gaze Corvus answered his wife

“It would seem so. I expected more of a challenge.” he stated,

swinging his blade so that any excess blood splattered across the ground.

Proxima sighed, swinging her spear over her shoulder “Such a waste, they had decent weapons, natural concealment in those cliffs.”

The female gestured to a high maze of caves in the cliff faces to her far left, caves which would no doubt lead to tunnels; easily large enough conceal a decent sized army as well as weaponry.

Corvus scoffed; by now he was approaching Proxima, having finished his task,

“They were poorly led. With no clear leader, no strategic plan, a simple “run at them and hope for the best’ attitude. They believed they were right and that because of that they would automatically win” Corvus ranted,

amusement flashed in Proxima’s eyes, Corvus raised an eyebrow,

“You find my frustration and exasperation at poor leadership and lack of strategy, humorous?” he questioned, he had been making a serious argument after all.

But Proxima simply chuckled, “I do. I apologies, my love but I do indeed find it humorous” she admitted,

leaning closer to her husband. Proxima smirked, “But not nearly as much as this...” with that she had plucked the glaive from Corvus’ hand and bolted!

Corvus followed after a spilt second of surprise, until Proxima climbed the cliff face and disappeared.

Corvus scanned the cliff, “Proxima!” he called firmly, a sharp whistle was heard and Corvus spun in a half circle, catching sight of his wife he was surprised that she had climbed higher while out of his sight and still carrying both her own weapon and his

“How the-” Corvus mumbled, only to curse when she smirked and disappeared again.

Grumbling to himself in short curses and incoherent complaints Corvus scaled the cliff after her, he just caught sight of her disappearing into one of the caves 

“Proxima?” Corvus called when he realized he had lost sight of her, he continued on as there was only one way she could have gone, he moved down a steep slope.

He found himself in a deep cavern with pools of steaming hot water scattered everywhere, they varied in size and while some where raised by ledges and uneven ground others were set deep into the floor of the cave.

But instead of taking in any of his surroundings Corvus’ gaze was fixed on his wife who stood before him entirely naked, standing in the centre of a patch of light created by a whole in the ceiling above them

“Proxima…” he wanted to object, but the reason why suddenly failed him and he said no more as he approached his wife, who was smirking back at him

“We aren’t expected back until tomorrow, no one will miss us if we’re ‘delayed’ a while.” she reminded him

, by now he was close enough for her to wrap her arms around his neck,

“But first…”

she started unfastening the clasp of his cloak and not bothering to watch it fall from his shoulders she darted away, stepping quickly into one of the large pools, wading into the middle before ducking under the water for a second.

While she couldn't swim, so long as she could feel firm ground under her feet she was perfectly comfortable.

The sight of her resurfacing, using both hands to push her dark blue hair back away from her face, rivulets of water trickled down her skin, between her breasts and across toned muscles and faded battle scars…this alone was enough to coax Corvus to undress and enter the water.

As soon as he was close enough Corvus immediately reached for her 

“Troublesome wife” he growled, and his legs tangle with hers beneath the clouded water.

Proxima grinned “Obedient husband. I whistled and you came running” she retorted,

Corvus’ eyes flashed and he tugged her into a fierce kiss, swallowing her triumphant chuckle as she returned the gesture, and their hands began to wander each-others bare bodies.

Hours later the pair lay entangled together on the ledge overlooking the pool they had previously occupied, like the floor and pools of water, was heated by the underground hot spring.

Proxima gave a deep contented sigh; she was pressed to Corvus’ chest with his clawed hand tracing her hip, he groaned quietly

“you must stop making sounds like that, it’s too tempting and we cannot stay much longer.” he told her semi-firmly

Proxima looked up at him, “I was just thinking, imagine if we could stay here always.” Proxima started wistfully

“Think of it; these caves could be our shelter, we’d hunt food in the forests…just you and I” she curled tighter against Corvus

“Serve no one but ourselves” Corvus added with a similar action and sound of contentment

Proxima rolled onto her front, propping her chin on Corvus’ chest, “And each other” she added.

A suggestive smile tugged at her lips. Corvus dragged his fingers through her hair as he faced her.

“When Thanos has claimed the Stones, when he has completed his goal and brought balance to the universe, and I’ve shown you all of the universe you wish to see… I’ll bring you back here and we will do just that.” He vowed.

his tone a low and loving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the Episode of Game of Thrones where Jon Snow and Ygritt have sex in the caverns


	16. FOREHEAD TOUCH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvus feels rough - Proxima makes it better.   
Sweet, fluffy.

She had no idea Corvus was prone to Migraines. Despite being with the order for almost eight years, and been involved in a casual, sexual relationship with Corvus for two years, she had no idea he suffered from these blinding, almost incapacitating headaches at random intervals until about two months after they married, she walked into his sleeping quarters, which they now shared, only to find him lying flat on his back in the center of the bed with one arm thrown over his eyes and the lights dimmed so low there was little point in having them switched on. The loud hiss of the electronic doors opening made Corvus snarl in protest, Proxima hesitated for a moment, “I’ve not seen you all day, where were you?” she questioned, moving to perch on the edge of the mattress on her side of the bed to remove her boots, “I’ve been here since just after our morning meal. Migraine; it happens from time to time.” Corvus said, his voice oddly quiet, Proxima raised her eyebrows, beneath the arm covering his eyes, she could see his skin had turned sickly pale, an alarming contrast to the veins standing out in his jaw and temples. Realizing loud sounds bothered him, she kept her voice low, “Why did you never mention it?” Proxima asked, Corvus remained motionless, “There was no point, there’s nothing to be done, but they never last for more than a day.” Corvus sighed removing his arm from his closed eyes. 

Proxima placed her hand over his, a thought suddenly occurred to her and she raised her hand gently to his forehead, he flinched slightly at the contact but relaxed soon after; her skin naturally so much cooler to touch than his own constantly warm temperature. With a quiet moan he grasped Proxima’s wrist, manoeuvring her hand across his forehead, relishing the contact of her cold skin. With soft smile Proxima stayed in that position, sitting beside him with her hand pressed to his aching forehead, letting him move and maneuver her hand as he pleased. After a while she could feel the skin in her own hand heat up, causing the cooling effect to become ineffective. She reluctantly pulled her hand away, Corvus even more reluctant to release her but she brushed her thumb over the ridges in his forehead, “Trust me” she whispered, and he finally relinquished his hold. After some repositioning she lay over him, resting on his chest with her icy forehead pressed to his own warm one, Corvus gave another groan of relief, leaning up to press his forehead more firmly against hers as his hands crept up to hold her close, securing her against him. After a few minutes the Migraine that had been tormenting him for the entire day was starting to ease and all tension seemed to leave the rest of his body. Proxima curled at his side, his arms wrapped around her, and their legs entwined, Corvus’ forehead pressed to the side of his wife’s.


	17. DEATH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate End to the Black Order in Infinity wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do i do this to myself? 'cries'

“You should…you should’ve gone for the head” Thanos stated, Thor’s new weapon, Stormbreaker, embedded in his chest, Cull Obsidian stepped forward, after a brief struggle Obsidian slaughtered the God of Lighting and Thanos lifted his arm, the Infinity gauntlet secure on his hand as the remaining members of his Black Order, Cull Obsidian, Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight, stood before him. Each looking proud, and triumphant; they had succeeded! They’d brought their master the Infinity Stones, just as they had been trained to do in order for. Taking a moment to relish the power coursing through him Thanos gave a heavy, satisfied sigh before snapping his fingers. The humans the Order had been fighting just moments ago faded into dust before them; people fell to their knees as their comrades and friends reached for each-other, only to disintegrate before each-others’ eyes. It was…an unnerving sight even for hardened warriors like the Black Order. Corvus and Proxima, standing feet away from each other, looked around as clouds of ash where scattered to the winds; this was it; this was what it had all been for. “Congratulations master, you’ve succeeded…” Corvus started to address Thanos only for the voice of his wife to interrupt, “Corvus…” the tall male looked to her and to his horror he saw Proxima on her knees where she had collapsed from shock, staring down at her hand; Corvus throat contracted in panic, she was fading right before his eyes! “No!” Corvus yelled loudly, darting forward, skidding in the dirt as he came to rest on one knee before her as Thanos watched with a look of only mild surprise. Corvus grasped Proxima’s hand, “My love…” their gazes met; each mirroring the others expressions of dread she placed a hand on her husbands’ cheek but the touch was so feather light Corvus could barely feel it, the coolness to her skin that always soothed the heat of his own was disappearing! Proxima bowed her head in defeat, feeling the weight of Corvus’ forehead on hers, avoiding his gaze as she too turned to dust completely and faded from his sight.

Corvus’ body heaved as he gave and animalistic howl, on his hands and knees beside the ashes that would have been Proxima's body. Thanos, now looked on dispassionately. Corvus looked up at him with fury in his eyes and grief painted across his features, “Father, how could you let this happen? Proxima was one of us! She was loyal to you, a faithful servant of the order!” the smaller male raged, “The act is random, without exception.” Thanos answered distantly, looking out at the continuing flows of ash appearing above the trees. “She was my wife!” Corvus practically screeched, seizing his glaive, but as he raised it to Thanos, who didn’t even flinch, the Mad Titan grasped the handle, gripping until it shattered, enraged, Thanos knocked Corvus to the floor, breathing heavily Corvus Glaive’s long claws scrabbled at the ground for a moment, searching for something in the dirt, upon finding what he needed Corvus remained on his hands and knees, a large piece of the blade that once made up his glaive; the source of his conditional immortality, clutched in his hands. Corvus didn’t even bother to look at Thanos before driving the piece of blade through his own stomach, pulling it upwards to rip into the flesh. The pain was nothing compared to what he’d just witnessed. Throwing away the broken piece of blade, Corvus managed to blindly crawl the short distance back to where Proxima had knelt, before he collapsed, taking a last shuddering breath “Midnight…” his breath rattled before falling silent, and Corvus Glaive moved no more.


	18. IMPROVISING*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary?  
Everyone; "Proxima, NO!"  
Proxima Midnight; "Proxima Yes!"

. “At least someone is enjoying themselves” Proxima shouted over the sounds of the battle that raged around them. 

Ducking down to use a cluster of large boulders as cover, she narrowly avoided an energy blast, enemies were firing from every direction and Proxima and Corvus had gotten separated from Cull Obsidian, who was currently charging straight through the opposing army, swinging his impressive chain handled axe, taking down over fifty enemy’s with one swing.

Meanwhile Proxima aimed her three pronged spear, shooting black jolts of light at her nearest enemy.

Corvus Glaive was also kneeling behind the collection of boulders, keeping out of range

"We need to move, if we fail, Thanos’ wrath will not be pleasant.” he commented.

Proxima rolled back behind the bolder to avoid another blast

“You’re the strategist, I thought it was you who came up with the plans!” Proxima called in reply.

Corvus glared at her

“The plan was to remain unseen; I did not anticipate the re-enforcements they’ve acquired” he argued.

One such opponent approached the two brandishing a dagger and lashing out, narrowly missing Proxima's neck as Corvus kicked out, knocking the creature off its feet before stabbing it with his glaive, Proxima shot another burst of energy from her spear

“I have something” she called

“It’s simple but it should work” she added quickly.

Corvus looked at her expectantly

“Well?” he snapped.

The sooner they came up with a plan the better. But the smirk Proxim shot his way made him uneasy.

Proxima got to her feet

“Improvise!” she suddenly vaulted over the protective covering of the boulders.

Corvus yelled out to her but she was already running out onto the battle field, throwing her spear, guiding it to fly through the air stabbing and decapitating enemies while she fought off another soldier in physical combat with one hand.

The ground was littered with bodies, severed limbs and entrails. 

Proxima Midnight, Cull Obsidian and Corvus Glaive moved towards each other from different directions, Obsidian barely had a single scratch on him; his skin was too thick and tough to penetrate with most weapons.

Corvus was in the same condition, other than a gash of his side that was visible through the torn fabric of his clothing, but since his glaive gave him both conditional immortality and regenerative abilities he would heal soon enough.

Proxima was holding her arm close to her side, her other hand covering the bleeding wound near her shoulder, there was also a slight limp in her step

“I think that plan worked as well as could be expected” she commented, only to receive odd looks from her companions; Corvus in particular

“That.” he started bitterly, “Was the opposite of a plan!” he scolded loudly.

Proxima would have rolled her eyes if she weren’t so exhausted, “It worked didn’t it?” she smirked.

Corvus snarled in response.


	19. HAIR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. What else is there to say?

HAIR: Corvus entered the quarters he shared with his wife, just in time to hear a growl of frustration from her. As she heard him enter she had no choice but to let him see, she was fast but no fast enough to duck into the private washroom joined to their chambers. 

As his black eyes scanned the scene Corvus’ mouth curved into an amused smile, which Proxima quickly noticed

“Say. Nothing.” she commanded, amber coloured eyes glared into his own. She was sitting on their large bed, dressed in a shoulder-less long sleeved top and leather leggings, attempting to untangle something from her hair and remaining unsuccessful.

“Need assistance, my love?” Corvus asked, still highly amused and trying not to show it

“No” she snapped, but he was completely used to her independent, standoff-ish nature

“then I shall leave.” he said lightly.

‘one, two…” he counted down in his head, he’d only just taken three steps when he heard Proxima speak

“Wait” she said sharply, reluctantly.

Turning back Corvus raised an eyebrow but Proxima’s eyes darted downwards, avoiding his gaze

“Help me” this wasn’t a question.

Corvus went to her, his claws easily moved away locks of her hair until he found the object she’d been battling with, tangled in the under layers of wavy blue hair was a dagger, the blade was mostly free and had made scratches and cuts where it had made caught her skin while the handle was wound tightly into her hair.

Corvus frowned

“Dare I ask?” he wondered as he sat behind Proxima and began to work the dagger free while she held the sections of hair that were free out of his way

“Gamora; a dirty trick during our sparing match” she admitted.

She described how their youngest adopted sibling had twisted the dagger into Proxima’s hair and pulled on it to slam the older females head to the floor, leaving a raised bruise on the back of her head, which Corvus saw as he untangled the dagger but he made no comment.

“And if I hadn’t come here when I did? You would have walked around with it hanging there the rest of the day?” Corvus asked.

it was slow work but his long dexterous claws proved helpful. Proxima half rolled her eyes

“Actually I was close to simply cutting it out.” she stated in a very matter-of-fact tone, not missing the way her husband froze for split second.

“You wouldn’t…?” he had meant his tone to sound firmer but it wavered at the last second.

Proxima chuckled, turning her head carefully to look at her husband over her shoulder

“you enjoy my hair, dear?” she teased.

Corvus avoided her gaze, pushing against her shoulder so that she returned to her previous position

“You are always beautiful to me, you know that” he grumbled.

He was close to untangling the handle by now, a few minutes passed until at last Proxima felt the pressure at the back of her head release.

“There.” Corvus declared, handing the bothersome object to Proxima, who turned the weapon over in her hand, inspecting it and testing its weight

“Hm, it’s actually nice; I think I shall keep it.” Proxima decided, admiring the weapon before flinging it across the room where it embedded itself into the wall

“Then it cannot be used against me again” she added.

Her demeanour changed when she realized Corvus hadn’t moved and was still raking his claws through her hair, his fingers dividing it into three sections as he did so, though surprised Proxima stayed where she was, even leaning into him a little, she found the repetitive action oddly soothing 

“If you’re that worried I shan’t cut it.” she murmured without looking at him.

Corvus ran his hand over Proxima’s thick tresses, hand starting from the crown of her head until the tips trailed through his claws, falling against her back.

“On most creatures it seems entirely unnecessary, hideous even, but…it suits you” Corvus admitted in a low voice, the long pause that followed was not an uncomfortable one.

Proxima thought of when they were in bed together, Corvus would toy with a small section of it, winding it loosely around his fingers, or reach across to brush it away from her face when it fell forward as she slept.

Back in the present Corvus spoke

“You were a practically a child when Thanos brought you here, sixteen, seventeen cycles...? ” he recalled.

Proxima nodded softly

“By which point I had already killed three times” she added fondly, Corvus nodded once

“Hm. You’re hair only just reached here” Corvus added, his claw barley touching her neck, a few centimetres below her jawline, he saw her throat contract as she swallowed.

Proxima didn’t bother to supress the shudder that ran through her before she turned to face him fully

“Since when did you become so sentimental?” Proxima asked lightly, placing her arms around his neck.

Corvus responded by pulling her into his lap

“Since I fell in love with you my dear, dear Midnight” he answered, ducking his head to kiss her neck.

Her head was thrown back slightly and moaned at the sensation, and chuckled when she felt him bury his nose in her hair and his hand crept up to cradle the back of her head.


	20. COMPROMISING POSITION*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What couple hasn't been caught in an awkward position before?

The Sanctuary 2 was stationed just outside the orbit of yet another planet struggling with over-population and limited resources, another world for Thanos to ‘save’. Not for the first time, an intermediary had been sent to negotiate terms with the fearsome Titan; unsuccessfully. 

Ebony Maw stood with his finger-tips pressed together, standing diligently at his masters side.

Cull Obsidian is in a far corner, arms crossed; a fighter always on the look out for the next brawl to break out, while Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight stood over the kneeling creature; the Rhyorak people possessed four arms and two legs, and blank grey eyes completely void of pupils and irises.

The Rhyorak sent to negotiate, a male named Fyren, glanced nervously about the chamber, surrounded by the Black Order; also known as the Children of Thanos.

The mad Titan himself towered over the Rhyorak with displeasure plastered across his features

“These negotiations are over.” Thanos stated, turning his back and moving to leave the room.

Fyren called out, making the Titan stop and listen to the negotiators next words

“Our people are strong, and intelligent; some gifted! We can provide you with some! Just leave the rest of our planet be!” he demanded.

When Fyren tried to stand to stand Proxima delivered a swift kick to the back of his knee, causing him to collapse to the ground, Proxima raised her spear ready to strike at her masters request.

Corvus, standing the other side of Fyran, scoffed 

“How predictable; the wealthy, higher class willing to sell out their own people to save their own miserable hides” he sneered, baring his sharp, yellowing teeth much to Fyran’s terror.

Thanos meanwhile, chuckled darkly at his Generals’ observation. Fyren looked to the Titan once more “There is no corner of the Galaxy your forces have not plundered to some extent! And everyone knows you take younglings from the worlds you conquer – just like these here!” he pointed out.

Proxima snarled and held her spear closer to Fyren’s neck, making him flinch while Corvus snarled and Thanos turned fully to face Fyran once more

“That is hardly your concern, and you are very close to becoming insulting” he frowned, Fyren swallowed as he moved his head away from the points of Proxima’s spear

“I apologise great titan! I only meant that the Ryorak people can provide fresh replacements of slaves should you tire f these-” Fyran flinched when Cull Obsidian moved away from the wall and out of the shadows, cracking his knuckles.

Fyren grew even more wide-eyed and panicked, swearing in his native language at the sheer size of Obsidian’s massive frame.

Proxima lunged – pointing her spear at Fyrens chest, mouth curled with disdain for the negotiator 

“Offer one good reason our Father should keep you alive, seeing as you have offered nothing of use to us so far.” she spat, narrowing her orange/red eyes.

Fyren stammered, sweating with fear. Corvus took a step closer to Proxima, his lover of almost six months, leaving hardly an inch between their bodies the first General of Thanos addressed Fyran

“Your plan to offer up your own people is not a worthy reason” he warned, the hand holding his namesake weapon twitched slightly.

Fyran looked to Thanos

“Please I…call them off! Please…” Fyran pleaded, crawling back a few inches in an attempt to put distance between himself and the spear, Thanos watched without emotion

“No” he said simply

“You have indeed dealt my Generals great insult - which in turn is an insult to me. Your fate shall be left in their hands.”

With that Thanos turned away and made his way to the doors, offering a gesture to Obsidian and the Maw who followed with slight reluctance.

Fyran continued to call after the Titan until the doors slammed closed. Proxima’s spear crackled with black energy

“”Anything to say for yourself?” she demanded.

Fyran flinched, shrieking when Proxima prodded his thinly plated chest with her weapon.

Corvus smirked and stepped closer to Proxima “Watch” he hissed to her, she didn’t physically react or look away from her victim but she allowed Corvus to cup her elbows and guide her arms which tensed, ready to push her spear straight through, but she ignored the instinct.

Instead the three prongs were driven through Fyran’s chest slowly, centimetre by centimetre as the Rhyorak screamed for mercy.

Proxima smirked, watching Fyran’s face twist, his body writhing as the deadly spear pushed and scorched through his flesh.

The last thing Fyran saw as he lay dying was Proxima’s fire-like eyes, ablaze with intrigue - she’d never tried used her spear to grant such a slow agonising death before.

Meanwhile Corus licked his thin grey lips as he watched their captive struggle for breath.

It was almost a full minuet before the spear erupted from Fyran’s back in a burst of blood and flesh with one of the prongs stabbing through his spinal column. 

The creatures dying screams echoed through the chamber for a handful of seconds before the room fell silent, save for Proxima’s heavy breathing and the soft snarl, almost a feline purr of sadistic pleasure that Corvus made, lowering his hands from his lovers elbows he smirked down at Proxima, who responded in kind.

Proxima pulled the handle of her spear, only to frown and look down at the corpse, giving her spear another. Proxima cursed and pulled again

“It’s stuck!” she complained, Corvus moved to help her pull, twisting his wrists slightly – it took a few seconds but the weapon finally jerked free.

B the force of it sent Corvus sprawling on his back against the metal floor and trapped under the weight of something, he opened his eyes just as Proxima lent up on her elbows – she’d fallen on top of him with her legs bent either side of his waist with her spear landing loudly a short distance away.

Despite his look of surprise Corvus chuckled

“Well then.” he said simply

Proxima smirked “You like this position?” she questioned huskily with her face hovering just inches from his.

Corvus wanted to move his hands to her hips but their position was preventing him from doing so

“Oh I do. In all the universe It is my third favourite place to be” he answered but Proxima frowned slightly

“only third?” she demanded, closing her thighs tighter around her lovers waist.

Corvus grunted but chuckled once more.

Proxima gasped as Corvus flipped them over so that he was now straddling her

"This is my second favourite" he stated

"And..." he leant in closer to her “The only thing better is being inside you” he growled, his teeth biting into her bottom lip briefly.

He heard her breathing hitch and felt her body stiffen, she was exceedingly grateful in that moment that, due to their cooler body and blood temperature, her species were unable to blush but Corvus felt pride swell in his chest at the flustered expression on Proxima’s features as she opened her mouth to speak, only for the doors to the chamber open.

Proxima and Corvus glanced over in alarm, finding Cull Obsidian standing in the doorway, eyeing the scene before him for a moment

“We have private chambers for a reason brother, please make use of them” Obsidian grumbled before turning and leaving.

Corvus tried calling out to his brother to assure him the things were not what they seemed but his younger sibling had ready disappeared.

Proxima quickly got to her feet, sweeping a stray section of her back behind her horn. 

Corvus got to his feet as Proxima picked up her spear, flesh and bone matter still clung to the blades

“Hm” with an air of disinterest she swept the spear downwards through the air to get rid of the excess blood which splattered across the floor.

Corvus smirked in her direction and she held the points of her spear an inch from his chin

Shut up!” she demanded, her hand curling into a fist as she left the room with his bark of laughter echoing after her.

Yes, she was VERY grateful her kind couldn’t blush…Visibly.


	21. PROPOSAL*

Corvus Glaive dodged a high aimed kick from Proxima Midnight; the woman who’d become his lover almost three years ago now. They spent a great deal their spare time practising various fighting styles; Proxima’s aptitude for hand to hand combat was almost unmatched and had earned her the title of the Black Orders fiercest warrior, and Corvus couldn’t have been prouder that she was his. They’d been sparring for hours, skin glistening with sweat and blood but still they didn’t stop. Corvus aimed a punch to Proxima’s stomach, the female grunted blocked him at the last moment. 

orvus growled and threw four more swift punches; only to be blocked each time as Proxima deflected the blows with her forearm, seeing her opening Proxima struck Corvus’ face with her fist 

“Had enough?” she asked breathlessly.

Corvus chuckled, wiping away the blood dripping from his mouth

“Have you?” he retorted, swiping his legs through hers in a semi-circle.

Proxima was able to cushion her landing and sprung to her feet instantly, ducking another punch she launched herself into his side, earning a snarl of pain from her lover as her weight sent him sprawling onto his back and within seconds she’d pinned him beneath her.

The pair glared at each other while panting from exhaustion, Corvus could feel Proxima’s hands shaking as they splayed across his chest, holding him down, in return Proxima could feel the near-impossibly erratic thumping of her partner’s heart-rate as it raced under her fingers. 

Corvus swallowed thickly, still trying to catch his breath

“I always liked this position” he commented, grinning when Proxima jabbed his shoulder, the punch was hard but her expression teasing.

A few errant strands of deep blue hair fell over one eye and brushed the corner of the other.

Corvus felt the strong desire to tuck the strands back behind her horns and kiss the blue line tattooed between her bottom lip and the tip of her chin; this simple action always succeeded in drawing rare, honest laughter from her; a sound Corvus knew he would never tire of, he would never tire of her.

His eyes never leaving her face and his grin never faltering as he spoke

“Marry me”

Proxima stared, eyes wide and her lips parted in shock 

“What?” she gasped, her hands left his chest uncertainly only for Corvus to sit up slightly, with her still straddling his middle.

Corvus took her wrist and brought her hand to his chest where his heart still beat fitfully

“Marry me” he repeated.

Her mouth was on his in seconds, almost cutting off his words. With Proxima’s hands gripping his shoulders Corvus brought his own hands to her back, holding her against him as he deepened the kiss.

After a moment Corvus pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers, their faces remaining just centimetres apart

“Is that a yes?” he quipped cupping her cheeks in his clawed hands.

If there was anything rarer than her laughter it was the tears clinging to the corners of her bright orange eyes

“Yes” she laughed huskily, lifting a hand to Corvus’ cheek

“Yes” she repeated, she kissed him again but this one seemed deeper, more intense than the first.

Corvus felt her shudder as he ran his hands down her arms; no, he would never in a thousand lifetimes, tire of her, he would love her forever.


	22. NEVER AGAIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plenty of couples have fights, ones that get out of hand...right?  
Explaining the origon of the scar on Proxima's lip in Infinity Wars and Endgame

It’s a normal enough thing, for couples to argue, but recently Proxima and Corvus seemed to do little else. Their success during missions hadn’t been affected, but back aboard the Sanctuary 2 their chambers became a verbal warzone... 

“I do not need anger management I need you to stop irritating me to death!”

“By the severed gods Proxima, if you would just stop and listen-”

“Why should I?"

Corvus’ brother, Cull Obsidian had been heading in the direction of the couples shared room, he noticed even from a distance the door had been left open and the sound of shouting and accusations flying reached his ears, as Cull Obsidian drew closer a bright blue spark of electricity lit up the room and hallway a second later Proxima’s spear flew out and embedded itself in the wall opposite the door. 

Wihout stopping Obsidian turned back the way he had come – if weapons had become involved it was best to let the couple fight it out themselves.

Back inside the couples bedroom Corvus rose from ducking Proxima’s spear which she had thrown at him,

“have you lost your damn mind?!” he yelled,

Proxima scoffed derisively, “please, even if it had hit you you’d only be gone a few days. Two weeks at most and I wouldn't miss you!” she spat angrily,

Corvus’ eyes flashed dangerously, “oh, that’s how little you think of me is it my dear?” he retorted sarcastically,

Proxima glared straight back without blinking “The way things have been between us recently? It is yes!” Proxima assured him,

Corvus sneered in her direction,

“If you feel that way why don’t you pack a bag and go to hell right now and save us any more of this?!” he snapped,

Corvus took a few steps towards his wife,

“What more do you expect from me Proxima? When-”

he was cut off when Proxima raised a hand and interrupted,

“I can’t do this with you anymore, not today! I need some space to think” she stated gesturing to the door,

however Corvus stayed where he was,

“Don’t hurt yourself!” he snarled with sarcastically,

Proxima rolled her eyes at the almost childish remark,

“How can you be so juvenile? just get out!” she repeated harshly,

only as she moved towards the bathroom.

Corvus grabbed her wrist, the one not covered in gold armor, to pull her back forcefully,

“No! you are not walking away from this one, Proxima, why can you never just listen for once in your pathetic life?” he growled,

his grip on her wrist tightened but Proxima refused to show it was actually causing her discomfort.

The argument was getting out of control – it was going further than any fight they’d had in their years together, Proxima wretched her arm out of his grip, neither of them noticed the bruises he’d left on her skin,

“Get. OUT!” she screamed, giving her husband a shove to put some distance between them,

“I can’t keep doing this, I wish I’d never married you!” she yelled.

The resulting slap he delivered to her cheek caused Proxima to stumble and the taste of blood exploded in her mouth, with her head tilted to one side from the force of the hit, she barely registered the sound of the door hissing shut as Corvus stalked from the room. 

Standing upright Proxima went ot the bathroom, feeling numb with shock, the anger and frustration she’d been feeling suddenly drained from her body as she leant over the sink, spitting out a mouthful of blood before turning on the tap, letting the water run she cupped her palms and washed her face quickly. 

After shutting off the tap the female simply stood leaning over the sink, breathing heavily while trying to collect herself and her thoughts.

Yes she was a warrior, a soldier, she had suffered far worse blows on the battlefield but this was different, her husband had stuck her across the face in anger, and left without saying a word; if anything her pride hurt far worse than her physical wound.

But Proxima quickly realized that the blood showed no signs of stopping; Corvus’ claw had torn through her top lip.

She exited her chambers and made her way to the medical bay.

Within half an hour Proxima’s torn lip had been stitched and she’d left the medical bay – after being responsible for the Black Order’s medical care for a number of years the doctors and surgeons had no reason to ask what had caused the injury much to Proxima’s mild relief. 

But instead of returning to her chambers Proxima retreated to the only place she knew no one would disturb her; the Observation dome.

The large circular room had always been Proxima’s chosen place of solitude; a room comprised mostly of thick floor to ceiling glass, no one ever went there besides her and over the years the rest of the order knew not to intrude if Proxima was up there; apart from Corvus that is.

Proxima stood at the railing, looking out at the empty expanse of universe before her; she winced as she went to bite her lip – an anxious habit she’d never been able to kick, but feeling her stitches pull slightly made her stop.

She had always lived life on her feet, not caring to plan ahead but simply acting on impulse and emotion, of course she was perfectly capable of planning, of being rational, but she preferred the latter attitude to things; now though…she had absolutely no clue how to handle her current situation.

She and her husband argued just as any couple did but it had never turned physical until today; as well as three stitches in her lip, her cheek now bore bruises made by Corvus knuckles from where the back of his hand had struck her.

Alone, confused and unable to stop herself, Proxima released a choked sob, lifting her hands to her face but after only a few moments she had collected herself again. Getting emotional wouldn’t solve anything she told herself.

Proxima lost track of how long she had been in the Observation dome, but her lip no longer throbbed painfully and she had bitten her smallest nail to shreds. 

Her eyes flicked back in the direction of the door and she heard the tell-tale clank of metal against the iron stairs outside the door.

The person outside hesitated for a few seconds before entering, the door creaked and Corvus Glaive slid into the room, remaining by the door as he regarded his wife. 

When she didn’t immediately react he took a handful of cautious steps into the room but he stopped when she spoke,

“never” Corvus could tell from her voice she’s been crying, he waited as she continued

, “You’ve never hurt me. Ever” she stated,

she didn’t see the look of defeat and shame on Corvus’ features, again he took several well-chosen steps forward, expecting a reaction at any time

“Proxima…” he started to say beseechingly, but was interrupted by his partner, who turned to face him finally,

“I don’t want your apology or excuses.” her words fired like bullets from a gun.

Corvus didn’t bother to cover his surprise when he saw the stitches on her lip or the bruises on her cheek.

He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry,

“Proxima…what can I do?” he found himself offering

Proxima’s expression was one of surprise and disbelief; rolling her eyes she gave a sardonic sound as she turned away.

Corvus moved to stand at the railing beside but a short way behind Proxima, keeping his eyes ahead of him, just as Proxima did.

She spoke after a few moments,

“I suppose there’s no point.” She admitted,

Corvus glanced at her questioningly, moving to stand next to her fully but she still didn’t look at him,

“Punching you in the face – there’s no point since you’ll heal in seconds” she finished,

looking at Corvus at last, to his relief her eyes flickered with humor and he allowed a small smile to break across his features,

“A limb would take weeks to re-grow.” He suggested lightly,

Proxima chuckled cynically, “I’ll think about it” she replied,

Lowering her head so that her chin touched her chest, with a deep sigh her shoulders sagged.

Corvus watched with a guilty expression, up close he could see how sore her stitched lip really looked,

“You know I didn’t mean-” he started, but stopped when Proxima looked up at him again,

“And the things you said before? Did you mean those?” she demanded firmly,

Corvus hoped this wouldn’t lead to another argument, but he would be nothing but honest,

“Not entirely” he said blandly, “You?” he inclined his head to her,

“Maybe, at the time. Yes I suppose so; us being at each-others’ throats like this; it’s draining, and tedious. But that doesn’t mean I…no I didn’t mean what I said, I don’t and will never regret marrying you, ever.” She insisted, her amber eyes meeting his.

As they looked at each other Corvus raised a hand to cup Proxima’s cheek, her eyes flicked to his hand as he did so but didn’t flinch, carefully he drew the tip of his thumb-claw from where the stitches started and over the bruises left by his knuckle, 

“My love, my dear Midnight, you’ll allow me to apologies now?” he asked,

Normally Proxima would shifted her head to nuzzle his hand, this time she didn’t,

“I will; but while I may forgive actions I certainly do not forget them” she warned, her layered voice hardened.

Corvus accepted this and Proxima moved her gaze away.

He watched her nervously “Are we, alright?” Corvus rumbled, Proxima considered the question for a moment, “No.” she answered,

she heard Corvus sigh in understanding and she looked up at him again, “But we will be, with some time” she reassured, laying a hand over his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I don't believe Corvus would ever actually harm Proxima no matter the circumstances, this idea wouldn't leave me alone


	23. OVERINDULGENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proxima makes the most of some respite

Thanos had ordered the Sanctuary 2 be docked for repairs and stock raids on the nearest populated planet, hiring a group who don’t care who they work for as long as they get paid. This allowed his Generals some rare opportunity to relax. Chitauri and Outriders take over the small port, her ‘family’ off causing chaos, mindless torture and engaging in bloody competitions. But Proxima sought out the nearest establishment that provided a descent variety of food. In an uncharacteristic show of leniency, she disregarded her strict diet and exercise regime; sampling bowls of hot stew, spiced meats and sweetened vegetables. Feeling her armor tightening around her stomach Proxima pushed away the last, empty bowl in front of her, leaning back in her seat. The establishment was empty other than her and the terrified owners who had brought every dish Proxima requested in record time while hoping the Black Order’s stay would be a short one, outside the sounds of violence and torture could be heard from the terrorized towns’ people. The planets pair of two small moons were already rising in the sky when Proxima was joined by her husband, who chuckled when he took in her appearance; reclining against the back-rest of her seat, booted feet propped on the table top, and a hand resting on her descended stomach with the other arm crooked behind her head. “Well are you not the picture of self-indulgence” the tall male commented, yet Proxima barley moved, she simply gave a sound of proud accomplishment. Between Proxima and Corvus, she had the larger appetite, she could gorge on enough food for three men if given the chance, “bored of your games already my love?” she questioned with slight surprise, opening her eyes to regard Corvus fully as he stepped closer to the table, “Not at all, I simply wondered when you would join me, however it seems you’ve been enjoying yourself without my help” Corvus said with a smirk.

Proxima chuckled, “Maybe later, but you go; wouldn’t want Obsidian gaining a higher body count than you” she answered lazily, looking up at her husband challengingly, it was Corvus who chuckled this time. “You’re sure?” he hesitated for a moment, ordinarily Proxima would be out there with her ‘family’ indulging in the same mindless acts of violence and mania as them, “I am. I haven’t chosen a dessert yet” she pointed out, suddenly she picked up her spear and flung it towards the owner who had been nervously collecting broken glass from the bar, the creature squealed and froze, but the impact never happened, instead Proxima had stopped it mid-air, her arm raised but otherwise her body language remained ass relaxed as before, “did you hear what I said?!” she snapped, the owner swallowed fearfully “Er, yes, er right away” as he lifted a hand to open the door of the kitchens his hand was impaled by Corvus’ glaive, pinning it to the door for a moment before the blade was ripped out, shrieking in horror and agony the creature fell to its knees clutching his bleeding hand, Proxima, who had called her spear back to her, rested the weapon beside her, glancing between the cowering owner and her husband, “Next time don’t listen in to customers privet conversations, and don’t let that minor injury slow you down, there is far worse his blade can do that that.” she snapped, the owner quickly crawled through the doors and disappeared. Proxima laughed in amusement, “As you can see, I have some entertainment to satisfy me for now, I’ll find you later” she said, adjusting her position slightly, “Very well. Just don’t overindulge, I expect to have at least a little competition from you” Corvus requested, placing a hand on her cheek, “When have I ever failed to give you that?” Proxima said smiling in response, Corvus smirked and Proxima watched him leave, ‘Now where is that dessert?” she thought to herself silently.


	24. CARNIVORE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There aren't many things about her husband that irritate her. His table manners however are another thing entirely.

If there was one thing Proxima did not care for in her lover, it was his eating habits, to a hardened warrior and first daughter of Thanos Corvus living on primarily meat wouldn’t be considered an obvious source of discomfort for his partner of over a year. Proxima stood leaning against the edge of the table with a glass in her hand, filled with a green bubbling vitamin drink. Corvus had just entered the room, they made eye contact as Corvus approached her “You weren’t at this morning’s meal. Busy?” Proxima enquired, draining her glass to the dregs and setting it to one side, “Indeed, strategy meetings with The Maw tend to take up more time than it should – he seems to greatly enjoy finding fault with each and every plan I devised.” Corvus grumbled, Proxima’s eyes widened slightly, “All 14 of them? That must be a record.” Proxima replied casually and gestured to a plate beside her, “I ordered it to be left in case you were hungry” she added, Corvus reached for the plate of now cold meat left over from that morning, “Thoughtful” Corvus did at least attempt to sound less sarcastic than he intended; he preferred his meat raw though heated meat could be just as good, but meat that had been warmed and then gone cold…normally he would rather go hungry, but the ach in his gut was not to be ignored when presented with the enticing smell of food. Taking a thick slice between the claws of his thumb and index finger, he flung the tender meat to his mouth, like a shark standing upright he swallowed after just one bite. As Corvus licked the excess juice from his lips he noticed Proxima staring, “What?” he asked snippily, he wasn’t sure why he felt bothered by the expression of mild disgust on her face, “Must you?” Proxima demanded, “At least use a fork” she nudged the instrument, left untouched on the table, in his direction, only to be ignored as Corvus selected another slice of meat and repeated his previous action, “I won’t be scolded like an infant, Proxima” he growled in irritation, the same sentiment written on her two-toned features as well, “than don’t eat like one!” she snapped, pushing off from the table and leaving the room.

Present day; Corvus had been going over plans for their next planetary invasion, and it had taken an entire day and night to complete something worthy of Thanos’ criticism, but Corvus was not the Titan’s first General for nothing and he was confident that his master would be satisfied. Just as he was finishing, and readying his plans to present the next day, Proxima Midnight, now his wife rather than his lover entered the room; carrying a plate of his favourite meal, Corvus offered her a confused glance, unaware of exactly how long he’d actually been working. Proxima put the plate of hot, freshly cooked meat on the table, “You haven’t eaten in 24 hours” she stated, the Black Order followed a strict diet, exercise and training regime, in order to keep themselves in the best physical condition and skipping meals would cause both physical and mental reflexes to weaken. Corvus looked up from the plate set beside him; the slabs of meat where cut in half and a fork was stuck into the centre of the slice on top of the pile, Corvus gave a half-hearted glair at Proxima, “An attempt at humor?” Corvus questioned, “Perhaps.” Proxima shrugged, but before Corvus could reach for the plate, her own hand darted out, snatching the fork, she took a bite for herself, chewing quickly before swallowing. Caught slightly off guard, Corvus tensed as Proxima licked her lips, catching a drop of meat juice that threatened to run down the corner of her mouth. His hunger for what was on the plate before him suddenly forgotten and replaced by a singular, very different urge, he grabbed the top of his wife’s arm, pulling her forward; he both heard and felt her chuckle as their mouths clashed in a fiery kiss. Corvus didn’t even register that his meal would soon be cold; the flavor still lingered on Proxima’s black lips, providing a much more enticing taste.


	25. FALL*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another idea that wouldn't leave me  
Set pre marriage Proxivus

Their enemies had been eliminated; the entire planet had been razed to ashes by Thanos’ Black Order. 

As Proxima and Corvus regrouped on the ground Cull Obsidian ripped out the engine of an enemy warship, leaping to the ground to safety.

Obsidian growled in warning, the warship was plummeting from the sky in a dead fall.

But the warning had come too late.

Corvus and Proxima darted out of the way in time but as the ship landed and skid across the ground, it toppled over a nearby canyon, it’s heavy steel wings hitting the sides, creating a landslide of rock and earth as the ship fell into the deep, dark crevice.

The resulting noise was deafening, once a safe distance away from the crevice Corvus Glaive looked back.straightening from the crouch he had landed in upon leaping out of the way, but he turned back just in time to see the ground beneath Proxima Midnight disappear under her feet.

With a scream Proxima flung her spear forward and made a desperate attempt to grab the edge only to fall down the dark canyon as Corvus dove onto his stomach

“No!” he screeched refusing to believe he was too late, somehow he was able to grab her just in time.

Corvus felt and heard the bone in her wrist snap under the combination of falling and being grabbed suddenly.

Proxima had prepared herself for the impending fall and fatal impact she would’ve suffered, yet it never came… her eyes opened and her body uncurled itself slightly

“Grab onto the side!” Corvus instructed, breathing heavily.

Proxima tried to find some purchase against the canyon wall, but her free hand and her feet slipped and skid multiple times, finding no ledge or shard of rock to grab onto.

“I can’t” she called out, not yet registering the pain in her broken wrist, she clambered to find something to pull herself up with, until she heard her lover call out to her

“Stay still” Corvus shouted.

Cull Obsidian, who had been standing back now moved forward, handing Corvus his glaive, the General glanced between Proxima and his glaive

“Hold. On!” Corvus ordered, he had been clutching Proxima’s hand with both of his, but he needed one hand to take his glaive from Obsidian.

Wincing in pain Proxima tightened her grip on his hand and Corvus swung his glaive into position, lowering it right by Proxima’s other hand,

“Grab it, the glaive, grab it and I’ll pull you up!” Corvus called.

In her fearful state, Proxima almost looked down, but Corvus stopped her

“Proxima no, just look up, this is where you need to get to don’t look down!” Corvus shouted firmly, yet he’d never sounded so panicked.

Pulling both the glaive and Proxima’s hand Corvus almost had her to safety 

Proxima was able to move her feet so that she could walk up the face of the canyon, that is until her foot slipped and her lovers grip was suddenly gone from hers

“Corvus!” she screamed instinctively.

Corvus grabbed his weapon with both hands

he yelled in panic, but Proxima was able to grab the glaive with both hands before she could fall down into the black canyon below, she was now hanging from the ledge with feet dangling under her

“Corvus, don’t- don’t let me go!” she pleaded, actually pleaded at the top of her lungs; she wouldn’t survive if she fell and they both knew it!

Corvus was breathing heavily, his heart rate increasing with panic, but he attempted to sound reassuring

“Calm down, don’t be ridiculous, I won’t let go.” Corvus assured, digging his feet into the crumbling ground he pulled the glaive and Proxima with it, she was able to get her footing and pushed herself up.

As soon as she was within reach Corvus grabbed the top of her arm and dragged his wife over the edge of the canyon and he fell back with his lover landing on top of him.

Holding Proxima close, lifting a hand to the back of her head he shuffled further away from the edge, seeing parts of the ground crack and fall away, it would have dragged her with it had Corvus not pulled her back.

Corvus let Proxima cling to his front with his arms wrapped securely around her

“I’d never let you fall my love.” He comforted, over Proxima’s shoulder he saw Cull Obsidian observing the exchange in silence, the brothers exchanged a minute nod, silently vowing to keep this minor show of weakness from ever reaching Thanos’ attention.


	26. OBLIVION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Alt death chapter for these two. I don't know why I write so many of these honestly but I had help from obsessedwith on this one ;)

Avengers, Asguardians, Guardians and Mystics charged the battlefield, ready to stand against Thanos’ army of Leviathans, Chitauri and Outriders with the Black Order leading.  


Proxima Midnight grunted as she was knocked onto her back by a member of the Dora Millaje, using her spear to block a strike from her enemies own weapon, she grit her teeth and kicked out at the other woman’s stomach, finding an opportunity she got to her knees and swung the spear up into her opponents chest. Shoving the twitching body to detach it from the points of her spear she continued to block and land blows with spear and fists.

Not far away Corvus was engaged in combat with three Asguardian warriors, he’d battled Asguardians before, it was easy enough for Thanos strategist to analyse their fighting style and counter their attacks.

The first Asgardian was sliced across the chest with Corvus’ namesake weapon, the other tried to defend their friends but was quickly stabbed through the heart and tossed aside while the third was grabbed by the throat, thick drops of blood collecting where Corvus’ claws dug through the skin, with a snarl Corvus held the struggling Asguardian and squeezed his throat until he stopped breath and Corvus felt bone crack under his hand.

On instinct Corvus scanned the area, without breaking his concentration, spotting Proxima shoot a blast of energy from her spear, knocking a Terran, wearing steel armoured wings from the sky.

They caught each-others gaze across the short distance that separated them.

The battle continued and Proxima found herself atop a cluster of rubble, fighting Captain America. His shield deflected most of the blows she’d aimed with her spear, she’d sustained a cut on her cheek and her body ached from battle but she ignored it. 

Shooting a blast in his direction he re-directed and when she tried to bring the spear down on him Steve used his shield send the spear flying from her grasp, with a roar of anger Proxima lunged for the Captain, who flung his spear like a frisbee.

The force of the defensive weapon hitting her square in the gut sent Proxima rolling down the mound of broken stone, grunting in pain.

Producing the previously concealed sword from her gauntlet she was about to follow Steve Rogers who had turned his back on her to fight of an Outrider.

Instead Okoye stopped her before she could reach him, sword against spear the alien female and the General of the Dora Millaje rained down blows against each other in a fierce one on one battle.

Corvus meanwhile struck down a Mystic that had confronted him ‘irksome welp’ Corvus thought to himself, his ears pricked as he heard Proxima shout at the top of her lungs; she wasn’t far, Corvus saw the flash of navy hair and the gleam of her gold armour.

The strike came from nowhere.

One moment Proxima had the upper-hand, about to dispose of the Wakandan kings bodyguard, the next minuet a jolt shot through her entire body. 

Proxima dropped her sword and glanced down to her abdomen; blue blood was seeping through the tear in her suit where it had been exposed by lack of armour, Okoye shot her a look of distain and moved on. Proxima, with shaking hands, tried to cover the wound.

From a few feet away Corvus had seen her stop suddenly and her opponent stalk away, ripping his glaive from the chest of an Asguardian he saw his wife drop to her knees with her back to him, hunching over herself.

Without thinking Corvus made him way towards her, cutting down any creature that got in his way. By the time he’d reached her Proxima was lying on her side, her knees drawn up slightly towards her chest

“Midnight!” he called, putting a hand on her arm, she turned weakly to look at him but her eyes were unfocused and barely open.

That was when he saw the blood, too much blood, seeping through her twitching fingers as she tried to stop it. Corvus paled

“No, no no” he muttered.

Dropping his glaive carelessly and leaning over his wife, not caring for the battle that continued, and no one else seemed to notice them either, Corvus put his hands over Proxima’s, desperate to stop her bleeding out in front of him

“-s no use” she rasped thickly, “Can’t stop it” she told him, the cut on her cheek smeared with blood from the cut on her cheek which was also bruised. Corvus felt his throat constrict

“No, I can, just, stay still. And stay awake” he instructed, with a bloodied hand he brushed back stray locks of her hair that had fallen across her face.

Proxima grimaced at the pain in her side, coughing up a mouthful of blood to Corvus horror

“Proxima” he started but before he could continue she released a cry, her body convulsing, Corvus tried to hold her still but gently

“Proxima, it’s alright, stay with me my love.” He stammered, but Proxima suddenly fell still, breathing heavily a few times before her eyes rolled and shut forever.

Corvus, who could do nothing but watch with sorrow and dread “Proxima…don’t do this, Proxima wake up!” 

He shook her hard, he felt disconnected from his surroundings, from his very being.

The only thing he could feel was his wife’s still frame under his hands which floundered over her arm, her neck, the side of her head, everywhere.

Pausing but never fully touching her as he did so

“Proxima…I promised to never go where you could not follow – you were meant to do the same!” he muttered, his thin grey lip wavered and he glanced up, spotting Thanos – he’d seen and was watching with a look of fury and rage

“Stand Corvus Glaive and fight!” the titan thundered, not caring one bit for his now deceased General.

Fight. Corvus thought…deep down the instinct was still there – to stand and fight to his own death but…what was the point? If Thanos emerged victorious from this…what would be left for him, Corvus Glaive, at the end of it? What was victory without her to share it with?

Without breaking his gaze from Thanos, who by now was fighting of an onslaught from Captain Marvel, Iron Man and Thor, .

Corvus reached for his glaive and shoved the larger blade through his chest. He was surprised when there was no pain, he felt the blood trickle past his lips, the glaive slip from his fingers, then he felt nothing.

Corvus fell onto his stomach, his face turned towards the face of his beloved, reaching out his hand found hers,

“My Midnight. Wait for me” he thought silently, before everything fell black and his last breath rattled through his lungs. Nothing, not even death would rip them apart.


	27. HAPPY ENDING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvus had sworn to bring Thanos victory in acquiring the Infinity Stones - He has done so.  
Now he has one more, far more important promise to keep
> 
> A shorter chapter than I realized but once again i'm up at 1am I'm very sleep deprived right now lol

After gaining the six infinity stones Thanos had succeeded in wiping out half of all life in the universe. Once this was done he had taken what was left of the Black Order and fled to a planet in the far reaches of the galaxy; with his lifelong goal completed he could finally rest, as could his ‘children’. 

Proxima Midnight stood at top a large grassy hill, despite the view of lush green fields and thriving forests that stretched out before her Proxima closed her eyes, inhaling the vast assortment of smells that lingered in the air, a far cry from the sounds of battles raging and the scent of blood and sweat, an experience she had learned to appreciate, even crave, in her service to Thanos but now the scents of soil, fresh air and numerous plants and flowers where what dominated her senses. Proxima smiled as a pair of strong lean arms encircled her waist, every muscle in her body relaxed as Corvus leant his chin on her shoulder, Proxima placed her hands over to her husbands own “My love” she crooned, resting the side of her head against his, there had been a moment in the heat of battle when she was certain only one, perhaps neither of them would be leaving the battlefield, for once she was relieved to be wrong.

She felt Corvus frown, his brow furrowing against the skin of her neck as he spoke “After all this time” he rumbled, before he could say anymore Proxima spun around in his arms, placing her hands on his chest feeling the material of his cloak had become stiff with dried blood, dirt and sweat “Always thinking” she observed, “Can’t we just…enjoy it? This…just for now?” she beseeched, Corvus shook his head slightly to clear his head, “Of course, I apologise my dear.” he stated, allowing his clawed hands to wander from Proxima’s hips and up her back, “oh Midnight, my dear Midnight” he sighed, his eyes never leaving hers even as she tilted her head slightly as she gazed at him, his name rolled from his lips lovingly. But for once Corvus Glaive had no idea what to say to his wife, the mission they had been working towards their entire life was done; their way of life would be entirely different from now on, what words could you say in such a circumstance. 

Corvus pulled away slightly, “I made you a promise once, to show you the universe, I know half of its gone now, but I can show you what’s left, if you’ll allow me” he said quietly, even though they were alone, Proxima chuckled, “Where do you propose we start my love? Even with half of it gone the universe is still rather large” she replied feigning a coy smile, watching as Corvus moved passed her to stand near the edge of the hill “It’s a large planet, could take a good year or so to see its entirety” he mused, looking out at what lay before them; open fields and dense forests, cliffs littered with caves and crevices, deep lakes and waterfalls hundreds of feet high. Turning from the view Corvus reached a hand out for Proxima he grinned as her eyes lit up, not with bloodlust or the hunger for a battle, but a deep curiosity, an excited need for discovery she hid from anyone but him. Grinning, Proxima took her husbands’ hand tightly and together they climbed down the hill and into the unknown.


	28. NOT YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission takes a bad turn and an unexpected fight ensues

“Corvus?” Proxima hissed into the darkness, her only source of light an eerie red glow behind her and the glow of her spear in her hands, she, her husband and Ebony Maw had been sent to infiltrate a facility and steal some technology Thanos was sure could help aid his search for the Infinity Stones. There was one rather large obstacle however. The group of techs and scientists in charge of the facility possessed a series of lethal toxins and serums at their disposal – the planet indulged in a very eclectic set of research.  


While searching for the item they required, Proxima and Corvus had been separated and Proxima now found herself descending an iron staircase, surrounded by thick wooden crates and steel containers. It was unlikely that the item was being kept in a musty storage area so Proxima felt no need to root through the boxes and crates she passed as she reached the bottom of the stair and made her way forward, the crack of light in the distance indicated a doorway was located at the opposite end of the large room.

Proxima kept her eyes on the door, her goal for the moment, only looking away to scan to room every so often – on alert for an attack as any good General should be.

Her ears twitched as they registered the quietest of sounds to her right. Whirling round she used her spear to defend herself – the ring of her weapon meeting her opponents echoed through the cavernous storage space. Proxima, who had been knocked back by the force of the blow she’d guarded herself against, strained under her enemy's weight

“Hold on…there’s only one person who’s ever been able to creep up on me like that!” she realized, her eyes met her attackers and to her horrified confusion she found herself looking back into the blazing orange eyes of her husband.

Kicking out, Proxima was able to knock Corvus back just enough to allow her to get to her feet and deflect another blow from his glaive 

“What are you doing? Corvus it’s me!” she said loudly.

she recived only a snarl in response and she was forced to raise her spear to guard against a flurry of blows he aided at her!

Proxima’s mind raced, why was he attacking he? Had he betrayed her? Thanos? The Order? ‘No, that can’t be!’ she thought to herself There had to be something else.

With her back against a crate she rolled out of the way of another attack. She took a few steps back

“Why are you doing this?” Proxima demanded,

the handle of her spear met the blade of his glaive as Corvus tried to bring it down on her her, she grunted with effort as he pushed down on her but she stood firm, it was then that Proxima saw, really saw his eyes.

They were bright orange as normal but there was a disconnected look to them, a haze that told her all was not as it seemed. Then she saw the dart – small, red and embedded in an unprotected part of Corvus’ neck; obviously he had been injected with something that had made him turn against his allies – his wife.

Proxima knew she had to fight. If she could knock him down , stun him just long enough to get the dart out… “so be it” she whispered, steeling her resolve she went at her husband with everything she had. Proxima stumbled back, clutching her spear.

Pieces of her armour where now missing from where Corvus had grabbed at it viciously with his claws, and her under suit was torn in various places leaving her flesh exposed. Proxima panted from exertion,

“Whatever they gave you certainly improved your fighting skills, my love” she mumbled, more to herself since she had realized by now that her Corvus could not hear her, but she would find him, once she’d defeated him.

Their weapons met in the air once more, they pushed against each other trying to win back the advantage with equal determination. Either one or both of them slipped because both glaive and spear were sent soaring through the air, landing somewhere in the darkness. 

Corvus, who’d said nothing during their fight, only snarled, growled and grunted, resorted to slashing at her with his claws.

She tried to defend the blows but he wretched the spear from her grip and tossed it to one side, kicking her in the gut, using her fists and forearms she managed to prevent him from landing the first few punches he threw but he soon had the upper-hand.

As she fell to the floor she screamed as his claws sliced through the material of her suit and cut into her back, blue blood dripped to the floor, Proxima gasped as she crawled as few feet and on her knees she grabbed her spear, only to be slashed across the calf muscle in her leg, making her cry out in pain. 

Making use of the thick armour covering her left arm she managed to knock Corvus away from her, the impact made a deafening clang as Corvus fell to the floor, bleeding from his temple. Proxima quickly stood but her legs gave way without permission!

Proxima got to her feet, leaning heavily on the crates she passed, finding a gap between two storage containers, Proxima inspected her arm, three deep claw tracks went from one side at the top of her arm to the other. 

Ceasing her inspection of her injuries Proxima strained to hear…the room had fallen silent.

She jumped slightly when a loud clatter resounded through the area, she steadied her breathing, quieting her exhales so they were practically inaudible. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted her spear lying on the floor. It would mean abandoning her protective position.

A loud clatter tore through the silence and Proxima crawled towards her spear. The moment it was in her hands she spotted Corvus advancing towards her.

She snarled and skittered back, holding her spear defensively in-front of her but Corvus dropped into a crouch 

“Wait! Proxima, it’s me, it’s me!” he told her

Proxima swallowed thickly, slowly lowering her weapon as Corvus came towards her, keeping low to the ground to remain on her level.

“It’s me” he repeated, Proxima looked to his neck – the dart was gone,

"It must have come loose enough for me to regain my senses because I was able to think clearly enough to pull it out.” Corvus informed, dropping the dart to one side.

After a moment’s hesitation Proxima threw herself at him. Corvus caught her in his arms and held her tightly as she did him

“I’m relieved” she said, her tone shaking more than she wanted to admit. Corvus rubbed the space between her shoulders,

“I’m sorry, my love” Corvus whispered loudly.

Pulling away he held a hand to her cheek, seeing fresh bruising on her neck and face, but he caught sight of the claw marks on her arm still oozing blood.

Corvus’ eyes widened “I tried to stop myself, I wanted to... couldn’t…” he stammered slightly

Proxima leant in to his hand “I knew it wasn’t you, but I don’t understand, the glaive protects you from toxins” Proxima started before a third voice cut in

“A Psychological based serum”

the couple looked up to see Ebony Maw standing at the top of the iron stair case

“The glaive couldn’t counteract it because it simply reworked your mentality rather than attacking your body or brain physically. It’s seems your weapon does have its limits” Ebony Maw drawled.

With his telekinetic abilities he picked up the dart from the floor

“as does this. You’d think such a valuable serum would be able to be injected without having to leave the dart penetrated into the skin.”

Maw pondered out loud, plucking the dart from the air and tucking it into his pocket before turning to leave

“If you two are quite finished with your moment of intimacy, I have acquired what we came here for and informed our lord; shall we return to the sanctuary? Our Master is expecting us within the hour.”

With that he disappeared into the shadows.

Corvus shot a snarl over his shoulder at his departing teammate while Proxima tore away what was left of her sleeve and tied a make shift tourniquet around the top of her arm, above her wounds. 

Corvus quickly helped his wife stand by putting her under injured arm around his neck, holding her waist with his other,

“Midnight, once again I apologies…My love you know I would never…” he started, looking to her with concern, almost panic.

Despite the pain in her back and the feeling of blood running down her spine she pressed her forehead to his temple

“I know.” She reassured.


	29. SUBMERGED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a head-cannon I have that Proxima is the only member of the Order that cannot swim and that Corvus is the only one who knows this.

The mission itself had been simple; infiltrate the targeted planet and dispose of its king, taking and rendezvous with the Sanctuary 2 on a neighbouring planet; 

But Proxima and Corvus’ cover had been blown as they made their escape. Proxima grabbed the blaster strapped to her thigh and shot at the group of royal guards pursuing them, armed with high powered weapons and vicious, dog-like creatures that where trained to chase and detain – and only kill when commanded.

Proxima and Corvus had split up and, over their communication bands had agreed to meet at the large frozen lake in the outskirts of the smaller of the two cities dividing the planet.

The lake was lined with dead and broken trees unable to survive the constant, frigid temperature that made up the planets climate. 

Proxima rolled behind a tree, holding her spear close to her body, she waited until the guards stopped to reload – giving away the inefficient age of the planets weaponry. Proxima took out three guards herself before a stray blast of enemy fire shot past her ankle – burning a hole through the sturdy material of her suit and unfortunately, the flesh it concealed.

Dropping to one knee, Proxima cried out in pain, glaring at the approaching creatures, snarling and snapping their jaws, anticipating the order to kill.

The commander of the royal guard stepped forward and the snarling and growling creatures fell eerily silent in his presence

“Give it up thief, You’re a dread-lord of the Mad Titan, don’t deny it! You’re to come with us and be detained until the Nova Corps can collect you. You must answer for yours and your masters crimes against the galaxy” the commander stated loudly.

However from the branches of a tree behind them, Corvus dropped to the ground, brandishing his namesake weapon; slaughtering the guards and a handful of their blood-hounds within seconds, the ones that were left scattered and fled.

Leaving the mangled bodies Corvus began to make his way back to his wife

“My love are you alrigh-” Corvus called only for the commander of the royal guard, heavily wounded and bleeding profusely, gave a strangled command in his native language, and out of nowhere one of the dog like creatures, the largest of the ones Proxima had been chased by, leapt out of nowhere.

It threw itself at Proxima, it knocked her off of her feet and sent her rolling across the ground while Corvus gutted the creature as well as the now unconscious Commander.

Corvus looked up and saw Proxima pushing herself to her hands and knees, he took a few strides towards her only to realize that the ground beneath his feet had changed texture. 

Proxima was lying close to the centre of the frozen lake.

Carefully Corvus took another few steps forward – listening carefully for any sound that would indicate any sign of the ice breaking beneath him before calling out to his wife,

"Midnight, don't move. You’re on the lake, it’s weakest in the middle” Corvus told her.

She looked down, he was right.

Very slowly, she got to her feet, pausing every few seconds.

Corvus put down his glaive, eyes scanning the ice beneath her feet.

“Just…take it slowly. Keep your eyes on me” he instructed.

Proxima nodded, taking small, tentative steps towards her husband, trying hard not to slip – she knew the water would be below freezing, not only was the very temperature a risk should she fall in, but Proxima could not swim.  


Suddenly a loud crack sounded, Proxima glanced down and then to the embankment. Corvus felt his heart stop at the sound and Proxima stiffened, not making any other movement for a few seconds.

Corvus took a breath and moved forward slowly

“Come on…keep going” he encouraged, his arm outstretched and his hand reaching to his wife.

As instructed she kept her eyes on him, and his mouth twitched as her gaze met his, she was almost within reach.

But with another horrendous crack the ice beneath Proxima broke apart; her torso hit the sharp edge and she clawed desperately at the slippery surface to save herself but it wasn’t enough; she fell into the water! 

“NO!”

It was unclear who screamed louder but Proxima’s voice was cut off as she disappeared beneath the dark surface.

Corvus raced across the ice to where Proxima had fallen through, sliding onto his stomach as he reached it, he shoved away loose chunks of ice, shouting and calling out in alarm

“No, Proxima, no, no!” he repeated, clawing at the surface of the water trying to see through the clouded water.

He shoved his cloak from his body and slithered into the freezing water head first.  


Corvus swam faster than any human; his movements a combination of moving his body up and down and his arms in a breast-stroke motion. Still, the freezing temperature hit his body like a thousand bullets being driven into his body.

Luckily he spotted Proxima quickly; she wasn’t moving and her eyes had shut.

Grabbing her quickly Corvus held her close as he broke the surface of the water, taking in a lungful of air before clambering out of the water.

Corvus grabbed his cloak and carried Proxima safely back to the embankment where he laid her down in the snow

“Proxima?” he said, pushing away the damp strands of hair clinging to her face

“Proxima? My love wake up”

he shook her but Proxima’s head slid to one side, limp, lifeless.

But Corvus wasn’t going to give up on her,

“Midnight?!” he shook her firmly; nothing.

Corvus grabbed at the clasps of her armour, “Proxima, don’t you dare! You are not doing this now...” he growled,

Finally removing and throwing the armour to one side, he then held her nose and breathed into her mouth, he repeated the action twice more before pausing.

With a fearful expression Corvus felt panic starting to settle in…

Suddenly Proxima retched, her body shuddering as she coughed up mouthfuls of water.

With a hand on her shoulder Corvus rolled her onto her side until she’d finished.

Proxima slumped back and her eyes opened

“C-…Corvus…” she choked, shivering violently

, “Sh, you’re alright, it’s alright now” he cupped her face, his thumbs grazing her cheeks over the black marking that reached over the bridge over her nose, forehead and eyes.

His own body suddenly felt drained and heavy with relief, leaning down he leant his forehead to her own, she was shivering violently and clearly shaken.  


Breathing heavily Proxima grasped his hand, but winced in pain, her leg jerking, and when Corvus looked down her saw her foot resting in a growing pool of blood, the wound left by the guards blaster was exposed and edged with matted, scorched flesh.

Tearing a piece of material from the arm of his under suit, Corvus tied a tourniquet above the injury, Proxima pushed herself to sit up, supporting the weight of her upper body on her elbows

“thank you” she muttered, Corvus looked to her

“can you stand?” he questioned, she nodded but felt Corvus watching her intently as she stood.

She was still shivering and clearly in pain when she tried to put weight on her injured foot and so Corvus picked up his cloak from the ground and wrapped her in it – the material still warm from his own high body temperature.

She staggered but Corvus steadied her before she could fall.

Proxima was about to argue but Corvus shot her a look and she allowed him to support her as they made their way to their waiting Q ship, Proxima found herself suddenly too tired – and too grateful – to argue with her husband.


	30. NIGHTMARES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proxima suffers nightmares after a traumatic experience during a mission. This was why she never wanted to love. it made you vulnerable. it made you CARE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before Proxima and Corvus are married

Proxima woke with a jolt, cold sweat stuck to her forehead, neck and spine and her breathing was rapid, shaky. For the past month she had been plagued with nightmare-ish images in her mind whenever she tried to sleep. 

Yet they were not easy to dismiss as childish or irrational fears because they were true – the smell of blood that was not her own, the gargling sounds of a male drowning in his own blood.

Proxima lurched out of bed and entered her private bathroom, splashing her face with cold water she clawed back control of her breathing and trembling hands. 

Going back to her bed she picked up the pillow and blanket without thinking about what she was doing.

Corvus stalked the shadowy halls of the Sanctuary 2, every so often the chittering and scurrying of Outriders lurking the corridors caught his attention. 

Due to the regenerative powers of his glaive, the first dread lord needed only two or three hours of sleep a night, he’d finished his work and decided to take a walk about the ship before retiring.

His mind wandered until he realized his feet had led him to the corridor where Proxima’s chambers where located. In the last few months their purely physical relationship had deepened and they had each admitted and accepted that they felt more deeply for each other than previously thought.

Corvus was about to consider going back to his own chambers, thinking his lover would be fast asleep by this point only to see an Outrider huddled near the wall opposite the door to Proxima’s chambers, it was snapping its jaws and snarling while it’s body stayed tense, moving forward slightly and then back, as though it wanted to move closer to the door but something was holding it at back. 

Corvus approached and the Outrider seemed to be trying to alert him to something.

Confused, Corvus shooed the creature away, it scurried down the hall and disappeared into the darkness. Corvus meanwhile, looked to the chambers door, had the Outrider sensed danger maybe? Corvus doubted it, if Proxima where in danger there would be more obvious signs – that was when he heard a sound from inside, a cry perhaps?

Without thinking he pressed the intercom 

“Midnight, it’s me. Are you well?” he asked, silently telling himself that when she emerged and gutted him for disturbing her it would be worth it, knowing she was safe.

But there was no answer. Corvus entered the pass code to Proxima’s room (They had exchanged pass codes just last month, before their last mission) Corvus entered and was surprised by what he saw in the dim light.

Proxima, along with just her pillow and blanket, lay curled on the steel floor at the foot of her bed – clearly trapped in the throes of a sever nightmare.

Immediately Corvus went to her, crouching at Proxima’s side

“Midnight, wake up. You’re dreaming”

he shook her twitching, perspiring frame. She was mumbling loudly, incoherent but urgent. 

Pulling the blanket from her grasp Corvus tried again to wake her, finally she gave a distressed cry, slamming her hand down into the floor before she sat up, breathing heavily and shaking badly.

Corvus caught her shoulders in his hands

“It’s alright, you’re alright. You were having a night terror” he told her, hoping to calm her.

Proxima blinked incomprehendingly at her lover for a moment, her face seemed to be searching his for something until her shoulders slumped and she bowed her head, concealing her face behind a curtain of deep blue hair.

Corvus carefully moved closer to her, Proxima Midnight could possess an unpredictable temperament when she wished, but when she didn’t react Corvus took her in his arms and was mildly surprised when she latched onto the material of his suit, his cape having been left in his own rooms, and Proxima curled her body against his as hard as possible.

Proxima listened to the reassuring thud of Corvus’ heartbeat – the rhythm naturally faster than her own, but it brought her comfort nonetheless. 

Her mouth twitch almost into a smile when a comforting rumble sounded through Corvus’ chest, and his clawed hand carded through her tangle of hair. He did so love doing that and she wondered who it brought more comfort to – herself of Corvus.

Once she had relaxed Corvus laid his hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles there,

“Why are you down here on the floor my lady Midnight?” he asked quietly.

Proxima sighed and sat back to face him properly, Corvus pushed the front section of her hair away from her face, simultaneously wiping the cold sweat from her forehead.

Proxima cleared her throat

“When I first came here from Sakkaar, I couldn’t get used to the bed, I was used to sleeping on the floor of the cells so I used to simply lie here when I couldn’t get to sleep. It helped, it felt familiar” she admitted and Corvus nodded,

“I understand – it took Obsidian and I months to get used to sleeping in separate chambers. Every night for the first week we were here he would knock on my door, without even opening the doors I simply had to assure him that everything was fine then he would go back to his own rooms –it had been just the two of us for so long” Corvus recalled.

He’d never told anyone this, he even pretended to Cull Obsidian that he didn’t recall such events, but he did.

Proxima listened and ran a hand through her hair, Corvus stood and held out his hand. Proxima let him take her hand and she got to her feet. 

Proxima took the blanket and pillow from the floor and remade her bed while Corvus disappeared into her bathroom, Proxima, dressed in a pair of of short, loose fitting shorts and a fitted black vest, sat cross-legged near the centre of the bed, knowing at the side of her thumbnail.

When Corvus returned he held out a glass of water to Proxima, she reluctantly took it, taking a few sips while Corvus sat on the edge of the bed

“Do you want to tell me?” he asked, Proxima stayed silent as she placed the half empty glass on the table beside the bed. Corvus however, could already guess what her nightmare had been about

“It’s about last month, isn’t it” he stated.

Proxima tensed, “It’s the same every night.” She said, confirming Corvus theory.

While traveling for their last assigned mission Proxima and Corvus had been imprisoned by bounty hunters – they’d thrown the two dread-lords in side-by-side cells. 

After alerting the Nova Corps to their capture of two of Thanos generals the bounty hunters had decided to try to gain information of Thanos whereabouts and where the Sanctuary would dock next, thinking they would gain an even larger reward if they not only handed over two Black Order Generals but the mad titan himself.

What they hadn’t taken into account was the Black Orders resilience and loyalty to their master. They’d taken Proxima first, to Corvus secret horror.

He’d managed not to show any outward emotion when they took her away, taunting him with examples of what they would do to her, instead Corvus remained silent.

Proxima lasted three hours until whatever it was they were doing succeeded in drawing reluctant screams of pain from her lungs.

Still she refused to talk. When they brought her back they dumped her half conscious body on the floor, Corvus recalled how he had reached for her through the bars separating their cells as soon as the bounty hunters had left. She was just out of his reach.

But it was not her own torture that plagued Proxima’s night mares. She had stirred from her unconscious state to find their captors hauling Corvus out of his cell – they’d both been injected with a numbing agent upon arrival and Corvus, separated from his Glaive as she was from her spear, was unable to fight of the effects as quickly as he should have been. 

Proxima’s eyes rolled back and she fell unconscious once more. She’d had no idea how long she’d been there but when she woke she was horrified by the sight in front of her.

Corvus Glaive’s body hung from hooks lodged through his hands, his eyes completely missing from his skull, his mouth hung open with thick black blood dropping from his jaws.

His clothing was torn and chunks of flesh was missing, exposing his ribs along with other bone and muscle that shouldn’t ever be on display.

Proxima had sat up at dizzying speed and thrown herself backwards so that she was pressed against the wall – Corvus had died only once in the years since she’d joined the Order, and Proxima had never been witness to it before.

She rolled to one side, retching and gagging violently – a useless instinct since her stomach was empty after two days without food. With a hand over her mouth Proxima's eyes flitted back and forth from the greusome scene.

She wondered how…if…Corvus would recover from this, his glaive had been taken along with her own weapons and locked away.

Proxima shut her eyes, ignoring the sting and taste of salt as tears ran down her cheeks, she kept her face turned away, fearing she would be driven mad by the sight of the male she had come to love in a way she’d never imagined, hanging from steel hooks, nothing but a bloodied, eyeless corpse before her.

It must have been hours later when Proxima heard it, that wretched gurgling sound as Corvus body mended itself, tortuously slow, his lungs thick with congealed blood that needed to be shifted in order for him to breathe properly.

In the present Proxima told him of the images that haunted her when she slept, she felt her stomach churn at the memory, with the back of her hand pressed to her mouth she turned away from Corvus, he put his hand to her back and lent close to her, 

“But we got out. Obsidian and the Maw made sure of that – and the glaive did its job; A am still here, with you” he reassured, pressing a kiss to her jaw.

Proxima took a breath and faced him again

“This is new territory for me – I’ve never felt love before, not like this, not the way I love you.” She admitted 

“I…I'm afraid. Afraid that loving you makes me vulnerable, weak. Because now I know what love feels like I never want to lose it – I never want to lose you. What happened has made me realize that more completely than I ever thought possible” Proxima confessed, clutching his hand in hers.

With his free hand Corvus cupped her cheek, “Proxima” he started, the rare use of her first name enough to convey how serious he was taking this, as she hoped he would. 

But there was nothing he could say in that moment, as Thanos Generals there was no guarantee, no promise they would live beyond their next assigned mission, and Corvus would not insult her by lying, he knew she understood well enough their chosen lifestyle.

Proxima knew he could say nothing at this point and simply said

“Stay” she pushed her cheek against his hand and held his other hand tighter,

“Stay here tonight” she requested. They'd had sex countless times, in her bed and his, but they'd only actually slept side by side in the same bed a handful of times, but Corvus didnt have to think before answering. 

“I’ll stay” he promised and embraced Proxima as they made themselves more comfortable and pulled the blankets over to cover them

“As long as you need me, for as long as you want me, I’ll stay” he vowed, Proxima curled against him in silent acknowledgment of his words

‘forever’ she found herself thinking but sleep claimed her before she could ponder this involuntary thought.


	31. SCORCHED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proxima suffers an injury during a mission gone haywire  
based on my headcannon on why Proxima wears armour on her left arm and right leg in the movie

Proxima and Corvus panted heavily as they raced through the corridors of the parliament building. They’d been sent infiltrate and destroy or otherwise sabotage the planets most advanced weapons and transport systems while Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian oversaw the genocide of half the planets populace. However they had been apprehended before they’d been able to leave unnoticed. 

They’d been brought before the Government leader in chains but they had underestimated the strength and power of the Black Order.

The guards had barley any time to react before Proxima had re-called her confiscated spear from the grasp of a guard and used it to break hers and her husbands restraints, Corvus had then taken a detonator from his pocket and activated it. 

Destroying not only the weapons labs, armoury and transport hanger but the entire first second and third floors.

The remaining guards and their leader where swiftly dealt with but the entire building was now extremely unstable and in complete chaos. 

More guards, the ones who were not running to save their own hides from the collapsing building, were chasing after the Black Order Generals.

The couple skid around a corner, darting either side of an open doorway to avoid the fire of blasters, Corvus’ communication band vibrated and bleeped with a message which Corvus accepted, a small, grainy hologram of Ebony Maw appeared, hovering a few centimetres above Corvus’ wrist

“Have you completed the task required?” he asked calmly,

Corvus glanced at Proxima who fired blasts of black energy at their attackers from her side of the doorway, Corvus looked back to his waiting teammate

“There’s been some…complications” he answered, more shots were fired, he felt their heat as the blasts flew past just inches from his face.

Proxima fired another blast of energy which hit guards hand – causing his weapon to explode, taking out the guard and his three companions.

Corvus and Proxima ducked behind the wall in order to avoid the edges of the blast. Ebony Maw was unimpressed

“Then do hurry so that we can leave this planet – if we are to deliver new of failure to our master he will be even less pleased should we remain here longer than necessary”

he pursed his lips in displeasure, Corvus ended the transmission

“Sanctimonious son of a-” Corvus grumbling where cut short by Proxima’s urgent shout

“Corvus!” she got to her feet quickly just as he did, then he saw it.

Fire was now tearing through the building at an alarming rate.

The couple hesitated for a split second

“Go. NOW!” Corvus roared and they ran as fast as possible in the opposite direction.

Corvus tapped the panel of his communication band.

“Brother?” It was Cull Obsidian’s deep growling tone that responded this time

Corvus spoke quickly as he ran

“Cull, were heading to the west side of the building, seventh floor, we need you here now!” Corvus ordered.

He glanced at Proxima without her realizing, she was focus on the path in front of her, on keeping as much distance between them and the fire, which was spreading rapidly.

Corvus looked back to his communication band to address his brother in a more discreet voice “And brother, hurry.” He requested before ending the transmission.

The heat was becoming unbearable, as the couple continued to run, where, it wasn’t yet clear, but they needed to get out; fast, smoke was forming in thick clouds above them and getting thicker by the minute. 

Corvus heard Proxima coughing, in-spite of her holding her arm up her face to protect herself from the smoke

“Where do we go?” she rasped, they’d not passed any stairways which would lead to the lower floors

“There!”

Corvus pointed and grabbed her wrist, tugging her after him as he led them to a large floor to ceiling window, he put his arm out to stop her going further before using his glaive to smash the thick glass – they both let out a cry as the exposure to air fed the flames which crept closer and closer.

Corvus tried to contact Cull once again

“Cull where are you? You need to get here now! The building is in flames and we’ve no way of getting out” he informed.

His tone calm but Proxima could hear the edge in his voice – he was worried. This, in turn, worried her

“Where are they?” she asked loudly over the roar of the flames before breaking off as she was hit with another outburst of coughs and wave of dizziness caused by the unbearable heat and inhalation of smoke.

Corvus was about to reply when something in the lower levels gave way, making the unstable building shudder violently. 

Corvus crouched, steadying himself with one hand while the other still clutched his glaive.

Proxima lost her footing just as two heavy pillars disconnected from the floor and ceiling holding them in place

“Proxima!” Corvus warning came too late; the pillars and part of the ceiling came down around them in a crash!

Corvus was forced to turn away as he was suddenly blinded by a wave of smoke along with the dust and grit that had been swept up by the force of the falling pillar.

When he looked back Corvus was surrounded by flames flickering at his ankles, he hissed as they scorched his feet but the glaive quickly mended his flesh.

His eyes scanned the floor for his wife, when he spotted her he was at her side immediately; she was lying on her stomach, trapped and motionless beneath the pillars. Corvus touched her face

“Midnight? My love…” he tried to rouse her.

She choked out a deep breath and Corvus almost slumped with relief,

“Don’t try to move, you’ll only do more damage to yourself” he instructed,

his hand came to cup her jaw which was now blackened with soot from the floor.

She winced and gave a cry of pain “hurts!” she said, gritting her teeth, Corvus gave her an understanding look “I know, I know, it won’t for much long just let me-“

Corvus looked over to where the beams had fallen – luckily it didn’t look like they had fallen on where any major organs where located nor across any vital bones in her spine meaning he should be able to move them with limited risk to Proxima’s life.

The pillars had, however fallen across her leg. Still alit with flames.

Corvus moved into position and looked to Proxima 

“Do you think you can push up with your hands? It’ll help me lift them” he asked

She nodded once “I can try” she said.

Only on arm was free enough to move so Corvus responded with a nod of his own,

“Ready? Now!” he told her, after a few moments of straining to lift the pillars Corvus was forced to stop and Proxima gave another cry of pain as she collapsed under her own weight

“It's no good. I think my arm is broken, my other one is stuck, I can’t move it at all” she added, trying to supress her panic, her chest tightened painfully making it harder to breath.

Corvus had left the pillar and returned to her side, she was close to passing out. 

Then, a shout was heard, Corvus looked up to see a Q-ship hovering just outside the window, Cull opened the door and leapt inside, landing so heavily that the building gave another precarious tremor.

Never had he been more glad to see his brother Corvus shouted to him through the smoke,

“Cull! Proxima’s trapped, get these beams off of her!” he ordered, taking Proxima’s hand, the one that wasn’t trapped under the burning pillar

“Hold on my love, it’ll hurt but not for long, we’ll get you out” he promised, his bones crunched in her tightened grip and Proxima screamed as Cull Obsidian heaved the pillars away one at a time.

Gasping in relief and pain she suddenly went lax, over come by the smoke and the amount of pain she was in.

Corvus lifted her into his arms and boarded the ship with Cull.

With Proxima unconscious in his arms, Corvus watched from the window as the blazing building crumbled into a pile of burning rubble.

After a prolonged stay in the medical unit and an extended leave of duties, Proxima eventualy made an almost full recovery. 

Her left arm and right leg where never the same however.

Beneath the gold armour she wore into battle, beneath the durable layer of her black under suit, her arm and leg would remain burned and scared for the rest of her life, weakened by irreparable muscle and tissue damage.

Skin grafts could only do so much and she was reluctant to have the limb entirely replaced with the cybernetics Thanos had been eagerly experimenting with as of late. Instead she’d commissioned a set of armour that strengthened her weakened limbs so that when worn there was no evidence of the damage that lay underneath.

One evening Corvus had opened the door to the washroom connected to their chambers, Proxima, who was standing naked from the waist up in-front of the sink, jumped, startled by his sudden appearance which was odd since her senses was as sharp as a flint. 

Corvus apologised “I didn’t realize you were in here” he said

“what are you doing?” he asked.

Proxima frowned “nothing” she retorted defensively, but Corvus had already seen.

He’d caught the way she’d snapped her arm back to her side when he’d entered..

She’d been examining her injured arm in the cracked mirror above the sink, she reached for the worn grey robe thrown on the floor but Corvus stepped forward

“Don’t” he stated, Proxima looked to him in surprise as she picked up the robe but Corvus planted himself in front of her, gingerly taking her scarred hand, with gentle force he made her drop the robe back to the floor

“You don’t have to do that, you know you don’t” he scolded gently.

Proxima refused to look anywhere but to the side, her eyes fixed to the steel floor. Deep down she did know it, but instinct was a hard thing to fight sometimes.

She had never considered herself vain , she cared little for the battle scars she had gathered over the years but her arm, and her opposite leg…it was different; the damage deeper and more obvious when not covered by a layer of clothing and armour.

Proxima hadn’t realized she’d been silent for almost half a minute until Corvus hand, the one not holding her own, trailed up her arm softly, making her shiver.

When she finally looked to him she saw her husband’s attention was no longer on her face but her burned arm; one hand holding hers while his other traced and touched each healed burn carefully, turning the limb in his hand as he examined the same path his hand took.

Proxima knew not to say anything, instead she tightened her grip on his hand, her grip weaker than it had once been but still strong.

Corvus pressed his face to her neck

“Do not ever hide from me my lady Midnight” his voice far from commanding and firm but soft, almost pleading “That, I cannot stand” he admitted.

Proxima slowly took her hand away from his and wrapped her arms around him, his hands came to rest on her hips, she made a comforting sound in her throat

“Never again.” She vowed, and she was as good as her word – in private she never tried to cover her scars from him again.


	32. AFTERLIFE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proxima and Corvus reunite after their deaths in Infinity Wars

Corvus violently , his clawed hands came to his chest where, just seconds ago he had been impaled by his own glaive. 

‘Damn that android’ Corvus thought to himself. Getting to his feet and glancing around he found he was no longer in Wakanda on Terra, but in a vast open space, thick mist swirled up to his ankles obscuring Corvus’ view of solid ground almost entirely, even as he scanned the floor in search of his namesake weapon he found no sign of it.

“You will not find it Corvus Glaive” A firm, yet ethereal voice caught the dread-lord off guard,

“There is no need for weapons here” the voice added.

Corvus looked around trying to find the source of the voice, unsuccessfully.

“And here is…?” Corvus demanded, wary of the voice with no physical form which replied

“You already know the answer to your question Corvus Glaive, you have been traveling the dge of this world and yours for many years now.” 

Corvus made a sound of understanding,

“I expected a burning pit of eternal damnation and torment.” He grumbled, anyone that had overheard might have mistaken his tone for disappointment.

The voice softened as it responded; the even tone almost amused

“I am afraid not. Even with your tangled web of countless crimes in service to your master, the mad Titan, and your immeasurable sins in service to yourself, despite all of this there is one thing that grants you redemption.” The voice explained.

The mist parted and a familiar feeling crept through Corvus, whether it was his mind or his body that sensed it he didn’t know but when he turned he saw a figure sitting on the steps of a raised dais. 

Without hesitation Corvus moved towards the figure, he knew exactly who it was.

Proxima Midnight sat on the steps of the platform, getting to her feet as Corvus approached her and met him at the bottom of the steps, he took the tops of her arms in his hands firmly and she caught the material of his under-suit in her fists, the rough treatment only reassuring each-other of their partners presence. 

Corvus wrapped her in a tight embrace still with her hands at his chest

“My love” Proxima sighed, unable to think of anything more to say but Corvus pulled away suddenly

“Wait, if you are here then...no, how?” Corvus questioned,

his eyes boring through hers intently; she’d died in battle as he had! Proxima pursed her lips and anger flashed in her amber eyes

“Thrown into a Thresher, that red witch and her little friends….” she spat. Her her grip on the material of his suit tightened, had it been made of anything else it would have torn apart in her hands

“You?” she asked, almost afraid of his answer.

Corvus sighed “The Android. Ironic, no?” he smirked,

Proxima hesitated but finally chuckled, he was well adapt at making her feel better with only the shortest quip, the smallest gesture or the faintest facial expression.

Proxima watched Corvus look upwards, to the detailed archway at the top of the platform, a thick silver haze separated whatever was on the other side from their view, she and her husband made their way up the steps until Corvus was able to reach out and try to push his hand through the shimmering barrier – to no avail. 

Proxima shook her head

“I’ve tried going through, it’s not possible” she stated.

Corvus turned to look out at the vast empty wasteland they’d found themselves in,

“It seems we are to just linger here for eternity” Proxima grumbled.

Corvus had never held any true expectations of an afterlife, but if he had this would definitely not be it.

Proxima’s stance became defensive when the ethereal voice that had addressed Corvus before, answered her statement

“That is not necessarily true Proxima Midnight. Two souls that are so deeply entwined may only full pass on to the next life in the same way they lived their first” the voice explained.

Proxima scoffed, “Hm, well that’s as clear as Orloni excrement” she said, crossing her arms.

Corvus offered her a look of agreement but ran his hand over the intricate cravings in the archway, across the top were some carvings which, before their eyes, changed into words they could read.

/For you I will eternally wait. 

For you and I, not life nor death will separate.

When our souls reunite, only then will my world once again be bright. 

Hands unite and lets us move toward the light. /

Corvus frowned, unable to make out its meaning. 

Beside him Proxima looked at her hand briefly and re-read the words written above them

“I think I know. I know why we can’t move through the vail.” She and Corvus looked to each other, Proxima held her hand out so that her palm faced the silver barrier, fingers spread out

“Do this” she instructed.

Trusting his wife entirely, Corvus copied her.

Proxima then rested her hand over the back of his, lining her fingers up against his and guided their hands forward so that it came into contact with the vail, but instead of being blocked this time, their hands slowly pushed straight through.

The couple gave identical sounds of amazement – genuine amazement.

They shared a long look, grinning at each other before walking through the silver vail between the archway and a warmth unlike anything they’d ever felt, washed over the two Black Order Generals, separated not even by death itself.


	33. IMMORTAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the Black Order needs a break. But one particular newly married member has a deep concern on his mind that prevents him from feeling relaxed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a conversation and prompt on Black Order discord

IMMORTAL – It was a little known fact that that even Thanos’ loyal dread-lords, the Black Order needed…down time. This privilladge was granted depending on the success or failure of a mission, obtaining a significant tribute from a designated planet and showing particular improvement in various fields – weapons, physical combat etc. In short the better the Order served their master, the better they were rewarded. 

By Thanos’ permission, Cull Obsidian, Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight were granted four days respite at the same time. The first day and night were spent on Varga – an entire planet that resembled Earths’ Las Vegas. After an afternoon and half a night of gambling and drinking, the three made their way to their second destination – the atmosphere could not have been more different than Varga – instead of mansions equipped with every kind of betting and gambling pass time, sleazy bars and Lap Dance clubs, their second respite destination was a planet inhabited in only the remote and well concealed sections, dense forests surrounded the beaches made up of black sand and the clearest water in the galaxy. 

“How many times have I warned you not to go there, brother? You’ll only end up pushing her away” Cull rumbled, hands folded on his massive chest as he rested against the sturdy trunk of an enormous tree, it’s branches spread wide enough to shade even Obsidian’s hulking frame from the rays of the slowly setting sun. Corvus however displayed a far less relaxed composure than his brother; pacing the black sand infront of his younger sibling, his clawed hand fidgeting with the handle of his glaive, . The Glaive holder had been acting oddly even before the respite had started and Proxima, who for the time being was nowhere to be seen, had started to notice that something was not sitting right with her husband – the couple had married not three months prior, Corvus had insisted he was simply in need of rest, and that once they had enjoyed their brief respite he would be fine. Cull Obsidian however remained unconvinced. Corvus ceased his pacing and turned to Cull “How can I not ‘go there’ as you put it? When she comes to the same realization she will undoubtedly regret entering this union with me!” Corvus insisted heatedly, Cull sighed “And you think bringing it up here and now is going to make it any easier for her to hear what you have to say?” he countered, he really believed his brother simply derived some sick, masochistic pleasure from complicating matters for himself. 

Before the conversation could continue a loud bellow was heard in a section of the forest, seconds later, a few metres from Corvus and Cull, a large cat like creature with nine lashing tails all tipped with steel scythes, the creature bounded forward only to stop suddenly and rear back – Proxima Midnight clutched the thick fur at the wild animals neck, with a cry she drove her spear deep into the cats skull – it yowled in agony and toppled forward. Corvus raced closer, followed by Cull, the brother’s watched Proxima heave her spear free, sending a spray of greenish blood in various directions before stepping down the now dead animals’ snout. She threw her spear over one shoulder, resting it there lazily “ready for dinner, boys?” she smirked, Cull chuckled but Corvus’ attention was on her arm; bare thanks to the form-fitting, sleeveless top she wore, the collar set low in contrast to her normal black all in one suit. Cull Obsidian lifted the carcus of Proxima’s kill and left to skin it in order to cook it for their meal, Proxima turned to Corvus when he caught her wrist, examining the deep scratch on her right arm; it was about four inches long and seeping thick blue blood. Proxima however had only just noticed the wound “Don’t look so concerned” she said lightly, thinking nothing of it, “I’ve had worse remember” she added, but upon seeing the seriousness in Corvus lingering gaze she realized her blithe tone was not appreciated. Corvus tugged her hand “You should wash it before it can get infect” he instructed to Proxima’s surprise “Don’t be ridicule-“ she didn’t finish her statement because Corvus had pulled her to the waters’ edge and made her sit in the sand while he knelt beside her cleaning the wound diligently. Proxima remained silent, gritting her teeth when the natural salt in the ocean made her wound sting. 

When the wound stopped bleeding and Corvus was finally satisfied, Proxima decided to speak “My love why so concerned for my welfare all of a sudden?” she questioned, it certainly wasn’t like him to doubt her abilities nor her sense of self-preservation, Corvus patted the wound dry with the edge of his cloak without even looking at his wife of just three months “I don’t know what you’re talking about” he grumbled, Proxima scoffed “We cannot lie Corvus – any of us, you know that so don’t insult my intelligence by trying” she said, trying hard to keep the accusing tone out of her voice, “Do you have so little confidence in me that you cannot even be honest with me?” she asked, already knowing his answer but if she could goad him enough perhaps he would talk to her. Corvus snapped his head to face her, his eyes almost blazing with a startling array of emotions, “You know that is not it. I would not have asked you to be mine if that were the case” he told her sternly as though she were being the stubborn one. Proxima laid her hand over his “Then tell me” she countered, just as firmly. Their gazes met in a drawn out stare – each willing the other to break first. Corvus sighed, defeated. He lifted a hand to her cheek, making sure his claws did not even come close to breaking the skin, it was then Proxima saw, and felt just how troubled Corvus’ mind truly was, with what she was about to find out. He spoke after a short moment of hesitation “Proxima…I am immortal – with certain conditions but immortal nonetheless, you are not so.” He said, as though she was entirely unaware of this fact, Proxima frowned “So? This has never bothered you before.” she said, Corvus shook his head “First of all that is not my point and second of all it most certainly has” he answered without irritation. 

Proxima crossed her legs in the sand listening as Corvus continued “Does it not occur to you that unless my glaive is destroy or broken I cannot die, even from age?” he looked to Proxima who shrugged “Well, I did assume that was part of the conditions of immortality” she said, trying not to tease too much, Corvus almost growled “Don’t you see what I’m trying to say woman? It means you will most likely die long before my time in this world is through!?” Corvus clarified loudly in frustration, taking his hand from her face quickly and Proxima fell quiet. Her shoulders slumped and her fiery red eyes avoided his, falling to watch her fingers bury into the coal coloured sand beneath them. Corvus regretted his attitude immediately “My love, I apologise, I didn’t meant to -” he was cut off by Proxima’s now emotionless, more guarded tone “It has crossed my mind more times than you might think” she said, taking Corvus off guard, she’d never mentioned it. Proxima went on “I do not fear death, you know this.” she assured fiercely, “I fear losing you, I fear being separated from you in the way death separates the living and the dead.” She admitted, feeling relieve as she finally spoke the fears that plagued the deepest recesses of her battle-hardened heart and mind.

Proxima met Corvus gaze once more “But even if I fall, whether its years before or mere seconds before you, I know you’ll carry on – you’ll do everything to ensure Thanos obtains the stones and completes his life’s’ ambition.” Proxima’s gaze had become almost pleading as she spoke “There was more to us than just each-other before we came to be together, if one of us falls there will still be breath in the survivor’s bodies. If I fall before you Corvus Glaive you have to swear that you will live, that you won’t give up, on the Order, Thanos, yourself, any of it” Proxima insisted, “And I will promise to do the same should you fall before I do.” She added clearly. Corvus nodded, “Even if you fall my love, I will live, for both of us” he vowed. Proxima smiled, concealing the relief that washed through her, she lifted her hand and put her index and middle finger to the bridge of Corvus’ nose, he closed his eyes and relaxed instantly. 

Proxima smirked proudly as an actual purr of pleasure resounded from Corvus’ throat. Removing her hand she inturn relaxed within seconds as Corvus brought his hand back to her cheek, his thumb tracing the skin under eye, his fingers brushing the skin around the base of her horn, making her shudder despite her effort to suppress it. A second later Proxima’s eyes shot open again, Corvus was on his feet and removing his cloak and to her surprise, his under suit. Admiring the view Proxima smiled “What are doing?” she asked, after a moment Corvus answered simply by diving head first into the ocean. Proxima rolled her eyes and waited a few moments until Corvus resurfaced in a deeper part of the water, he swam toward her until he stood so that the soft waves almost washed up to his chest, “Join me?” he suggested, inclining his head to the water, Proxima, who was now on her feet, let he smile disappear entirely “Corvus you know I can’t” she said lowly. She wasn’t afraid of the water necessarily but lakes and oceans where non-existent on her home world, and she’d not seen it since she was perhaps eight or nine cycles old therefore she had never learned to swim and Corvus was the only other person in the universe who knew it – even Thanos himself had no idea. Corvus stepped nearer the shore “You don’t need to be able to swim to stand in the water. Nothing will happen to you” Corvus promised, keeping his voice down knowing that Proxima was edgy about others finding out. 

She hesitated but Proxima quickly stripped of her suit down to her underwear and strapless bra, walking into the lenient waves with more caution than Corvus had ever known her to show. When she froze as the light breeze made the waves rise slightly, Corvus was in front of her, taking her hand “it’s fine, you’re fine” he whispered, she gripped his hand tightly beneath the water’s surface and let Corvus guied her deeper into the ocean. When the waves lapped past her torso Proxima stood firm, not intending to move any further but her grip on her husband had slackened yet he kept hold of her anyway, “It’s so warm” she commented, Corvus smiled as her tense expression and uptight body language melted away, her eyes closed as she savoured the warmth of the water “The heat from the sun during the day heats the waters’ surface, as the day goes on the heat sinks and spreads deeper, especially in the shallows since it takes less time for the heat to sink through to the shallower parts” Corvus explained leaning close to Proxima, a soft sound of acknowledgment was all she offered, so lost in both the sensation of the water she always avoided at all costs, and the sound of Corvus’ voice as he gave his explanation; his voice never failed to be both calming and invigorating at the same time. Proxima was broken from her almost trance-like state by Corvus addressing her “My love, will you…let me try something?” he requested, his body half an inch apart from hers, “what?” she asked, hoping she didn’t sound as suspicious as she felt, Corvus’ hands found her waist beneath the water “You trust me?” he met her gaze “With my life” she responded – there was no other answer she would ever give to that question, Corvus nodded once and instructed her to put her hands on his shoulders, she did so and felt his grasp on her waist tighten not painfully (Never) just firmly, slowly Corvus leant back in the water and kicked off from where they stood, the force of the action sent them gliding quickly through the water, their heads remained above the surface and as they came to a lazy stop Corvus remained afloat, with Proxima straddling his waist. Proxima chuckled as Corvus righted himself, but she realized she could no longer touch the ground, Corvus manoeuvred her so that her legs were wrapped securely around his waist “You’re fine, it’s alright” he reassured, treading water to keep them steady. 

In that moment Corvus struggled to comprehend that she had agreed to be his, and agreed to let him be hers in return. Their bodies swaying slightly in the waves of the clear ocean Proxima kept her arms wrapped around Corvus’ neck, “Have I mention how in love with you I am?” she wondered out loud, her two-toned voice even and low, Corvus chuckled “You have, but even if we had a thousand years together I would never tire of hearing it” he said, “Midnight. My lady Midnight” he rumbled, pressing their foreheads together. Corvus made sure that he memorized this moment completely – the scent of his wife’s skin mixed with sea-salt, the feel of her body wrapped intently around his, from the sight of her bare apart from her underclothing, legs around his waist and looking at him with such a look of adoration Corvus was sure he felt his chest ach and his heart stop for a second, to the taste of her tongue against his as she pulled him in for a passionate kiss he would remember this until the day he died, even if she should depart this life before him he would remember this – if nothing else. And in the calm silence of the beach planet, Proxima did the same. Meanwhile, back on the shore by the largest tree that lined the beach Cull Obsidian had started a fire and was finishing the preparation to cook the wild-cat Proxima had killed, he watched the exchange only for a second, nodding once to himself before turning away. He was glad his older brother had found happiness with his lady Midnight, and she with him.


	34. DANCE WITH ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proxima and Corvus don't realise a private moment is actually...not so private

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CP6LQjJo7eY and one of my top favourite songs. Some might not see it as a very 'Corvus x Proxima' song but I think the song itself is still beautiful.

“We shouldn’t do this, we’ll get caught!” Nebula tried to reason with her ‘sister’ as they climbed the spiral iron stairs that led to the observation dome. 

Gamora turned the younger girl 

“We won’t! Don’t be such a baby Nebula!” she snapped.

At twelve years old she was three years older than her more cautious companion but Nebula knew it would be her that would be punished if, no, when, they were caught – Gamora, at least in Thanos’ eyes, could do no wrong. 

But when Gamora overheard strange sounds coming from the observation dome, she was determined to follow it and discover its source. 

Since Gamora was the closest thing she had to a friend on the Sanctuary 2 Nebula followed despite her reservations. She wasn’t a baby, she could be brave and fearless like Gamora!

Gamora reached the top of the stairs on her hands and knees with Nebula in the same position beside her, Gamora almost gasped fearfully but had to keep silent as she ducked back behind the door. 

After waiting a moment, certain they had not been caught the older teen and peered around the door which was pushed ajar.

Proxima Midnight sat on the ground by the large floor to ceiling window directly opposite the door, a wine glass in her hand and Corvus stood at full height in front of her, from what Gamora could see and hear he was asking something and holding his hand out to her.

Proxima shook her head fondly 

“Over my dead body” she said.

Corvus prickled at the expression but ignored it

“Come now my love, when was the last time we did so?” he asked, the couple remained entirely unaware that they were being watched.

Proxima narrowed her eyes in thought, setting her wine glass aside

“Our wedding night? No, our last anniversary” she corrected, smiling up at Corvus who returned the sentiment

“Then indulge me, my lady Midnight?” he requested smoothly, still holding his clawed hand out to Proxima.

She took his hand without breaking eye contact with him.

Gamora rolled her eyes, almost gagging – she was used to her ‘adoptive siblings’ acting this way with each other, normally she could tune it out or flat out avoid crossing paths with them but her curiosity cancelled out her revulsion over the couple amorous behaviour.

Beside her Nebula pointed to a black box the had been resting by Proxima’s ankle – it seemed to be the source of the sounds they’d heard,

"What…is it?” the younger girl questioned, keeping her voice low,

Gamora listened for a moment 

“I think it’s…music, I don’t understand it’s purpose myself but I know that’s what the sound is.” Gamora answered just as quietly.

Nebula meanwhile, had returned her attention to Corvus and Proxima – he had brought his hands to Proxima’s waist, pulling her close and began to lead her in a soft swaying motion in time to the music.

Moon so bright night so fine, Keep your heart here with mine. Life's a dream we are dreaming,  


Race the moon catch the wind Ride the night to the end Seize the day stand up for the light  


I want to spend my lifetime loving you If that is all in life I ever do

Corvus smiled triumphantly, pleased that he had convinced the stubborn Proxima Midnight into such an act and Proxima’s expression, ordinarily stern or emotionless, had softened, her hands resting on her husband’s shoulders.

Corvus was the only person in the whole universe who could break through her stubborn streak, and see past the protective walls she’d built around herself. Around Corvus, only Corvus, she felt more relaxed; her expression softened and a rare loving smile crossed her features.

Heroes rise heroes fall Rise again, win it all  


In your heart, can't you feel the glory  


Through our joy, through our pain, we can move worlds again  


Take my hand, dance with me  


I want to spend my lifetime loving you  


If that is all in life I ever do

The pair continued to sway in time with the music, moving in a slow circle in the centre of the room. 

Gamora frowned as she watched; Proxima Midnight was the Order’s fiercest Warrior, Corvus was Thanos’ Strategist and First Dreadlord of the Black Order, so what drove them to behave in such a way? 

She found the melody of the song soothing, the words being sung from the black boxes were pleasant enough but they meant nothing, to her at least.

She wondered how the two Generals, often charged with the command of slaughtering thousands in service to Thanos, how was that they could still feel let alone show an adoration Gamora had never witnessed in her short life.

She decided there and then it would one day be their downfall – if they could feel compassion for each other what would stop them from one day betraying Thanos and the cause they served? Gamora glanced at Nebula who watched not with revulsion but…wonder. 

Fascination and…longing shone in her black eyes which still looked too big for her face, like she had yet to grow into them. Gamora went back to spying on her siblings.

Proxima leant her head back slightly as Corvus leant his forehead to hers, sighing in pleasure. 

It was so rare they got time to themselves like this – while they had no fears about being openly affectionate towards each other whether it was in front of the rest of their ‘family’ or on the battle field, but they still had to meet certain expectations, they still had a master to serve and a job to do.

But as they swayed together against the backdrop of black sky and distant stars all of that seemed to fade away, even just a little, for a short amount of time.

Proxima chuckled as a sound, similar to a purr rumbled through Corvus’ chest.

I will want nothing else to see me through  


If I can spend my lifetime loving you I will want nothing else to see me through.  


If I can spend my lifetime loving you  


Though we know we will never come again  


Where there is love, life begins. Over and over again  


Save the night, save the day, Save the love, come what may  
Love is worth everything we pay

Gamora’s jaw slackened when Corvus took Proxima’s hand and spun her under his arm! 

The green skinned pre-teen could harldy believe what she was seeing from her sadistic, blood thirsty ‘siblings’

Meanwhile Nebula couldn’t help but smile with a similar look of surprise, she just couldn’t tear her gaze away. 

She and Gamora, and the rest of the Order where all damaged in some way, they’d all known pain, and suffering and clawed their way back from the brink – but despite all that Proxima and Corvus had found a singular, seemingly unconditional love in each other, Nebula wondered if one day she might know a love like that.

After spinning her under his arm Corvus had drawn Proxima back to him so that her back was against his chest, with her arm hooked around his neck, he held her close with his arms around her middle, now simply swaying from side to side, Proxima closed her eyes, leaning against Corvus’ sturdy frame; enjoying his embrace, his warmth.

I want to spend my lifetime loving you  


If that is all in life I ever do  


I want to spend my lifetime loving you  


If that is all in life I ever do  


I will want nothing else to see me through  


If I can spend my lifetime loving you

Corvus pressed a kiss to Proxima’s temple, then her jaw then at her neck. 

Proxima pressed herself closer against him for a moment, as the last of the songs notes faded, Proxima turned in her husband’s arms,

“Satisfied my love?” she inquired.

Corvus took her face in his hands, minding not to break her skin with his claws

“I’ll not be satisfied until we’ve returned to our bed chambers, I’ll bring to the edge of release again and again until you beg for me my lady.” Corvus answered confidently, his voice low 

“I’ll take you again and again, until you’ve fainted from pleasure” he told her, giving an almost comedic yelp as Proxima took his wrist harshly in her fist

“I. Do Not. Faint. Never Have!” she hissed dangerously,

Corvus chuckled meeting her eyes “You know as well as I, my love that THAT is entirely untrue” he smirked "Allow me to prove it" he crooned, leaning his face close to hers 

Proxima’s eyes widened, her species unable to blush but her expression said more than enough, she dropped Corvus wrist.

While Nebula was about to ask her older sister what they were talking about, but Gamora, whether it was the ridiculousness of the idea that Proxima Midnight would faint, or the idea that the fierce, emotionless warrior COULD faint was so amusing that Gamora chuckled. Out loud.

She, Nebula, Proxima and Corvus froze, Gamora scrambled to her feet, grabbing Nebula 

“Run!” she hissed.

By the time Proxima and Corvus reached the top of the spiral staircase the younger girls had disappeared around the nearest corner. After glancing around for a moment and seeing no one, Proxima and Corvus made their way to their chambers, the steel doors shutting loudly.


	35. ADMISSION*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because you don't say the words, doesn't mean you don't feel them. But sometime saying them is necessary - in case you don't get another chance

Their intended target fled with Corvus, Proxima and Cull folloing determinedly at various speeds; Corvus, being the fastest was close on enemy males heels until he, the target, reached a high mound of rubble and fallen logs that created a dead end in the canyon the Black Order where pursuing him down. Cornered the male clambered up the pile of debris, Corvus hesitated, only for a moment but it was enough time for Proxima and Cull to catch him up 

Proxima stepped forward – intending on following the target but Corvus cut his arm across her path

“I'll go” he decided, holstering his glaive on his back he used his claws to aid is asent and he soon found himself catching up with the fleeing enemy.

As soon as he had closed enough of the space between them Corvus used one hand to reach for his weapon; with a well-aimed thrust of his arm the blade had pierced the other males chest; right where his beating heart was placed.

Corvus jerked his arm to remove the rasping, dying creature from the end of his glaive with a triumphant sound, but as he did so something else happened, something he wasn’t able to prevent.

Proxima smirked as the corpse of their target was hurled through the air, landing somewhere of little importance; another victory to report to Thanos. 

However just as she finished this thought she saw Corvus lurch backwards; the log he had been standing upon had snapped under his weight, in the same few seconds Corvus crashed through a number of these fallen logs as Proxima watched, unable to do anything

“No!” she shouted, Corvus yelled out, becoming trapped under a pile of rubble with a plank of wood falling across his spine just as the mound began to collapse around him.

Proxima lowered her arm, which she had lifted to protect her eyes from the cloud of dust that followed the collapse, gasping when she saw Corvus’ hand hanging limply from under a fallen pile of rocks and wood, behind her Cull spoke urgently

“The glaive” he then thudded forward with Proxima overtaking him easily.

Shoving away logs and pieces of wood she then started to dig, pushing away fistfuls of rock and dirt, calling to Cull as she did so

“Where is it?” she demanded, as long as they found the glaive intact things would be fine she told herself furiously

She could hear Cull pushing away larger sections of rubble than she was able to, determined to find his brothers invaluable weapon

“working on it!” he retorted without stopping. 

At that moment Proxima made progress; heaving aside one last log she found him!

Still trapped beneath various pieces of debris, Corvus coughed up a mouthful of black blood

“Midnight” he rasped, spotting her through half lidded eyes, slumping with relief Proxima moved closer but with caution, when he was within reach she stretched her arm down to him, only just able to reach his hand which grasped her own

“I’m here, Cull’s going to find the glaive and we’ll dig you out” she told him firmly, but she noticed how lax his hold on her was becoming

“May be…a bit late for that” Corvus choked, but Proxima shook her head defiantly

“Sh, don’t! Just, just stay awake, Corvus!” she said loudly, gripping his hand tighter.

She could hear Cull searching for the glaive still, but she feared it would be found broken, damaged even then Corvus may not be able to…

Proxima’s breathing hitched 

“Corvus if you love me as I love you, you’ll stay awake.” She all but pleaded, with Cull too engrossed in his search and Ebony Maw waiting for their return in a Q-ship eight miles away, she had little reservation regarding her words, but Corvus looked up at her in surprise

“That…that’s the first time you’ve admitted you love me” he tried to smirk despite the pain and growing numbness in his legs.

Proxima’s eyes widened as she realized he was right – while he had professed his love for her months ago, Proxima had been far more hesitant about saying the words but that didn’t mean she did not feel them

“It…it is, and I shall repeate it every day if that is what you wish” she vowed, feeling her chest tighten uncomfortably and her eyes sting with tears she refused to acknowledge.

Corvus grip slackened further

“I hope so, because I could never tire of hearing you say it” he said.

Cull Obsidian suddenly shouted from nearby

“I have it, brother!” the larger alien tugged the weapon free from where it had been wedge in the rubble.

Proxima released a sound of extreme relief

“We have it! Corvus just hold on” she urged

“You cannot allow me to finally say the words and leave me seconds after!” she scolded, he was slipping away fast.

“Do not worry my lady Midnight – I’ll return to you soon, I swear it.” Corvus struggled with his last breath before falling still and silent.

Proxima hung her head, cursing violently.

Her hands curled into fists as they began to shake but she forced herself to stand

Cull, now standing on solid ground behind her spoke gravely

“The glaive is intact. A few days and he’ll be back” he reassured, slightly awkwardly.

Proxima nodded “I know. I just…didn’t imagine witnessing it with my own eyes to be so…”

Proxima clenched her jaw, un-used to be open with her feelings and worries as she suddenly had been, but behind her Cull nodded his large head once.

He understood even if Proxima wasn’t able to admit it, it was an un-nerving thing to watch someone you care for, the only person you care for, die before your eyes and even though Corvus would regenerate soon enough it was a hard thing to remember that fact when he was lying dead before them in that moment.

Regaining her composure Proxima dug out Corvus body and hauled him down to the ground where Cull lifted his older brother over one shoulder while Proxima took the glaive from Cull’s other hand, her hold on the handle tight; ready to defend the weapon with her life if need be .

Once they reached the Q-ship and could return to the Sanctuary 2 the only thing left would be to wait for Corvus’ broken body to repair itself.


	36. CONTENTMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proxima had to admit, sometimes battle and glory just don't compare to an evening with her Husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Dragonisprime for the idea! It's a little different than I'm used to writing but it was fun to try out :)

"Is that blood?"

Proxima, who looked over her shoulder at Corvus 

“No…?” she replied, turning back to her work.

Corvus raised his brow inquisitively “Was that a question or a statement?” he asked.

Proxima, still looking down at the counter where she was working, lifted her eyes without facing her husband “Yes” she replied smirking.

Corvus frowned “Ye-do you…Hm, never mind” he rolled his eyes and dropped the subject.

Instead he watched as Proxima worked; on the counter in front of her was a large, bloody slab of uncooked meat, Proxima was indeed up to her wrists in blood, with a large smear of the dark red substance across her cheek and in the process of removing the bones from the meat.

Corvus swallowed as he took in the sight

“Blood…always looks so good on you” he growled affectionately.

Proxima shot him a look and laughed

“Get over here and help me and I’ll reward you for that compliment later” she retorted.

Immediately Corvus approached to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her and for a few faltering seconds the scent of blood and…her, was all he could take in.

If he had to choose that scent over plain, ordinary, life-preserving oxygen then he would suffocate gladly if this were the last scent he ever took in.

Burying his face against Proxima’s neck he inhaled again causing her laugh

“I said later! Not now, I’m hungry. And so are you” she pointed out, her fingers working quickly and efficiently.

Reluctantly Corvus untangled himself from Proxima, choosing a jar of seasoning from the shelf and handing it to her

“Don’t look so dejected my love” she pleaded teasingly

“I’ll make it worth the wait” she smirked, tipping a small amount of seasoning into her hand and sprinkling it over the meat; rolling it in her hands a few times before dropping it onto the chopping board again.

Corvus caught her eye

“Don’t you always?” he answered; it was rare, these moments, when they exchanged lazy banter and even…flirting.

Corvus set about skinning vegetables and dropped them into the pan already boiling on the stove – similar but more advanced that Terran cooking stoves – before taking a large beaker filled with a foaming green vitamin drink and dividing it between two glasses, one for himself one for Proxima, who grimaced slightly at the sight of the health drink 

“Ah for a decent wine about now” she grumbled, Corvus agreed “I know, but until we reach the next port our supplies are basic at best” he reminded her.

Proxima sighed and leant back against the counter casually “So how was the meeting?” she inquired.

Corvus snorted

“I wanted to gouge the Maws eyes from his skull by the time it was halfway through” he snarled.

Proxima made a mock sound of sympathy but she wasn’t looking at her husband but at her bloodied hand, staring at it with interest before bringing a finger to her mouth, sucking until it was cleaned of the thick red substance.

Corvus meanwhile had to remind himself to breath for a moment

“Must you tease my love?” he growled.

Proxima smirked “What can I say, you’re just so much fun to toy with my dear” she said.

Corvus approached her and caught her wrist in his hand to bring her finger to his mouth with his eyes meeting his intensely.

Proxima’s breathing hitched and her throat constricted as he sucked and licked away the thick red substance

“Should you…ever carry out with it – gauging out the Maws eyes I mean” she had to focus on her speech to keep from stammering

“You must invite me to watch” she requested.

Corvus licked the remaining blood from his lips “You have my word” he replied

“I’ll need you to explain it as an accident should Thanos find out” he added in jest, making Proxima laugh, that rare, honest laughter only Corvus would be granted the privilege to hear.

After putting the meat in to heat up she turned back to her husband, she placed a hand on his shoulder

“I don’t remember part of our vows being ‘provide an alibi should my partner murder another member of the Order”” she purred.

Corvus gave a fake look of confusion “Odd, it was in mine” he chuckled, as did Proxima. He loved seeing her like this – so relaxed, so light-hearted.

The communal space was separated into two parts; the kitchen and a living space; mostly taken up with a table and large sofa, it was here that Proxima and Corvus retreated to after finishing their meal; eyes drowsy, bellies full. 

Corvus reclining back between the arm and backrest, with Proxima curled against his side and his head leant against the top of hers.

, Proxima gave a satisfied sigh, curling tighter against her husband’s equally frame; lately missions and training had been almost constant; while blood and battle where enjoyable in their own right, she’d almost started to forget the feeling of contentment she felt when she and her husband could simply lay together like this.

It made her happy in a way no battlefield victory could.


	37. CONTACT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly different to my other chapters but just exploring part of a head-cannon of mine regarding these two.

Proxima Midnight would most definitely, categorically deny being sentimental, as any child of Thanos should, and would do. 

She was however, observant, yet she rarely found herself mulling over small details in her head over and over, she was a warrior, Corvus the strategist it was he who would focus on a point and ‘ponder it to death’ as Proxima described it.

However one morning she woke early, earlier than needed, still half asleep she adjusted her position slightly, she’d apparently been sleeping on her back during the night and she felt stiff, but before she could move anymore, something caught her attention, looking down she was mildly surprised to see her hand, palm facing the ceiling, was resting over the top of the bed covers and cradled in the hand of her lover, who remained deeply asleep beside her, he also lay on his back, his head facing away from her.

Proxima’s gaze didn’t move from the sight; her hand was smaller than his, and he possessed long claws instead of nails, and her hand was far more scarred than his, his regenerative abilities mostly kept his flash from scarring but she remained marked, and she wore them with pride; as reminders of glorious battles and well-deserved victories.

As she simply lay in the dim light of Corvus’ room, Proxima felt a swell in her chest, it didn’t hurt but…there was a definite ache that rose from her belly to spread through her chest, she released a short breath.

Stretching her fingers ever so slightly and then retracting them just as slowly Proxima gained a reaction, Corvus, even in his sleep, curled his fingers loosely around hers’ for a spilt second, it was so light she barley felt it, a single blink and she would have missed it.

But she didn’t. As Corvus shifted his head Proxima knew he would wake soon, so she lay back and pretended to be asleep, even as a small smile crossed her lips. She set the image to memory.

The detail, each wrinkle and crease in their hands, how much of his skin she could see from its position behind hers, how it almost seemed to outline the shape of her own was engrained in her memory. She would never speak of that moment, even after they eventually married Proxima would keep it to herself; the memory was hers alone.

Whether it was Proxima or Corvus that woke first each morning they would always, without fail, be in some form of physical contact with each other; be it her hand grasped in his, Proxima’s leg thrown over Corvus’ or the more common way Proxima woke with her forehead to her husbands chest and his arms wrapped around her possessively. 

Proxima was well aware of how protective her husband could be over her, but Corvus knew and respected just how much Proxima valued her independence and anything that might imply a questioning or doubt of her skill was not to be tolerated.

Because of this, during battle or general day to day life, Corvus did his best to curb this protective instinct so as not to aggravate Proxima Midnight.

But once asleep these suppressed protective tendencies surfaced in a subconscious need for physical reassurance that his lady Midnight was there, safe, within his reach. In the privacy of their chambers, Proxima not only tolerated these unconscious actions but enjoyed them.

The feeling of being wanted…needed in such an intense way was empowering.

There was no question that she was his, completely and utterly, just as much as he was hers and Proxima Midnight would protect and defend what was hers no matter the cost and waking to even the smallest hint of physical contact was enough to assure Proxima that Corvus shared the feeling with just as much fervour as she.


	38. BICKERING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proxima and Corvus are forced to stay behind while the rest of the Order take some respite, despite them both being tired and irritated themselves. THis leads to one thing; arguing.

Corvus Glaive was exhausted, mentally and, to his mild surprise, physically. With the Sanctuary docked to be re-fuelled and under-going major repairs the Black Order had secretly hoped for a period of rest, to renew their motivation, but for two particular members it was not to be so; at least 150 Q-ships were in need of repairs and it had fallen on the Orders’ murderous married duo to make preparations for said repairs. 

And so, while Outriders terrorized the space port, Maw spread the word of the great Titan’s mission like a preacher on sermon, and Cull…Cull was blowing off some steam with a splatter of mindless violence, picking fights wherever possible – even allowing young Nebula to tag along under the promise that she not get under his gargantuan feet while Thanos took Gamora along to a meeting with a black market fuel dealer; a lesson in negotiating apparently.

While Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive remained in the extensive hanger, the Chitauri had separated the non-operational Q-ships that morning which left the task of making endless notes and lists of spare parts, needed and reference numbers so that the crew Thanos had employed to repair the Sanctuary could also take on the repairs of the Q-ships alongside it.

Corvus had to admit, bickering with his wife was not high on his list of plans for their respite period.

“Ignition?”  
“Please tell me you’re attempting to be funny?”  
“Proxima!”  
“Oh alright, Negative!”  
“Thank you (!) Navigation?”  
"Negative" “Weapons systems?”  
“Hm, passable. Best write down the necessary ammunition and blaster fuel just in case”  
“Already done”  
"Wonderful (!)

Corvus was starting to grind his teeth at his wifes’ biting attitude. She was fed up and so was he at this point 

Cabin lights?” he continued 

He was standing at the door leading to the very lower level of the current Q-ship they were inspecting, Proxima was below him with the open control panel calling out which functions where operational and which where not – though there seemed to be more non-functional aspect of this ship than working ones.

“Negative” Proxima replied, doing nothing to hide the boredom in her voice,  
“None at all?” Corvus questioned

“Let me see…one two, oh nope none at all!” Proxima snapped loudly.

“Obsidian is not nearly as sarcastic as you are!” Corvus called back, Proxima looked up from the control panel though Corvus remained out of sight “Well too bad, it’s me you’re stuck with!” she argued, Corvus glared down the door of hole “Fine!” he spat 

“Fine!” was Proxima’s equally venomous retort. After a short, stony silence Corvus spoke up “Temperature control?” 

“What?” Proxima shouted, still sounding irritated. 

Corvus rolled his eyes but before he could comment Proxima called

“Do that anymore times and your eyeballs will come loose and fall out of their sockets” Proxima stated vindictively, she couldn’t even see him and she knew Corvus was rolling his eyes,

“Good! I cannot perform a task such as this with no eyes! At least I could take a rest from this” he shot back, “Now tell me if the fragging temperatures are operating!” he ordered  


“Fragging Negative alright?!” Proxima yelled.

There was a loud bang and Corvus rightly assumed she had either kicked or punched something and he scrawled down an order for a new wall panel for the hull on the clipboard in his hand

“you’ve gone quiet” he commented, being unable to physically see her it was difficult to read her mood now.

Proxima answered with a biting tone “It’s called thinking, try it sometime!” she snapped,

her attitude was grating on Corvus nerves by this point

“Must you be so sarcastic every time you speak?” he inquired firmly.

“Apologies my love, it’s my natural defence against stupidity!” Proxima told him. 

She stopped what she was doing upon hearing something slam on the floor above.

Corvus shouted down to her

“Finish these yourself if that’s your fragging attitude woman!” he yelled before storming away, his cloak billowing at his ankles.

Hearing the door to the ship slam shut Proxima winced slightly.

She was exhausted, her body physicaly ached and her head throbbed with a growing headache. But she realized perhaps she had taken things too far, it hadn’t been her husband’s fault they had been tasked with maintaining the fleet of damaged Q-ships, it had been an order from Thanos. Who had promised the pair a weeks respite of their own once the Sanctuary and Q-ships repairs where finished in the next few days,

Proxima felt a twist in her gut, familiar but not so all at once…guilt. With her back to the dented wall she had kicked earlier she sighed heavily.

She loved her husband, in a way she’d never imagined possible for any living being in this universe, quarrelling with him was uncommon and it always left her feeling utterly wretched – especially when she knew she was in the wrong.

But she would apologies later, for now she would prove that she could finish the job alone, perhaps it would provide Corvus a chance to rest while she did so! Her hands curled into fists and her eyes became brighter as she frowned in determination.

Corvus waited for Proxima’s return but eventually retired to bed to at least rest for a while even if sleep evaded him as it often did. 

But as the hours had passed and he’d listed as the rest of the Order return, thirty minutes after that he heard Thanos and Gamora return and retire to their own respective floors and chambers Corvus remained restless. He’d assumed Proxima was, to put it simply, sulking and would seek him out in her own time, but something in the back of his mind told him to go after her and eventually he couldn’t ignore the urge any longer.

He needed her close by, even if she were still in a spiteful mood and slept on the floor at the foot of the bed to avoid him again, he would accept that so long as she was near then he could relax.

Clothed in only a pair of loose black trousers Corvus swung his legs over the side of the bed and pulled on the top half of his under suit and cloak for warmth since the hanger would be freezing at this time even for Corvus Glaive.

He found her, not on the ship they had been inspecting upon his departure, but when he did locate she was lying on the deck of the ship on her stomach and her head turned to the side as she slept, the clipboard Corvus had thrown before, was lying close to her and Corvus quickly deduced she had simply dropped from exhaustion after carrying out the inspection of the twenty other ships Corvus had searched before finally finding her. 

Corvus got to one knee beside her, moving her hair away from her face and gently shaking her shoulder

“Midnight?” he called softly, when she didn’t stir he decided not to attempt to arouse her again, instead he rolled her onto her back, draping his cloak over her before lifting her into his arms, carrying her bridal-style back to their rooms.

As he walked through the corridor that lead to their chamber he felt Proxima shift, her hand resting on his chest. Corvus sighed and shook his head as he looked down at her.

After placing Proxima on the bed and undressing himself once more, Corvus crawled into bed beside his wife.

Still, mostly asleep, Proxima curled into his side tucking herself under his arm

“Sorry” she slurred in her half-conscious state, Corvus wrapped his lean arms around her without hesitation

“forget about it, just sleep.” He answered, no more words were spoken between them that night and the next day Proxima swore to make up for their quarrel when their week of respite came – in many erotic and …creative ways.

Corvus even scolded her for torturing him since the Sancuarys repairs would not be finished for another few days, but he could wait, he would be impatient about it, but he would wait. Quarreling with his wife was never pleasant…but making up for it afterwards was always very pleasurable.


	39. DROWN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was because of her this time, her faults and fears had caused him to die this time.

Proxima and Corvus trekked through the stone gorge, the path ahead thankfuly flat, and walls of stone and rock towered above them on either side.

However the couple had been walking the straight path of the dry canyon for hours now, no closer to finding what they’d been told to seek. 

Proxima was tired, irritable and full of doubt in finding their prize; one of the six infinity stones sought by the Mad Titan Thanos.

Slightly breathless she stopped, using her spear as support “May we rest, my love?” she requested.

Corvus glanced back and retraced the handful of paces he’d taken ahead of her

Proxima sighed

“We have found nothing, not a shred of evidence since we landed!” she pointed out.

Corvus stopped beside her 

“I know. But there isn’t much left of the area we’ve been ordered to search. We’ll return to the Sanctuary soon” he told her, silently grateful for rest himself.

Proxima scoffed 

“Empty handed. Again” she spat.

In the past year the order had followed several leads in hopes of finding an infinity stone – still their master was no closer to having any of the artefacts he craved.

Corvus placed a hand on his wife’s shoulder, the one not covered by reinforced armour.

“Thanos always taught us patience did he not? Remember he simply ordered us to check the area as the planet was on our rout back to the Sanctuary. Should we find nothing there be slight reprimand, nothing more” He said confidently.

Proxima looked to Corvus, letting her lip twitch into a smile at his reassuring expression and nodded

“Hm, right” she stated simply, standing straight again. Over the next couple of hours they covered more ground and checked each and every available cavern and crevice they passed – made easy by the blue light of Proxima’s spear.  
.

They reached the dead end of the canyon; large boulders fallen logs and other debris had created a wall between the sides of the canyon. 

Proxima, seeing something Corvus hadn’t, darted forward, on her knees she cupped her hands to catch some of the water flowing from a small hole in the dam and bringing it to her mouth.

While she quenched her thirst, Corvus came to stand at her side, looking over the dam, assessing its height, age, and durability until he glanced down to Proxima

“Better?” he asked, his tone casual but with traces of unease. 

Proxima, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, nodded sincerely and got to her feet,.

She looked up to the top of the dam as her husband had

“Thoughts?” she asked.

Corvus followed her gaze

“It should hold us both, I shall go up half way; follow me when I say. If it’s unstable at least I shall heal almost instantly if anything gives way” he told her.

Proxima nodded and watched as Corvus holstered his glaive on his back and began climbing. 

Proxima watched and memorised precisely where he placed his hands or feet – deeming it best to follow his exact path when it was her turn to make the climb.

Corvus meanwhile was only a few feet up when he stopped, listening intently.

His eyes suddenly widened and he quickly let go of the piece of rubble he’d been holding onto, letting his body roll back down to the ground to Proxima’s shock, but Corvus recovered instantly, getting to his feet he grabbed Proxima’s arm

“RUN!” 

Seconds later ear-splitting cracks could be heard and large sections of the dam splintered and broke away, letting a large stream of water shoot through the broken dam.

The couple ran as fast as they could, the stream of water already on their heels!  
.

Corvus pulled Proxima in front of him and urged her upwards onto a ledge that lead to a cave, he followed and with Proxima’s back against the wall Corvus shielded her body with his own as she flinched. 

The ground seemed to shake with the force of the water that had broken free of the dam; for a long time there was only the crashing sound of the water and pieces of the broken dam hit the ground or walls around them while pieces of broken rock and stone hit Corvus' back hard as he kept his protective position over Proxima.

Finally things became quieter and Corvus let his body relax, with a hand still braced on the wall by Proxima’s head, he met her gaze 

“-Alright? Are you alright?” he asked, but before Proxima could answer water began to fill the cavern, the couple was ankle deep in freezing water within seconds! Proxima took a few paces back in silent panic.

Corvus took her arm and tried to move towards the entrance but before they could take another step the debris that had been damming up the water started to fall across their only way of getting out!

Corvus growled in frustration as water continued to fill the now enclosed cavern from a tiny space left between the ground and the fallen debris, he tried to push against one of the broken logs blocking the way, nothing; It didn’t move even an inch, most likely a could have fallen in front of it for all they knew! 

But when he looked back to Proxima he saw her fear.

She wasn’t even trying to hide it; The widening of her eyes as she glanced around, desperate for an escape, the quickned rise and fall of her chest and how her hands rapidly balled into fists numerous times– she was terrified!

Corvus moved to stand inornt of her

“Midnight, you have to calm down” he instructed, cupping her cheek, making her look into his eyes.

The water had reached her waist by this point and she swallowed thickly as Corvus felt around, seemingly searching for something on his person, at last he found it. A tube made of clear, strong plastic

“I have my breathing device – take it” he told her quickly, they didn’t have much time.

Proxima looked to him in alarm

“No, what about you?” she said without thinking, Corvus shook his head

“I’ll be fine, remember?” he said with a forced smile, but it did nothing to calm his wife who replied

“Corvus, I c-I can’t you know that I-!” she said loudly, her panic clear in her frantic tone.  
.

Corvus grasped her by the tops of his arms 

“You won’t need to! Look,” he focused his gaze to the ceiling above them

“When we get to the top, push off with both hands – it’ll stop your body being crushed under the ceiling and the water pressure.” Corvus started

Proxima looked to him, about to protest but he continued

“You’ll have the breathing device, I shall try to use what time I have to create an opening for you, the water will drain away and you can get yourself out, you won’t need to swim!” he explained.

“I know how you feel about this. I do. But you have to trust me on this Proxima” he loosened his grip.

Proxima was about to nod but lurched back when she saw the water was already up to her chest, how had it filled up so quickly?

‘I can’t…I shall drown!" She insisted, her panicked thoughts starting to take over

I’m meant to die in glory, on the battle field not fighting for breath in an enclosed cave because I can’t swim’ she thought to herself frantically!

In shock and fear she gasped out loud but Corvus reached for her, “Easy, Proxima You’ll be fine” he vowed.

She swallowed, trembling but Corvus saw the look of acceptance in her eyes.

Corvus secured the breathing equipment over Proxima’s mouth and pressed a small button and section by section the tube extended to cover her nose as well.

Proxima stared deeply into her husband’s eyes, no longer able to voice any concerns or protests, Corvus put his hands to her waist, the water steadily reaching up to their necks “Hold on to me until we reach the top” he instructed, Proxima put her arms around his neck tightly. 

Corvus held her close he took a deep inhale and the water engulfed them entirely for a second until Corvus kept them elevated.

The water lifted them higher until they reached the top where Proxima unwound herself from Corvus and the pair each used both their hands to push their bodies down under the water and away from the ceiling of the cavern.

Now submerged completely, Corvus swam to the closed off entrance and began to run his hands over the pieces of log and rock blocking their escape

He clawed at pieces of rubble, pulled at broken wood and debris in the hope that it would come away. Corvus could slowly feel the air in his lungs begin to run out – he could hold his breath for longer than most beings but as he spent more time trying to break through the rubble he could knew he wouldn’t last much longer – but what about Proxima?

f he failed to create an opening for her she would still be trapped, luckily the breathing device he had kept with him would provide her with enough air to keep her going for four or five hours, she would need to get out sooner or later!

At that moment Proxima clumsily managed to manoeuvre her body to his side and assist him in trying to find a way out. Proxima finally felt some of the rocks move under her hand!

In triumph she looked to Corvus, only to see him writhing, clutching at his throat as his body naturally fought to find a source of air. It was a disturbing sight – even for a hardened warrior like Proxima Midnight.

With concern and fear in her eyes tried again to shift the rubble, trying not to glance back to Corvus, who was quite literally drowning to death beside her.

She moved awkwardly until she reached him, winding her body around his even as he struggled, not against her but the cold arms of death that proceeded to take him from her. But upon sensing Proxima’s touch he relaxed, holding onto her tightly as she did him and slowly – too slowly, he let the water fill his lungs and body.

She would be there upon his return, she would wait for him.

Proxima felt his hold on her slacken and she knew he was gone. 

Taking her husband’s face in both hands she kissed his forehead with closed eyes and, without looking at him, she moved back to continue her attempts to shift the rubble at the entrance; she beat her fists against it until Her limbs ached, almost as much as her heart did in that moment. After ten minutes she stopped, her chest rising and falling quickly with her panic.

Proxima stopped, with both hands on the wall blocking her way she leant her head between her hands; she had to find a way out it was looking hopeless, gingerly looked across to her husband taking in his lifeless form for the first time since she realized he’d left her – his body limp, floating before her; and his eyes had closed but his mouth open in a desperate bid to bring air into his lungs.

Proxima’s scream of despair was muffled by the breathing device keeping her alive, short bursts of air bubbles escape the device and with a crestfallen expression Proxima looked away, shutting her eyes as her stomach churned.

After half an hour of pushing, clawing and kicking out at the rubble and debris blocking her way Proxima felt the rocks and stone start to come loose, she kicked out with her foot; finally making a hole big enough to let at least some of the water begin to drain from the cavern!  
.

With the Water level decreasing Proxima steeled her resolve, curling her hand into a fist she put her hand through the hole she’d made previously which was now syphoning out the water she began pushing and kicking once again, eventually causing more rocks and debris to fall away until the entrance was clear and Proxima let the water drag her out of the cavern. 

Within seconds Proxima felt her body hit solid ground, in just a few inches of water, lying on her side she tore away the breathing device, choking on the breathable yet stale air it had been supplying.

Taking in gulps of fresh air she pushed herself to her hands and knees, looking around for a moment until she spotted Corvus’ body not far away, crawling over to him she shook his motionless body

“Corvus? We’re out, get up! GET UP!” she demanded, feeling tears sting her eyes.

She was too late; she’d hoped he was simply unconscious but she’d taken too long, he was gone completely from this world. Furious with herself, Proxima slammed a fist to the ground, creating a splash of water as she did so.

Covering her eyes with her other hand covering her eyes she released a strangled sob – if only he hadn’t had to give her his breathing device.

If only been able to shift the rubble faster, If she’d been able to swim properly…

With a faltering breath Proxima calmed herself; her husband was not gone forever, he would come back. Secretly Proxima hoped that he would not blame her as she blamed herself– because this time his death had been because of her, her weakness… because of her faults…that he had died this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't need to be said but obviously Corvus wouldn't blame Proxima, I was going to add a paragraph saying this in the main chapter but decided it best to leave it as it was. 
> 
> I originally wanted to choose a less 'obvious' title chapter but it jiust didn't turn out that way this time


	40. INJURY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvus tends to his lover who has been wounded in battle.

“Agh!” 

Proxima winced as pain shot through her body, she sat on the edge of the rickety bed near the back of the Q-ship with one, injured, arm bent and elevated up to her chest with her other arm draped around Corvus’ shoulders her body leaning slight on against Corvus for support as she was dizzy from the pain and blood loss. Corvus wrapped bandages around her bare torso and chest tightly binding the several broken ribs Proxima had sustained.

Corvus paused upon hearing Proxima’s sound of pain

“Just…stay still and it won’t hurt as much” he told her firmly

“Keep your arm elevated, it will slow the bleeding. Once your ribs are bandaged I’ll clean the wound and stitch it” he added, continuing with his previous task.

Proxima watched, tense and in great pain which she tried not to show in her facial features, there was another subject that needed to be addressed

“It was the only way to secure our victory, you know that” she told her long term lover, knowing exactly why Corvus was acting so distant with her, speaking with uncharacteristic firmness towards her

“If I hadn’t taken the three generals…” she started, but Corvus interrupted

“We had a plan, Proxima. You slaughtering those Generals single headedly was not part of that plan, it was idiotic and reckless to do so” he snapped, securing the bandages and getting to his feet.

Proxima rolled her eyes

“They refused to hand over the full tribute Thanos demanded of them, they needed to be made an example of!” she argued, Corvus returned to her, now holding a box of medical and surgical supplies. 

Corvus knew she was right, that she was not referred to as Thanos fiercest warrior for no reason.

But the only thing he could focus on was the sight of Proxima, the woman he had come to love so much, the only woman he held close to his heart, killing two of the defiant generals but was taken by surprise by the third.

Corvus fought back the rest of the enemy forces, with the assistance of the Outriders at their command.

But by the time he had turned to Proxima she was being drop-kicked to the ground and repeatedly beaten across the ribs, her arm had been slashed with a crudely made blade when the female tried to defend herself and fight back.

Corvus had decapitated the finally general and hauled an almost unconscious Proxima to her feet, collecting her spear from the ground he had taken her back to the Q-ship and created a temporary tourniquet for the wound on her arm. 

He left her, now passed out on the bed and returned to the battlefield. Upon his return his lover had woken and that was when he started to work on tending her injuries.

Despite his frustration with Proxima’s seemingly reckless actions, Corvus remained gentle with her, apologising whenever she tensed or made any sound of discomfort.

Corvus cleaned the wound on her arm after ensuring it had stopped bleeding, and began to stitch the torn skin back together; it would be two days until they returned to the Sanctuary 2 so Corvus’ quick work would prevent any further damage or infection until he was able to get Proxima to the Sanctuary’s medical unit.

Proxima, now exhausted, refrained from further arguing her point, instead she leant her aching body against Corvus, her grip on his shoulder tightened for a moment before her hand rubbed over his grey-ish skin, signifying her defeat from the argument – however brief.

As he finished the stitching, Corvus lifted his gaze to meet her eyes, as she was sitting on the bed and leaning against him, she sat slightly higher than him, Corvus sighed

“If there are two things you must never, ever doubt, my Lady Midnight; my faith and belief in you and your abilities, and my feeling for you.” He told her.

Proxima nodded in understanding and Corvus continued

“I love you, and if there is anything left for me to fear in this life, it is the idea of losing you” he confessed.

Proxima brushed her lips over his, Corvus knew she loved him, as deeply and completely as he did her – but even after over a year of being partners in a strictly physical sense, which had slowly grown into much more, Proxima had still not said the words.

She was grateful that Corvus understood this and never pressured her into saying it.

She was unused to being open in any sense of the word, Corvus trusted that she would say the words when and if she was ready, but until then she had other, physical ways of showing her feelings towards him.

As she pulled away from the short kiss Corvus brought a hand to her jaw, his thumb brushing across her the black marking at her cheek bone.

He could see her eyes become hazy, her eyelids heavier, he pushed gently so that she would lay back

“Rest” he told her, his hand slowly leaving her jaw, running over the side of her neck to her shoulder, comforted by the touch Proxima could no longer fight the urge, the need to sleep. She would recover faster with some rest.

Letting his hand linger on his injured lovers shoulder Corvus watched sleep claim her before he moved away, the Outriders where still loose on the battle field, devouring bloodied corpses and half dead soldiers, snapping at each other over mutilated carcasses but with the task completed Corvus was eager to recall the Outriders and return to the Sanctuary and get Proxima Midnight to the Medical Unit as soon as possible.


	41. PHANTOM PAIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvus tries to calm his wife, its been a year since she'd obtained her life long injuries but she still has to deal with the pain.

She woke with a start, bare chest heaving as she concentrated on calming her breathing.

Gritting her teeth to stop herself from making any sound she turned her head to one side, her body was tense from the pain radiating from her left arm, her right hand gripped the sheets tightly, the pain was getting worse, a sharp moan escaped her before she could stop it 

Corvus stirred peside her “Proxima?” he muttered, Proxima cursed the fact that he was such a light sleeper- a general always on alert, but then she cursed herself for allowing herself to be so weak.

She grunted in pain as Corvus moved, it had caused the bed coverings to brush her burning arm.

Corvus placed a hand over the domed lightbulb set into the wall about arms-length above the bed, filling the room with dim light,

“My dear, what is it?” he questioned but as he leant up on his side to look at her she simply shook her head defiantly, her body tense, back arched as she fought the pain.

Realizing at once what the problem was he moved to reach over her, his hand found her cheek and moved her head to face him, with practised ease he avoided breaking her toughened skin with his claws

“Midnight, my dear, it isn’t real” he reminded her, shifting closer to her but not so close that he would aggravate her old wound even more.

Proxima grit her teeth, “I know” she shot back in frustration, her eyes still closed and her face was turned into his palm.

It had been over a year since that disastrous, when Proxima had become trapped beneath a burning pillar; her arm and right leg damaged had healed but would always remain scared, with some muscle damage that occasionally caused her pain, but what was worse was this, this phantom pain that made the fierce female warrior cry out in pain.

The pain so raw it made her almost believe she was back under that pillar with the smell of her own burning flesh and the thick smoke filling her senses, the pain in her arm and leg eventually ripping her into unconsciousness.

While she still refused to look at him, Corvus didn’t move his hand from her cheek, the pad of his thumb brushed her cheek-bone, she was sweating, irritable and her body shifted every so often, as though physicaly trying to move away from the pain radiating from her limbs. 

There was nothing that could be done for her except wait until the pain subsided.

“I hate this. Benefits of cybernetics be damned!” she cursed, baring her teeth.

Corvus felt twinges of guilt in his chest

“Proxima my love, I would end worlds, bring the entire galaxy to its knees if that was what you would ask of me, if there was something that would cease your pain…” Corvus rumbled, he felt useless, powerless.

Proxima gave a breathy chuckle despite her sever discomfort, “you exaggerate, my love. The pain will be gone by morning.” She said stiffly, only for the pain to flair even more, as though her body where protesting her point on purpose!

Arching her back, she threw herself onto her side, the one that didn’t feel like it was on fire, smothering a short scream in the pillow her head rested on.

Corvus placed a hand on her ribcage, ignoring the way she flinched, instinctively thinking he would un-intentionally touch the healed burns on her arm but he knew better.

Trailing his hand down to her waist instead, he hoped the more pleasant sensation would distract her, his body temperature always remained at a higher temperature than Proxima’s, but he could see that her skin had become hot and clammy.

Silently her hand found his, grabbing it in a crushing grip as she breathed heavily

“Corvus…” she panted, eyes crushed shut tightly.

Corvus squeezed her hand in return, “I’m here, I’m here” he comforted. He would stay awake with her all night if need be, then in the morning when, if, the pain had subsided, they would act like nothing had happened, and when the pain returned, be it within days, months, even if it didn’t re-appear until years from now, he would be there still right beside her.


	42. ONE LAST HIT*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proxima struggles to kick her dangerous habit, but Corvus is there to make it just a little easier.

‘Cold. So cold…’ this thought alone was all Proxima Midnight could focus on. Her body was shaking with the force of the shivers wracking her body. 

‘Just once more” she thought to herself,

"That would make it better. Just one last time” she muttered out loud.

she just needed something, anything to stop the ice creeping through her veins like death itself, the nausea churning in her gut.

She’d spent hours pacing the bedroom agitatedly, her craving, her need for a fix and the way her mind called for her not to fall asleep fuelling her until she’d given in, collected the small box containing the full syringe she’d hidden under the chest of drawers, before collapsing at the foot of the bed.

Part of her still fought it though. With needle clutched in her shaking hand Proxima whimpered through gritted teeth as she argued silently with herself; so far she’d coped well enough with the effects of giving up her addiction, the vomiting had stopped, she’d allowed herself to sleep and eat just a little, all under Corvus Glaive’s watchful gaze.

He was part of the reason she was doing this, she reminded herself of this as the needle hovered barely a centimetre from the pulsing vein in her arm, he loved her too much to allow her to destroy herself with stimulant drugs, she loved him too much to cause him the pain and disappointment he showed when he realized she was using – somehow he could always tell, no matter how well she tried to hide it.

But now, as the tip of the needle ghosted over her clammy skin, Proxima wondered if eve her love for Corvus was it was worth it. She had no idea how much she would resent herself for this singular thought later on.

It started so gradual. Just a little every so often just to get her through the particularly crucial most physically straining missions, then it progressed to her using occasionally when she trained – with the stimulant injected into her body she could train for longer without needing rest, complete tasks given to her by Thanos with more speed and efficiency. 

Now, six months in, she could hardly go a day without needing a fix to keep her alert and active, sleep, in her mind, was now considered wasted time.

Why sleep when she could use the time to train, getting stronger and faster, more agile!

What use would she be to the Order if she wasn’t all of these things? If she didn’t improve herself Thanos would have no need of her! He would kill her, or worse…

’No!” Proxima shouted, despite being alone in the room “Can’t go back, I won’t…not there” she stated, her teeth still firmly clamped together in her agitation.

Due to her current state she had not heard the steel doors open.

“Proxima!” Corvus yelled in shock.

Her head shot up and her eyes met his for a spilt second before Proxima rolled to her knees, but Corvus was faster, as she tried to crawl to the bathroom he was able to catch her ankle and tug her back so that she was locked against his chest, kicking out in desperation, clawing at his arm in hope of getting free

“Let me go!” she pleaded, Corvus growled as she fought him, using one arm to pin her hers to her sides while with his free hand Corvus forced the needle from her grasp, making a pained sound as her wrist was sprained in his grip Proxima pushed against him with everything she had

“No! Don’t!”

she all but begged, but in her weakened state she stood no chance and, lifting his hand before her eyes, Corvus crushed the glass syringe in hand; purposefully making sure that she witnessed it, shards of glass becoming lodged in his flesh while the thick dark turquoise liquid clung to his skin, all while restraining Proxima with his other arm locked around her.

"What have you done?!"

Practically distraught, Proxima howled as she never had before, her shaking body falling limp against Corvus’ chest.

Adjusting their position, Corvus sat and held Proxima in his lap, she had arched forward holding her head in her hands, nails digging into her hairline until it was on the brink of bleeding. Corvus remained silent, simply holding his lover in his arms until she calmed herself. 

When she did Proxima still shook with need, hyperventilating in distress but she no longer fought against Corvus grasp, Corvus wrapped his arms around her, no longer in an attempt to restrain her, but in an embrace meant to bring reassurance and comfort

“One day. You ask for one day without me watching over you” he stated, making his disappointment indisputable,

“I agreed because you insisted that you were better. Perhaps not completely but you were better. I believed you” he added,

Proxima bit her bottom lip, flexing her fingers in agitation, “I’m sorry” she whispered, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m sorr-” she repeated, her blazing orange eyes fixed on the wall opposite as she began to rock back and forth – as much as she could with Corvus’ arms encasing her frame.

To her surprise he held her tighter “No, no my love that was unfair of me. I should’ve realized you were not ready. I should not have left.” Corvus replied, pressing his lips to the base of her horn, repeating the action until Proxima had once again let herself relax into his arms.

“It will take time” he started, his thumb rubbing soothingly across her arm,

“You will get there, I promise you that my lady Midnight. You have the strength to over-come this and more.” He assured firmly,

“Even though you may not believe it yourself, I always will. Through this and whatever other troubles lay ahead – I shall believe in you, and your strength Proxima.” He murmured to the shell of her ear.

The couple didn’t move from their space on the floor all night, finally just as the famillier sounds that signified the rest of the Order waking from their rests while guards, navigators and technicians changing shifts, Proxima finally fell into a deep, well needed sleep.

Corvus stood with her in his arms, laying her on the bed and curling his lean body around hers protectively.

There would be more, similar struggles to come, there would be arguments and there would be close calls, but after that night as though something that desperately needed to be broken, had finally done so, things became easier and a further four months later with Corvus still at her side.

Proxima regained control of herself and her addiction. She no longer needed the stimulants to make her feel productive or motivated, because Corvus – through words, actions or simple gestures, made her feel all of that and more, and she was beginning to feel, and accept that he intended to do so for as long as she would let him, for as long as she needed him.


	43. DEMISE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lead and I shall follow, my general."  
"I vow to never lead where you are unwilling to follow, my love."
> 
> When they exchanged their marriage vows Corvus assumed they where mutual. Why, why would she go where he, an immortal, could not follow?

: Corvus woke more sluggishly than usual, but when he did he felt remarkably well rested.

He glanced down to see Proxima’s hand grasping his arm – it was normal for the couple to wake with some part of them touching and Corvus smiled, she was such a heavy sleeper, as he found out as soon as they first started spending full nights together, in place of simply a few hours. And now; years later, she was his wife.

Corvus watched her for few moments, eyes taking in every familiar detail of her face, after a few moments he tried to move his arm

“Midnight?” he called, when she didn’t stir he wasn’t surprised and called to her again – still nothing.

Corvus moved to touch her cheek with his free hand, only to wretch it away from her in a manner he never had before; yes her skin was colder than his but this wasn’t right.

Corvus sat up full, shaking Proxima’s shoulder which was covered by the bed sheets, she didn’t move and Corvus forced himself to stay calm, there would be a reasonable explanation and when he woke she would mock him for his concern over her. Shaking her more forcefully Corvus spoke

“Midnight? Wake up!” he demanded,

trying to swallow the burning lump the size of a stone that had formed in the back of his throat, she couldn’t be, could she? “Proxima…” Corvus whispered her name in defeat; she was…gone.

Proxima had always insisted her death would be glorious; spear in hand, bringing victory to their master, and Corvus had scolded her for talking of her own death in such an off-hand manner – he himself was conditionally immortal, he had ‘died’ countless times and so speaking if his own end took as much effort as it did to draw his next breath. 

Proxima however had no weapon that could restore her when death came, and so when Corvus had snapped at her during this discussion of death it had been because he could not envision a life where she no longer existed.

However this did not mean Corvus did not considered it; when he watched her Q-ship exit the hanger of the Sanctuary as she set out to aid another planets cleansing, or when she was finally tucked safely at his side upon returning, often with a fresh scar or injury he could not help but worry for her safety.

In the present Corvus breathed more shakily than he cared to acknowledge, cupping his wife’s stone cold cheek, leaning his forehead to hers. How? 

How could she simply just leave him like this? Without warning, without…her hand on his arm! Corvus realized, had she tried to rouse him from sleep to alert him to some sudden sickness or other, had she know it was going to happen and attempted to wake him?! His body shook with the force of the dry sounds escaping his throat, he turned away, with his back turned could have been sobbing or dry heaving.

He'd vowed never to go where she would not follow, it was his vow to her when they married, and now she was gone, gone from his reach... ‘no’ he reminded himself, she was not gone where he could not follow.

Composing himself he stood, his entire body now numb, and moved across the room to collect his glaive. He had planned long ago what his next course of action would be upon his wife’s death; his place in the order, not Thanos or the Cause, or even Cull Obsidian; his younger brother whom he had raised from infancy was enough to keep him living a life without Proxima Midnight.

Corvus cast a long, almost broken, look at his now deceased wife, taking his glaive he went back to sit on the edge of the bed, the side closest to her.

He stared at the opposite wall with a blank expression “I know you would not do the same.” He spoke out loud

“I know you would carry on, because you are a survivor. Perhaps that makes you stronger than I, I don’t know. All I do know is that I cannot live a life where you are not by my side, and if there is an afterlife, in the true death, then I hope you are waiting for me.” he state.

Swinging the glaive in his hand he ran himself through with the blade, coughing splatters of oil-like blood through his clenched teeth before tearing the glaive from his chest and letting it fall to the bed beside him. 

Rivulets of blood dripping down the corners of his mouth he used his last ounce of strength he arched and shifted his body nearer to hers, his last thought was the dim of their truly being an afterlife, so that he might see her, be with her again;

Always.

Corvus lurched from his sleep, drenched in cold sweat with his hands shaking he looked to his right, to the figure sleeping beside him with their back to him. 

He held his breath until he saw her shoulders move slightly, rising and falling with even breaths.

Feeling himself slump in relief, Corvus curled himself around her protectively.

Proxima moaned tiredly,

“My love, what is it?” she asked tiredly. His only response was to hold her tighter, his ragged breath at her nape making the hairs stand on end she felt the bite of his claws almost piercing her skin

“Corvus?” she tried again, with mild, well concealed concern He said nothing for a moment but eventually replied sharply

"A night Terror. Nothing more” he insisted.

His tone not to be argued with.

Proxima knew she could do nothing but push her leg between his, entwining their limbs firmly and put her hands over his to let him press and knead at her flesh – his only reassurance that she was still there, living and breathing beside him.

She lay back down, facing away from him “I’m here, I’m here Corvus, My husband, my love.” 

She would repeat these words and more, all night if she had to if that was what it took to sooth him

“I’ll not leave you. Not Yet”

she didn’t need to add the last part, but she did, without cruelty or malice, it was just the truth of it; this was all she could promise him for now; that she was still there, living and breathing, at that moment. 

And as she felt his grip gradually begin to slacken, she knew that, for now, that was enough - it had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The first two lines in the summery are my invented wedding vows between Proxima and Corvus. Though I haven't and don't yet plan on writing a wedding related fic.
> 
> \- Big shout to Dragonisprime for letting me share in the head-cannon regarding what Corvus would do in the event of Proxima Midnight's death!


	44. INDULGANCE*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvus and Proxima enjoy a rare day with no tasks or commitments, even members of the Black Order indulge in a lazy day occasionally.

Times of quiet, of contentment were rare on the Warship known as the Sanctuary 2. 

But they did happen.

Proxima Midnight sighed deeply, covered only from the waist down by a thin bedsheet, she lay on her front with her head cushioned by her crossed arms, every muscle in her body felt almost liquefied, there was no trace of tension or harshness in her form as she lay there

“My love, am I some domesticated creature that needs to be stroked and petted so diligently?” she questioned,

what could be seen of her mouth behind the material of the pillow curled into a smile as she opened her eyes to gaze at her lover questioningly.

Corvus Glaive, as bare as she, sat with his back against the harsh metal headboard, his hand kneading at Proximas' back, every so often he would alternate this with running the back of his knuckle over her skin, further pressing out any ach or tension in her body.

Even at her words he didn’t stop

“Admit it my love, you enjoy it” he insisted Proxima merely sighed in defeat – her way of admitting that yes, she did enjoy this.

A stretch of silence followed the exchange. 

Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian had been sent out on a supply run and Thanos had taken Gamora and Nebula with him to the Sanctuary 1, another one of his lessons, leaving Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive to take over the running of the Sanctuary 2.

With no tasks currently needing their attention the couple had taken the opportunity to relax, just for a while.

With her eyes now closed once more, Proxima didn’t see the way Corvus watched over her. 

It was his turn to break the silence this time, rolling to lean more on his side, closer to her

“Midnight” he rumbled lowly,

she acknowledged that he’d spoken with a simple, lazy “Hm?” without moving or looking at him, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear

“Will you marry me my lady Midnight?” he questioned.

Proxima’s smile widened; always spoken with such conviction she thought to herself

“You asked me the same thing not two weeks ago, ou have my answer” she reminded.

Corvus however was unfazed

“I know, I simply will never tire of hearing you say it” he admitted,

his hand trailing down the length of her back causing deep shudders to erupt though her body.

Proxima chuckled and opened her burnt orange eyes to meet his, leaning on her elbow placing a hand on his shoulder, sliding it to the back of his neck as she moved to straddle him, leaning close to his ear

“Yes” she replied quietly

“Ask as many times as you wish, my answer will always be…yes” she said.

Corvus' hands venture down her sides to grasp her waist, with one hand gripping the headboard she leant over him to press her lips to his. 

He responded immediately and fiercely; his tongue slipping past her lips to entwine with hers, one hand left her waist to tuck itself in the bend behind her knee, the material of the bed sheet the only thing separating their bodies.

After a few moments Proxima pulled away, gasping when Corvus sat up and leant forward until Proxima was lying on her bqck with Corvus hovering above her 

“Thanos has given his permission, the only thing left is decided where and when.” He grinned, pushing his face against the crook of her neck.

Proxima’s arms wrapped around his neck, holding him to her with an indulgent sound.

Corvus then added

“Are there any traditions of your people you wish to honour?” he asked seriously and Proxima thought for a moment.

Her fingers tracing his greyish skin with uncharacteristic gentility

“No.”

she answered easily

“I never understood the traditions of my people therefore I feel no need to honour any of them now, after so many years.” she said, turning her face to his

“What about you?” she countered.

Corvus lifted himself enough to meet her eyes

“What use would I have for sacrifices to forsaken gods and blessing of happiness, when I have you?” he told her with such conviction and such adoration in his features that Proxima froze, her lower jaw becoming slack.

For a moment she could only lay there, processing her lover’s words before Corvus. 

Surprised that he had rendered Proxima Midnight speechless, he chuckled and ran a hand over the top of her head, through her cobalt hair.

His mouth on her neck quickly distracted her and she almost purred at the feeling, tilting her head to offer him better access. 

She jumped when his teeth nipped at her flesh but the sounds she made coaxed him to repeat the action, his hands wandering her body, the bedsheet still between them causing a frustrating friction against their bare skin.

Corvus held Proxima almost furiously close

“Mine. Whether we’re married or not, you’re mine” he insisted, feeling Proxima shudder beneath him.

Her arms encircling his shoulders as she returned his fierce embrace

“Of course, my love” she replied

her index and middle finger trailing down either side of his pronounced spine, making Corvus growl and shift against her

“So long as you accept that you are mine just as much as I am yours” she added, Corvus chuckled breathlessly,

“I would have it no other way my beautiful lady Midnight” he retorted and Proxima grinned.

The couple spent the entirety of the day in their chambers, making love or just lying together in a tangle of sheets and bare limbs; Proxima would remember the day as one of her most dearly held memories for the rest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An attempt at fluff. I have nothing else to say


	45. MAGNETIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvus has been gone for almost a year. He is anxious to reunite with his beloved Proxima and she with him.

Corvus exited the Q-ship, having just returned to the Sanctuary after over Ten months away; the longest he’d ever spent away from the Sanctuary, from his Lady Midnight. He and Cull Obsidian had been tasked with tracking an Infinity Stone, rumoured to be in a secured location on Xandar. 

“Finally”

Cull grumbled loudly as he joined his brother in the hanger of the warship they called home, Chitauri already moving in on the Q-ship to assess damage, re-stock the ships weaponry and other necessities.

Corvus stood slightly ahead of his brother

“Thanos is expecting our report brother. He will be pleased with our results and then we can rest” he told his sibling.

Despite their durability, their naturally extended sources of energy, the brothers where still mentally, and physically drained.

Even Corvus, with his regenerative abilities, was feeling the effects of such an extended mission; it was almost imperative that the mission be a success which only added to the brothers mental stress. 

In his weary state Corvus stood leaning on his glaive just enough to take off some of the weight of his tired body, looking up Corvus saw a familiar flash of dark blue against the too-bright lights of the hanger; an iron walkway circled the outside of the hanger, with an iron stair case leading up to it at either end of the enormous room.

Looking down from the railings Proxima Midnight met his gaze, her smile barely visible through the stern expression on her features, but it was there.

Her eyes where far more expressive and Corvus felt the corners of his mouth twitch into a smile as he caught the look of relief and love that emanated from his wife’s’ eyes and he wondered if they always shimmered like liquefied amber in the hangers lighting…as though compelled towards each other by some un-discovered, magnetic force their bodies seemed to inadvertently lean in to each other, in-spite of the distance that separated them still, the moment was broken when Cull briefly grasped his brothers shoulder as he passed him, glancing at Cull Corvus saw he was heading toward the doors to the corridor leading to the main ship – time to report to Thanos.

Corvus met Proxima’s gaze one last time, the pair exchanged a subtle nod in each-others direction ‘I’ll be waiting’ she seemed to say, with that Corvus followed Cull, the sooner they delivered their report the sooner they would be dismissed for the night.

Delivering their progress report took far longer than Corvus would have liked, more than once he caught himself flexing his claws inadvertently, giving away his impatience, but if Thanos noticed he was pleased enough with the brothers results in tracking the Infinity stone that he didn’t address his Generals impatience, after over an hour he dismissed the brothers, requesting for Cull to send Gamora to him before he retired to his chambers. 

As the brother exited Thanos’ throne room Corvus barely spared Cull a few parting words before disappearing down the corridors of the Sanctuary; Cull shook his head without surprise – his sibling always so eager to return to his lady Midnight after missions away, after all these years Cull was used to it and found it somewhat amusing, the younger brother then veered in the opposite direction in search of Gamora.

His stomach knotted in anticipation, Corvus entered his chambers, setting aside his glaive he stepped further into the room, dropping his cloak and steel gauntlets to the floor. The room itself appeared empty, but Corvus easily recognised the sounds of the shower running in the adjoining washroom. 

Meanwhile Proxima Midnight stood naked under the hot jet of water, with both hands she pushed her hair back away from her face, hearing the door to the bathroom open she turned slowly to find Corvus, his skin as bare as her own as he stepped towards the shower, their eyes met and she allowed a warm smile to spread across her features. 

Corvus slowly stepped under the water, his hands coming to rest on her hips, all the while holding eye contact with his wife. There it was again, the unexplainable tug he felt in his chest that drew him to her and she to him.

With no words spoken he slid his hands over her hips, their eyes fixed solely on each other as she lifted her arms, crossing her wrists behind his head…months of tension and supressed worry seemed to bleed away and Proxima leant heavily into her husbands’ sturdy frame, he swayed slightly where he stood, his head tilted to one side as Proxima’s body followed his; what direction he moved, however subtly, she followed. 

His mouth sought hers and she accepted him instantly their lips meeting and parting in rapid succession as their stood under the jet of water.

Proxima pulled away after a moment

“I heard the Maw telling the master Cull had been seen in the outer borders but there was no sign of you. There were rumours…” she grit her teeth, clutching his shoulders hard and breathing heavily before calming herself

“I never believed them. I fact I gutted a technician for even insinuating…I knew you would get back. I knew you would return to me” she stated.

her sentence, her speech pattern erratic in her relief, she’d held complete faith in him even as the weeks passed with no sign of Corvus and Cull returning she knew the rumours to be unfounded, even as the Maw whispered otherwise to Thanos’ ear; with the intent of taking Corvus’ position as First Dreadlord of the Black Order.

Proxima vowed to tell Corvus of this later, once they were sated and rested. For now Corvus held her tighter “I’m here now.” he assured simply, drawing his hands across her back to Proxima’s relief.

She pulled him against her so that their mouths met again, this time neither of them pulled away, they fought roughly for control, teeth biting and scratching, nails clawing at skin as Corvus lifted her against the shower wall and her legs wrapping around his waist like a vice. 

Corvus could practically hear the thoughts racing around inside her mind, his mouth creating a path of kisses down the valley between her beasts “I have you, my love. For tonight at least, I’m going nowhere” he vowed, hearing Proxima release a supressed whine from deep in her throat.

The water was still running even though the temperature had had long since cooled but the couple remained far too focused on each other to bother shutting off the shower, Proxima instead revelled in her husbands’ familiar warmth as he held her close – perhaps it was a masochistic thought but she almost enjoyed her husbands prolonged absence, it made their reunions so much more intense and gratifying the longer he was away.

With a hand either side of her his calloused hands followed the length of her ribcage making her moan, he could smell her arousal, so strong already but when he stayed his hands and his thumbs found her hardened nipples she gasped and the scent of her grew stronger, in turn making his own arousal more promenant, Proxima’s hand met his cheek

“Corvus, husband do not tease me, have I not waited long enough for you?” she whispered loudly over the sound of the running water.

Slowly she moved her hand so that her fingertips stroken down his cheek, across his jaw and neck to his chest.

Corvus moaned at her touch, his mouth at her throat, teeth catching the skin every so often in his eagerness 

“Hm, worry not my dear, I am too impatient tonight – have I not had to wait also?” he retorted,

shifting her in his arms to gaze up at her

“And make no mistake, I fully intend to make up for these last few months – in so many ways”

he hissed sinfully against her skin, biting at the section of skin where her neck and shoulder met, making her whimper urgently.

“Then” she faltered, her breath catching in her through

“Get on with it.” she demanded, Proxima felt the reverberations of Corvus’ sinister chuckle vibrate deep in his chest and squirmed just thinking about the dark, delicious ways he would take her this night, and the ways she would gladly reciprocate.


	46. COUNTDOWN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvus briefly ponders on a lie he has told his beloved lady Midnight. But ultimately he knows he can't tell her the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something I've never tried before! Maybe it sucks I don't know, just a quick Soul-Mate-Brand A.U
> 
> I was watching YouTube vids about Fanfic tropes and it gave me the inspiration for this small slice of angst flavoured pie!

Corvus and Proxima lay beside each other in the darkness of their shared chambers. Proxima shivered as her partner traced the numbers imprinted on the inside of her wrist, to him they appeared as nothing but a smudge of black, like ink blurred before it had the chance to dry, to her they showed the number of years she and Corvus would share before his demise. 

Lying on her back, Proxima glanced in his direction

“Do you know how unsettling it is having the mark re-set itself every time you die in battle? I never know if the next time will be the last” she told him seriously,

“Sometimes, when you’re gone I dare not even look at it in case all I see are zeros” she added quietly, looking down at their joined hands which rested on Corvus’ chest

“I know. I apologies my love, it isn’t fair that you should have to live with that uncertainty” Corvus stated, looking across to her and using his opposite hand to tilt her head so that she faced him once more

“But I hope that you trust that each time I am taken from you that I will return if I am able…I would never leave you unless I had no other choice” he said, holding her jaw tenderly,.

Proxima nodded, her smile not reaching her eyes

, “I know. What is life without a certain level of uncertainty?” she teased, leaning into his palm more than willingly. Corvus forced a chuckle from his throat, watching Proxima turn so that her back faced him, his hand still entwined with hers as she tucked herself further beneath the bed covers.

Corvus lay on his side with Proxima’s spine pressed to his chest, the feel of her cool body against his usually brought him comfort of sorts, the weight of her pressed safely to his lithe frame a reassurance he once had no idea he needed and one he now longed never to have to live without. 

Proxima, tired but still awake, shifted in her place

“Thank you for telling me” she said, as though she’d just remembered what had brought up the subject of their marks in the first place

“twenty years, a hundred…it would still never be enough” she whispered.

Her words for Corvus’ ears only even though they were the only two in the room, her hand tightened around his for a moment “But ninety is good enough for me” she finished, letting her eyes fall closed.

Corvus raked his clawed hand through her navy hair, pulling it back from her face so that he could watch as she slept, her grip on his hand slowly falling limp as sleep slowly claimed her.

Corvus felt sick to his stomach – the Maw would confirm this as guilt the following day when Corvus felt able to ask – but for now the glaive wielder growled to himself softly, hoping not to wake his lady Midnight, he looked away, still lying on his side, to glair at the ceiling, his sharp eyes making out the small details in the steel even through the blackness engulfing them. He hadn’t…meant to lie. 

Not really, she’d expressed an interest in hearing the numbers that were branded on his wrist, he had told her to think on it for a few days at least – to be sure she truly wanted to know. It wasn’t unheard of for partners to share the information with each other, it wasn’t viewed as unusual or perverse in any way to want to know how long you would have with your partner. Other partners however, typicaly had more years together, Corvus had thought to himself when Proxima had asked.

Now, three days later, he had told her, and it had been a lie. Corvus had simply wanted to…protect her?

Leave her in blissful ignorance? Corvus realized he didn’t even know why he’d lied, she would find out sooner or later anyway! As he raised his free hand to examine the numbers concealed in his wrist he knew that he still couldn’t tell her the truth.

He would let her believe they had ninety years together, Corvus shoved his arm under the covers, unable to bare seeing that small, mocking 2 and 0 branded in his skin, he would make sure she was contented and pleased enough with their lives together, that she wouldn’t see the difference between ninety…or twenty.


	47. IMPRISONED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proxima has been captured and imprisoned and her captures take great pleasure in having a member of the infamous Black Order to torture and taunt.
> 
> With no way of getting herself out, will Proxima be left to face this ordeal for the rest of her days?

Was she hungry? Yes. Tired? Undoubtedly. In pain? Very much so. Thirsty? almost unbearably, but more than that she was furious, she needed to get out and show those who had imprisoned her what it felt like to suffer the rage of Proxima Midnight. She had no idea how long she’d been here, what did it matter? The fact that she’d been caught at all was infuriating; that she could do nothing about it was worse; she’d tried and suffered because of it…she tried twice more and suffered three times as much. 

Proxima shifted in her place, sat on the filthy floor with her knees drawn up to her chest fro warmth, her clothing was torn down the back, lash marks creating a gruesome pattern across her back, some had started to scab over while others were still bleeding.

The second General of Thanos and the fiercest warrior in the Black Order was at the bottom of a deep, stone pit, chained by her wrists to the grimy, blood-stained wall. She had been stripped of her armour and her weaponry confiscated on arrival - a standard measure when being captured.

Footsteps sounded from above; she knew whom they belonged to – her captors changed shifts at random intervals every day trying to avoid any discernible patterns but Proxima saw them nonetheless and this particular guard she could hear approaching revelled having one of the Black Order at his mercy. 

Proxima tensed as she heard the bolts in the door above her slide across, she heard the large male enter the room as she straightened her back and hardened her gaze. The male, pink skinned like a Terran but covered in scales with yellowing talons as fingernails, he leant over the edge of the pit, which stood at the height of at least five full grown men, the borderline overweight male sneered down at Proxima, lifting his hand to show her the tall mug in his hand.

“You must be thirsty.” He jeered, Proxima remained silent; she knew he could see how dehydrated she even in the dim light, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

Her captor, the same one, Proxima noticed, that had broken her ribs some time ago, it had healed but not well and it still caused her great pain, the male leant down to pick up the bucket at his feet, the handle was tied with a piece of thick, fraying string

“Do you even remember how long you’ve been here?” he asked

, Proxima’s violent, amber eyes glared straight back without blinking, basic survival; don’t let them see how weak you actually are “I don’t care; because I’ll be free soon enough, and I’ll make sure your corpse is the last one they find – if I decide to leave anything worth finding” she snarled.

The large male laughed, hard and humourless

“you know, I could kill you right now. No one would give a damn if the first daughter of Thanos was found in pieces in her cell one day.” He said calmly through jagged teeth.

The covered mug was placed carelessly into the bucket and lowering it down into the pit.

Proxima glared for a moment before pushing herself to her feet and lunging for the bucket at it was slowly lowered down, he was teasing her with it, knowing how desperate she probably was. Proxima was halted by the chains around her wrists, causing her to jerk to a stop. 

The scaled man above her laughed once more

“No, I think not.” He decided, referring to his earlier statement about killing her

“Not…today at least. But one day, when you least expect it, it’ll be me on duty and…”

he leant against the edge of the pit on his elbows, he’d stopped the bucket inches out of Proxima’s reach, and started to retract it, bring it back up to his level as he continued to taunt her

“I’ll just kill you, without warning, just as you and the rest of your dysfunctional little family slaughtered so many others” the guard threatened, walking around the circular pit as Proxima looked up, never daring to take her eyes from her enemy.

He stopped when he was above her, his eyes narrowed and he tipped the mug over her, her restraints preventing her from dodging in time.

Her Head, shoulders and chest now soaked, Proxima rested her head against the stone wall, face dripping with water, looking right at her captor she began to laugh, seeing the guard’s smile falter then drop, his expression turned fearful.

Rolling her head until she faced the floor Proxima continued to laugh, an unnerving, almost hysterical sound. 

The guard edged around the pit and slammed out of the cell. The bolts slid across the door and Proxima’s laughter morphed into a scream, her legs gave way.

Curling her fists into the floor until her fingernails bled, Proxima glared at the opposite wall through tangled, dirty hair, body twitching, heaving as she caught her breath.

After a moment her body fell limp, she hesitated before crawling forward, fighting against the chains holding her wrists to the wall. 

A sound, like a sob, escaped her, her shoulders heaving with the force of it, she used her bloodied hands to claw her hair out of the way, burning with self-loathing and shame, taking desperate sips at the water that had landed on the ground, it tasted only of dirt and grime and trickled down her chin, rage and humiliation coursed through her very being.

Proxima was so physically weakened and exhausted that she lay on the floor of the pit, eyes staring out lifelessly from their sockets. 

So lost in her thoughts of revenge and escape, she almost didn’t hear the sounds of slaughter outside the door, only when a familiar roaring sound caught her attention did she even move

“Cull” she realized, it took great effort but she forced herself to sit up just as the door above her was broken through and the sounds of fighting in the doorway, another familiar snarl, this time not from Cull Obsidian, then she heard someone running past!

Proxima craned her neck upwards, trying to see the person she knew was there, she knew by the snarl that had ttorn from his throat during the brief scuffle at the door 

“Corvus?” she felt in danger of crying with relief

“Corvus! Corvus I’m down here!” she shouted her voice already hoarse from days of periods of complete silence and screaming threats and insults at her captors

"I'm here." She repeated, tearful almost broken. She had a vague idea of what she must look like: filthy, defeated... Weak.

At first she feared he hadn't heard but Corvus' head and shoulders came into view as he looked over the edge of the pit

“Oh” Corvus swore under his breath.

Her appearance caught him off guard; she was on her feet but clearly struggling to stay standing, the chain restraining her was cutting in her wrists, she was thin and shaking violently.

Proxima sounded completely unlike herself as she called out to him

“Get me out! Please just get me out”

her voice was quiet but to Corvus she may as well have been screaming.

In the dull light of the cold room Corvus’ eyes radiated anger, anger at those who had reduced his fierce, independent wife to this,

“Proxima listen to me! One of those bastards ran through here trying to get out, I’m going to finish him off and come back for you” he told her.

Proxima however was not going to accept this

“NO! You get me out of this hell hole first! Corvus no, don’t leave!”

As her husband disappeared from view Proxima fought against the chain binding her, turning and clawing at the stone wall behind her which was already stained with her blood from days, weeks of trying to climb out of the pit and escape.

Realistically she knew Corvus wouldn’t leave her like this for long but she was starving, dehydrated, and deep down, she was terrified.

“Don’t leave me” she choked brokenly, twisting her wrists and wringing her hands

"Get me OUT!".

Corvus followed where the last of Proxima’s captors had run, as the large scaled creature tried to turn a corner, he was grabbed by Corvus who held him by the throat with one clawed hand, the thickly built male didn’t try to fight or get away, instead he whimpered and shook in pure terror at the red-eyed, fanged visage of an enraged Corvus Glaive.  


Proxima was still shouting to be let out when Ebony Maw, levitating so that his robes didn’t touch the filthy ground, floated through the broken door and to edge of the pit where Proxima was being held. She became silent at once, if the Maw had any opinion of the state she was in or her hysterical demeanour, he didn’t verbalize it – for once. 

Instead, with the wave of his hand he ripped the chain from the wall and levitated Proxima out of the cell, her knees gave way as soon as she hit the floor and Corvus entered the room almost in the same second,

“Maw” he shoved the scaled figure he had dragged with him in Ebony Maws direction

The telepath backed away, with a lazy flick of his wrist he used his abilities to restrain the third male, preventing him from running, Maw then proceeded to question him on whether he was aware of the penalties of capturing and torturing one of Thanos’ most valuable Generals.

Paying the Maws speech no mind, Corvus darted forward, resting on one knee in-front of his wife.

She was still trembling uncontrollably and blinking rapidly, while Ebony Maw droned on in the background Corvus pushed Proximas' grimy hair from her face, realizing it was soaking wet, as was she, he then used his glaive to cut away the chains binding her wrists. 

Cull appeared in the doorway, tossing something through the air, Corvus caught it and pressed Proxima’s spear into her hand; it took a moment for her to regain her baring’s enough but at her silent command the spear hummed, glowing blue at her touch.

With Corvus help Proxima got to her feet, leaning on him for physical support she turned to the large, scaly skinned male – the same one that had poured water over her just a short time ago along with various verbal threats he intended to make reality when she least expected it, from killing her, torturing her…and worse. Proxima looked into the males terrified eyes and stepped forward, without her husband’s aid.

Corvus had seen her kill many times, in many creative ways, but never anything like that; he’d had to pull her away from the screaming, skinless, writhing creature – after what Proxima had done he resembled little else after all. 

The Q ship was stationed in a large wasteland a few miles from their location, with the Maw and Cull taking the lead, Corvus remained behind with Proxima, who was wrapped in his cloak for warmth but she had started to walk slower and was still shaking when Corvus offered a sympathetic glance

“In a couple of days we’ll reach the Sanctuary” he reassured, she simply nodded but stopped suddenly, Corvus noticed immediately and came to stand in-front of her, he glanced back to where Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian had stopped to wait for them, but at Corvus inclination they continued without looking back again.

Corvus looked back to his wife “Proxima…” he started, but the look on his wife’s face was enough to stop him, instead he put his hands to her shoulders comfortingly, this seemed to cause something to snap because Proxima began to sob uncontrollably.

Shocked, Corvus took his hand away, letting her lean into him as he did so, his arms wrapped around her and she was enveloped in his familiar, comforting warmth. In one swift movement she was in his arms being carried towards the ship, he offered soft spoken words and sounds of comfort. They reached the ship and Corvus carried Proxima up the ramp, she had composed herself so that Obsidian and Maw would not notice her moment of weakness.  


As they entered the ship the pair passed Maw and Obsidian in the pilot and a pilot seat respectively. 

Proxima nodded to her husband, who set her down immediately, she gripped his wrist tightly but discreetly, leading him to the cot near the back of the ship, there Corvus sat with his back to the wall and Proxima in his lap, huddled against his chest. When shed eventually fallen asleep the Maw approached Corvus

“I told our master from the star that your…relationship would make the pair of you the Orders weak point” he started, his lipless mouth curling in one corner, Corvus growled, “this is not the time, Maw!” he snapped, rubbing Proxima’s back when she flinched in her sleep.

The Maw watched emotionlessly “If I may continue without you biting my head from my shoulders or disturbing her” he gestured to Proxima,

“I tell the master truths. Only truths, despite what you may believe. However this-”

once again he gestured, lazy and vague

“Need never reach our masters ear. She will need medical attention when we reach home of course but the extent of the state we found her in, what happened on the way back” he added, meaning her brief breakdown in the wastelands.

“Need only be between the four of us. You may assure Proxima Midnight of that as well when she wakes” he added, he and Corvus shared an understanding nod before the Maw slink away back to his seat.

Corvus accepted the Maws offer, that didn’t mean he trusted it. But so long as Proxima was safe, back in his arms and, for the most part, unharmed, that was enough.


	48. VEXING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvus loves Proxima, but she her argumentative nature is just...so very trying at time.

Corvus sat slightly hunched over, one elbow propped on his knee, studying the challenge in front of him. A holographic, four tier chess game was set out between Thanos’ first General and the Ebony Maw who sat back, waiting for Corvus to make his move. 

“If you do not move you shall have to forfeit if you wish to leave for your mission in time” Ebony taunted lazily,

when he was ignored he spoke again

“Have you mentioned to your beloved that certain detail Lord Thanos’ mentioned during the briefing?” the Maw added casually.

A smirk graced the telepath’s almost non-existent lips, catching the way Corvus tensed and the muscle in his temple tightened,

“Of course” Corvus replied snippily.

Cull Obsidian, who had been watching from the side, creased his forehead movement , had he possessed eyebrows, they would have been raised in doubt.

Corvus glanced between his sceptical brother and team mate

“I did” he replied firmly

“I left a detailed explanation in writing and left the required items in our chambers.” Corvus admitted.

Cull Obsidian rumbled in amusement and Ebony Maw tried not to smirk as he made his next move carefully,

“How long ago?” the Maw questioned,

“About five minutes” Corvus grumbled

Ebony Maw nodded once, “Three…Two…” he started as Corvus reached for his chess piece (the king) but froze at the last minute when his wife’s voice could be heard from the corridor.

“CORVUS!”

Proxima Midnight stalked into the room, ignoring Obsidian and Ebony Maw she moved straight for Corvus with a glair that would’ve made weaker men run for their lives.

“Tell me you are not serious!” she demanded.

Corvus moved his game piece out of reach of Ebony’s pawn, outwardly he remained calm and collected, but after centuries of indifference Corvus felt a fleeting sense of relief that he was conditionally immortal, as long as she didn’t stab him with his glaive or decide to break it, he would be fine.

“Orders my dear, the Zenzeok, are more...traditional should I say. Females of their species are not seen as warriors or fighters…”

But as Corvus tried to explain, Proxima grew further agitated when Corvus didn’t look at her when she was trying to argue this point,

“And this applies to us, how?” she demanded slowly,

She crossed her arms over her chest, her body currently covered by a black all in one suit, made of soft material rather than battle worthy leather.

Corvus thought quickly, he had no wish to anger her further,

“Thanos needs this weapons deal to go as smoothly as possible, a female of any species turning up to a diplomatic negotiation not willing to comply to their customs would be considered insulting and inconsiderate.” Corvus answered reasonably.

Corvus glaired at Ebony Maw as his last pawn was taken by Maw’s knight. But Proxima was not finished

“I fail to see why the master does not simply have us take a few outriders and obliterate them from existence if they do not give up what Thanos wants.” Proxima said with irritation

Corvus sighed, taking his eyes from the chess board to look at his wife,

“The deal was very specific; a tribute of weaponry once every quarter in return for Thano’s protection.”

another of Corvus’ game pieces was lost, leaving the competitors only had one or two pieces left each.

Proxima growled, retreating from the room angrily. 

Ebony Maw smirked

“Checkmate I believe”, he said, taking Corvus’ black king with his white queen.

The irony not lost on Corvus who’s’ lip twitched into a silent snarl before he stood to leave, Cull Obsidian growling something as Corvus passed him

“Be quiet!” Corvus shouted before following Proxima to their quarters.

When he arrived Proxima was throwing the offending items into her bag; her previously packed armour now discarded on the bed

“This is not a choice Proxima so enough of your teenaged moods!” Corvus snapped impatiently

“It took long, and tedious negotiations to make this meeting even come to fruition; Thanos and the ruler of this planet are both as stubborn as each other, you’re refusal to accommodate your attire to that which complies with the Zenzeok customs is not going to cost us this deal” Corvus insisted peevishly

Proxima paused to glare, narrow eyed at her spouse, before resuming her task, the last few moments they needed to finish packing was spent in bad-tempered silence.

Once they’d boarded their Q ship, set the co-ordinates and auto pilot the pair split to change into their new attire. Thanos’ ship, the Sanctuary 2 would remain stationary just outside the planets orbit until Corvus made contact later that night. 

Corvus finished changing, in her irritation Proxima had taken her clothes and left to change in private, ten minutes ago and Corvus grew impatient again

“Proxima Midnihht come out now before I open that door and drag you out myself” Corvus called out, now dressed in pure white fabric trousers and robes, a matching cloak with a shimmering gold clasp draped around his slender form.

The door which led to a large storage space opened and the sound of heels hitting the steel floor made Corvus look up…and stare.

Proxima Midnight had changed into a long, figure hugging dress that brushed the floor with slits up both sides of the skirt, offering fleeting glimpses of her legs and lower thighs as she walked while the tight sleeves reached her wrists with a loop of material around her middle fingers kept the sleeves in place, her dress and shoes matched his own startling white attire.

Corvus’ eyes widened and his jaw slackened, unseen by Proxima, as she was too focused of adjusting her clothing notice his reaction, when he said nothing she looked up, seeing the expression on his face she frowned slightly 

“If this was just a ploy to get me to dress like this I will murder you.” She threatened, no trace of a lie in expression

Corvus swallowed, “I assure you dear Proxima, it was not. But the result is rather pleasing either way.” Corvus replied, baring his teeth almost hungrily.

She looked so different, so alluring he almost didn’t hear her reply

“Hm, it is” she admitted, not hiding the fact that she was eyeing up her husband, even more openly than he was eyeing her at this point.

Their eyes met and Corvus sighed

“Have I told you recently just how trying you can be?” he asked, stepping towards Proxima who smiled challengingly

“I don’t believe so, remind me?” she suggested invitingly, leaning her body closer to his so that they were almost touching.

Corvus was severely tempted but denied her

“Later. We’re almost there” he vowed despite his own desires.

“Remember, Zenzeok are…traditionalists, and easily offended, and if this arms deal is unsuccessful…” Corvus cut himself off.

But Proxima understood

“Then we shall ensure that it is successful, Together” She promised.

It wasn’t like Corvus to drill into her the importance of success on their missions

‘He must be truly stressed about this deal’ she thought to herself, deciding to make up for her behaviour and offering to call a truce,

“You know a lot about this planet, you’ve been there before?” Proxima asked as they took their seats and prepared to land, Corvus nodded,

“The ruler, Fyran, is an acquaintance.” he explained, raising one eyebrow Proxima glanced at him

“One you trust?” she pressed, her husband looked at her, shrugging, “I haven’t made up my mind” he said lightly.


	49. SOLACE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Thanos questions the loyalty of any Black Order Member he calls on the powers of a certain servant to mentally wheedle out any evidence of betrayal

“What have you done?!” 

never in all her years aboard the Sanctuary had Proxima Midnight questioned Lord Thanos, let alone raised her voice as she did now, practically screaming in her shock and distress.

At the Mad Titans feet lay the motionless body of Corvus Glaive, his namesake weapon protruding from his gut and thin streaks of black blood trickled down the corners of his mouth. 

The glaive itself had also been snapped in two

Thanos turned his back on Proxima and the rest of the Order just as Proxima darted forward to kneel at her husband’s side

“why?” she demanded, her hands rested close to the wound in Corvus’ stomach.

Thanos frowned but remained still

“He had failed me once too often.” He stated

“I have been lenient perhaps too much, partly out of respect for the relationship between the two of you. Let this be a lesson to those of you that remain”

Thanos turned to face his Black Order, Ebony Maw looked down on Proxima, or rather the body she shielded with her own, the Maws features where emotionless but there was a slight curl in the corner of his mouth where he fought down a smirk of glee.

Beside the telekinetic Cull Obsidian shook with otherwise concealed rage at the death of his brother.

Proxima, with tears filling her eyes, turned away sharply, closing Corvus’ blank, unseeing eyes and wiping away the lines of blood from his mouth with the cuff of her sleeve. 

Thanos dismissed the Maw and Obsidian who bowed before leaving.

Proxima, still gazing down at her husband, forced herself to her feet, though rather unsteadily, and didn’t acknowledge Thanos as he approached but flinched slightly when a large hand came to rest on the crown of her head, even the Mad Titan had enough respect to be mindful of her horns

“It is not wrong to grieve for what we have lost Proxima Midnight. Take tonight, and tomorrow if you must, to mourn. But after that I expect my fiercest warrior to be at their best” Thanos warned.

With no choice Proxima simply nodded. With that Thanos left her alone on the floor of the throne room to mourn the loss of her beloved.

Gazing down at her husband Proxima grasped the handle of the glaive still lodged in the body, pulling with all her strength she removed the weapon, sending a spurt of blood an inch or so into the air. 

Proxima held the broken piece of the multi-bladed staff flat in both hands, the realization hit hard, that Corvus, her husband, partner and lover, would not be returning, not this time…he would never return to her side.

Hefting the glaive above her head she slammed it into the ground causing it to stab through the thick layer of stone, leaning almost her entire weight on the glaive.

She didn’t just grieve, she didn’t just cry, she screamed. Howled in, what sounded like physical pain.

It was hours later that she emerged, emotionless, robotic in her movements with both parts of Corvus’ staff in her hand, which, much like her other hand, was hardly more than a broken, bloody mess from where she had slammed her fists into the floor.

When a servant offered to take the glaive, reaching to take it from her, Proxima shoved a fist through the servants torso and tore him apart from the inside out.

The screams of Proxima Midnight echoed throughout the room, she was on her knees before Thanos who sat, entirely at ease in his throne

“Enough” he commanded.

The Other, Thanos servant, who stood with his hands clamped either side of Proxima’s head, looked up for a moment before releasing her.

As soon as she was free Proxima lurched forward, she landing on her hands and knees,rasping and panting as through she'd just been hauled from the depths of freezing water as the holographic image that had been playing out was erased and the wires became disconnected from Proxima’s head.

She shuddered violently, gasping behind the curtain her hair had created around her face. Thanos sat forward in his throne to address The Other

“Well?” his servant turned to respond “Her…affections for Corvus Glaive run deep, my lord” the creature began, Proxima froze, surely there had nothing? No evidence that she would ever…

The Other continued 

“But there is nothing that might suggest Proxima Midnight may betray you or the cause. Even events such as the ones I projected into her mind are not enough to sway her loyalty, not enough for her to attempt anything…foolish” The Other snarled through his teeth.

Thanos nodded

Proxima, I assume you understand why I must do this” this was not a question but a statement by the large Titan.

Proxima did not react beyond a choked reply of “Yes Father”

The Other stepped around Proxima’s hunched form, robes rustling slightly at his ankles 

“There can be no doubts when it comes down to the loyalties of the Black Order” he hissed at her. Proxima’s sneer in his direction was mostly concealed by her hair.

For as long as she could remember she had detested him, Thanos’ servant; the creature known only as The Other… repulsed her.

He made her very skin crawl with his deformed mouth crammed with yellowing, jagged teeth permanently coated with blood – most likely due to the gold coloured contraption creating a kind of muzzle around his grotesque mouth, the hood of his robes concealed his eyes, making it impossible to gage his expressions and emotions correctly.

When he had been holding onto her the images he’d projected into her mind made her struggle to get free but he had not budged, his bare chest, bulging out from leather robes and surrounding gold armour had pressed into her back while he’d snarled impatiently at her ear. His claws dangerously close to cutting into the base of her horn - this alone was enoug to make her shudder in disgust.

All the while he’d been reaching inside her mind, clawing and digging for any evidence of impending betrayal. Proxima got to her feet, despite the fact that she was still shaking, she looked up to where Thanos sat with determination.

Thanos dismissed her and, keeping her head held high Proxima’s gaze landed on Corvus who stood at the foot of Thanos’ throne, looking like he might launch himself at The Other at any moment.

After meeting Corvus’ eyes with her own Proxima heard Thanos dismiss her and she left the room without another sound.

Corvus turned to Thanos moments after Proxima had exited 

“My lord, if I might…” but Thanos interrupted “Yes, yes, go Corvus. We are finished here” he said simply.

Corvus hardly remembered to bow before leaving Thanos’ sight in search of Proxima. He found her, in one of the narrow, darkened corridors of the ship wedged between a storage crate and a heated pipe with her arms wrapped around herself, she looked disturbed…haunted almost.

Corvus’ gut clenched at the sight and he watched her with concern

“Midnight?”

he spoke carefully and approached slowly, once they were close enough for Corvus to reach out and draw her to him, she remained ridged for a moment but quickly relaxed when embraced by Corvus’ familiar warmth, his strong arms encircling her firmly.

Proxima shuddered violently

“He was in my head” she said, “If you thought the Maw was bad…I could feel it. Pushing, pulling at everything inside my mind…” she stammered slightly, bringing her hands to Corvus’ shoulders and digging her fingers into his shoulder blades hard enough that he could feel the skin bruise but he ignored it easily.

Instead he nudged his face against her neck as he attempted to comfort Proxima

“It’s over now, my love. I very much doubt Thanos will have that happen again” he told her, it was not absolute assurance that the incident would not ever happen again but it was the best he could offer.

Proxima drew away, raking her hands back through her hair, clearly still distressed, Corvus grasped the tops of her arms as she took an uneven breath

“Every part of it felt so real…you…you were” she cursed herself for being so openly affected by what she’d seen, but it wasn’t the first time Corvus had seen her crumble, and he knew just what to do, what to say to bring her back

“Sh, you don’t have to say it Proxima.” He reassured.

He already had an idea of what The Other had forced her to witness and pulled her against him once more, kissing her cheek he felt her smile slightly and finally relax into him as she returned his embrace.


	50. DIAGNOSIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Corvus sees Proxima in the ships medical unit he has no idea what to think or expect, is he prepared for her explanation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope the emotion of this chapter came through as I wanted.  

> 
> Hopefully my readers don't hate me too much for this one lol

Proxima fell into a crouch on the floor of the training room, blocking a strike from Cull Obsidian with her spear, the weapon creaked briefly in protest but Cull lifted a foot and kicked Proxima in the chest hard, the blow sending her rolling. Cull was about to launch himself at her to continue their sparring match, only for the female to lift a hand, rasping for air .

“Yield” she choked, clutching her chest.  
.

Cull frowned with a confused rumble leaving his throat it wasn’t like her to give in so easily, at that moment Proxima lurched forward, catching herself so that she rested on her hands and knees coughing violently, and suddenly she collapsed onto her side, un-moving with thick blue blood staining the floor and her mouth.

Hours later Cull happened across his Brother in the corridor. The glaive wielder called to his sibling .

“Have you come across Proxima? I thought you were partnered for sparring earlier, yet I’ve not seen her since this morning” he inquired,  
.

Cull looked surprised, as surprised as he could with his thick, stone like skin and raised facial features  
.

“You didn’t hear? She was admitted to the medical wing hours ago! She passed out during the match so it was called off - Brother I thought you knew!” The larger brother called out the end of his sentence as Corvus stalked passed him, clearing the length of the corridor in just several brisk strides, rounding the corner and disappearing from Culls sight.

The medical unit took up almost an entire floor of the Sanctuary, with several small rooms made from floor to ceiling glass for patients. 

Corvus spotted Proxima easily, however he paused upon seeing Thanos, of all people and one of the medics standing before her, with Thanos looking far less stern than Corvus had ever seen him, apart from when he had taken in Gamora) Corvus was further surprised when the Titan placed a hand on Proxima’s shoulder in a seemingly comforting gesture!   
.

A moment later Thanos exited the room, Corvus bowed swiftly as his master passed by, receiving only a short nod in response; Corvus was now thoroughly confused by Thanos’ behaviour. 

Corvus watched with suspicion as the medic followed Thanos; the two paused at the entrance, out of Corvus hearing, and began conversing.  
.

Corvus hesitated, sparing the medic and Thanos a finally glance he was about to enter Proxima’s room when she stalked past him, pushing him out of her way with a force that knocked him back against the wall! 

Corvus was surprised and confused, he frowned at her but Proxima was at the doors and gone from his sight before he could even finish calling her name.

Something was very wrong and Corvus was going to find out what.

It took half an hour to search the observation dome, the slaughter deck and their chambers but finally Corvus found her, in the training rooms. 

Corvus couldn’t guess what she had been doing but as he entered she stood with her feet apart, her back facing him and her spear clasped too tightly in her hand.   
.

She was tense, bristling with anger and Corvus approached slowly, as he grew closer he could see her shoulders rising and falling rapidly, he stood beside her, leaning forward slightly attempting to catch sight if her face 

“My love, what is it?” he questioned.

He saw the panicked, disturbed look in her eyes only for an instant because she turned her head in the other direction.

Corvus reached for her hand

“Proxima, you’re worrying me, what is it?” he demanded, voice firm but filled with apprehension.

.

She fought him but eventually Corvus turned her to face him, a hand to her cheek ensured she remained there, her eyes overflowing with tears while her face remained ridged and angry. 

Corvus stood close to her, not bothering to conceal his concern for his wife

“What is it?” he asked, in a tone more gentle this time.

There was no way Proxima would be behaving this way over something trivial – whatever it was.

“Im dying”

Proxima’s words echoed yet failed to sink in. Dying…Proxima was…no…Corvus’ felt like the floor had fallen away from beneath his feet. 

Proxima suddenly lurched away, turning with a shriek of fury she hurled her spear at the wall where it became embedded in the thick iron with a mighty ‘crash’.

She stood, clenching shaking fists at her sides she recalled the words of the medic just an hour or so ago.

Meanwhile Corvus seemed to have become almost catatonic, merely standing stiff and unblinking, as his mind slowly comprehended her statement – this was real, she was…

Proxima crossed an arm over her chest to hold her other arm, which was covering her usual gold armour before collapsing s her knees with a strangled cry. Shaken from his brief catatonic state, Corvus blinked and darted forward, kneeling behind his wife who had leant forward with her forehead almost touching the floor. 

Corvus wrapped his arms around her, sitting her up against his chest; she clung to his clothed arm with her head bowed.

Neither kept track of how long they sat there, wrapped in each-others tight embrace. 

When the finally moved to their quarters Proxima finally felt able to explain; a blood clot had been knocked loose and would slowly make its way to her heart valve, essentially blocking the blood flow.

The medic had given her a year, at most. In his shock, Corvus shut his eyes leaning back heavily against the iron headboard, inhaling and exhaling shakily and dragging a hand over his face.

Proxima stood by her empty side of the bed, gnawing on a bleeding hangnail spoke again.

.

“The master knows. He has forbidden my inclusion on any missions away from the Sanctuary” she spat resentfully

.

“May as well have my heart stop here and now” she spat without thinking. 

Not half a second later Corvus had leapt across the bed, kneeling on the mattress he grabbed the tops of her arms roughly, more roughly than he ever had in the past  
.

“Don’t. EVER. Say. That. AGAIN”  
.

He fought the urge to shake her with every word. How dare she make such mockery of the situation!  
.

upon seeing the shock, slightly pained look in her eyes, he loosened his grip immediately and spoke more softly

.

“Proxima…” he choked, unable to keep the sheer amount of emotion in his voice. 

.

Proxima’s face crumbled, more tears trickled over her cheeks and she took her husband into her arms murmuring her apologies over and over as he leant against her with his head in the curve of her throat and his hands gripping her sides while Proxima’s hands rested hard on his shoulder blades. 

Both bodies shook with sobs they didn’t even bother to supress, in the privacy of their chambers there was no one to overhear.   
No-one to see them break apart in each others arms.

Two weeks past and the rest of the Order had been informed of Proxima’s…condition. 

She was thankful that they treated her no differently.

She had avoided telling Corvus of the kick Culll had landed to her chest, which was most likely the cause of the blood clot coming free.

Gamora and Nebula had expressed their sympathies, however forced or robotic their words seemed (Proxima was under no illusion that their actions were due to anything but Thanos’ urging, they were meant to be a ‘family’ after all)   
.

But as Proxima watched from the glass wall of the observation dome as a single Q-ship drifted away from the Sanctuary, she couldn’t help the stab of envy and resentment 

Nebula, Maw and Gamora were destined on another Tribute collection; while she was forced to remain here, sick, pathetic… useless.

Corvus approached, the sound of his armoured boots hitting the steel floor gave away his approach, but even upon hearing her husbands’ footfalls Proxima did not turn.

.

Corvus knew of her restlessness, he himself had not been sent on as many mission as before, this mercy by Lord Thanos allowed Corvus to remain with his wife when she was left behind by their siblings. 

He stood not far behind Proxima  
.

“My love” he started,  
.

Proxima looked over her shoulder, paler than normal, to meet her husband’s gaze, Corvus stepped closer  
.

“I know you’re…restless, my lady Midnight. But its’ too risky-” 

.

Proxima whirled around at his words,

.

“As you and the master never fail to remind me” she hissed  
.

“I’ve never felt so…what is Thanos decides that I’m…defective, a liability? If I cannot prove I can still be useful…” she paused, casting her eyes downward in despair.

Corvus cupped her face in both hands, draw her close in the hipe of offering some reassurance or comfort .

“My love…I have spoken to the master and I’ve had an idea.” Corvus said calmly  
.

“I once promised, that once the master had obtained the Infinity Stones, once his life’s mission had been completed I would show you as much of the Galaxy as possible, you’ve  
seen so little of it after all.” He reminded her.

.

He deliberately shoved down the emotions that welled in his chest, as he so often since discovering Proxima’s diagnosis, 

.

“Why don’t we do it now?” he added, taking her hands as her expression morphed into one of confusion and surprise  
.

“What? But, Corvus what about-” Corvus cut her off

.

“Please, if we have only a short time left, my love…let us spend it doing what we vowed to do” he urged  
.

“Thanos has agreed, we can leave at any time. Return at any time…or not if that’s what you would prefer.” Corvus explained. 

He decided not to include the fact that during his discussion with Thanos the phrase ‘dead weight’ had been uttered by the Great Titan and Corvus had been forced to repress his fury the rest of the conversation.

Proxima meanwhile, sighed, thinking over the suggestion. 

What else was she to do with her time? Remain here feeling nothing but the growing resentment towards her still physically able sibling while her strength, her very life drained with every passing day.

She smiled, for the first time in weeks and nodded once, strong and sure

“Lets’ do it.” she stated.

And so they did. 

Corvus took Proxima to practically every corner of the Galaxy,showing her everything and anything that sparked her interest.

They ate strange meals, made-love in strange and exotic places…and everything in-between. They lived more freely and more completely than they’d ever thought possible.

Corvus returned two years later, alone and very much a different person than he had been upon their departure. Thanos, his daughters and the rest of the Order silently accepted that wherever Corvus Glaive been forced to leave Proxima, a peice of himself had been left with her, had died with her, and unlike his physical form, it would never be mended, never be resurrected. .

His wife’s’ spear stood in a corner of their once shared bed-chambers, unused but often glanced at, and each night Corvus would place his glaive beside the spear. 

But he could never bring himself to touch it, even as dust settled between its curves and arches and between the grooves of the three dull points.

Points that would never again ignite with a harsh blue glow as it was wielded in its owners hand.

The spear of Proxima Midnight would never again see battle, instead it stood in that corner as though awaiting its owners return… a return that would never occur.


	51. FEVER*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not long after admitting their growing feelings for each other, Proxima gets sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turned out longer than I think I meant it, especially for a one shot but hopefully its still enjoyable for you guys :)

When Corvus entered the security code into the panel at Proxima’s door and entered her chambers he was surprised by what he found. She was sprawled out on the bed, clinging to the edge of the thin mattress, she was sweating yet shivering. .

With one clawed hand on her shoulder he shook her  
.

“Proxima?” he called, it took a moment but her eyes finally fluttered open, she groaned and with some effort, lifted her head  
.

“Corvus” her voice seemed slurred, slowly she sat up but instantly regretted it, Corvus’ hand darted to her shoulder to steady her when she swayed  
.

“You’re not well.” he realized, only for her to bat his hand away impatiently  
.

“I didn’t sleep well that’s all, now let me up so I get ready-” she insisted, sighing in irritation when Corvus stopped her.

.

Leaning down he tried to make his gaze meet hers but her eyes seemed hazy and unfocused  
.

“I’m taking you to the medical bay.” Corvus told her firmly, but Proxima refused once more, batting away his hand and tried to push past him

.

“I have duties; I’ll rest later and be fine by tomorrow” she stated, getting to her feet her movements slow but determined.  
.

Unconvinced Corvus stood directly in front of her so that they stood practically chest to chest “Proxima, you’re sick, feverish and need medical attention” he said, suddenly feeling as though he was back to being an adolescent trying to curb the rebellious streak of his younger but already-larger-than-him little brother.

Proxima scoffed meeting Corvus gaze defiantly .

“What will you do? Keep me hostage in my own chambers?” she challenged.  
.

Raising an eyebrow Corvus put the tips of two fingers to Proxima’s forehead and with a pitiful amount of effort, pushed the female so that she landed on the bed flat on her back.  
.

He didn’t wish for his action to cause her the pain it did but he was going to make his point. Proxima groaned before cursing loudly “I despise you” she stated, not having the energy to put any real malice into her tone. The action of being pushed backwards caused her head to spin and her stomach churn, that and she was hot and dizzy, her head ached and the over large t-shirt she slept in was so damp with sweat that it clung to her body.

.

“I’m sick” she admitted reluctantly.

.

Corvus crossed his arms in front of his chest “Really (!)” he bit out sarcastically with an emotionless expression.

The Medic confirmed that Proxima had indeed come down with a fever, perhaps something she’d picked up on their last mission. The Order, minus Corvus Glaive, where regularly vaccinated against a wide variety of illnesses, diseases and infections, it was simply bad luck that Proxima’s body had reacted badly to whatever it was she had caught. However the medic assured that the fever would pass within the next few days and after two weeks she would be entirely back to normal. .

After being administered a serum that would help control the fever Proxima was able to leave the medical bay and return to her own room.

Crawling into her bed Proxima sighed, irritated and tired, she felt the covers being pulled up to her shoulders. .

After two years of relying on each other for little more than sexual, physical release he had confessed to her that he wanted more, he had been surprised but delighted when she had reciprocated, returning his growing feelings of affection with her own. Proxima half opened her eyes when the back of Corvus’s hand met her cheek; she shifted as though avoiding his touch.  
.

Taking this as his cue to leave Corvus turned his back only for a clammy hand to grab onto the edge of his cloak making him turn back again.  
.

“Stay” Proxima mumbled, Corvus was surprised but made no protest.  
.

He looked down at her with concern he barely attempted to hide “What can I do?” he asked quietly after a few moments of silence and Proxima sat up, plucking at the fabric of her shirt  
.

“Find me a fresh one of these?” she requested, the shirt she currently wore was too warm from her own body heat and uncomfortably damp with sweat.  
.

Corvus nodded once and found her something else, but when he turned to hand her the item Proxima had kicked away the bed covers and slumped back against the pillows, half asleep and uncomfortable.

Corvus’ hand fluttered at the slightly raised hem of her shirt .

“Can I-” he asked,  
Despite herself Proxima scoffed weakly

.

“You’ve seen me so many times, asking seems rather redundant don’t you think?” she raised an eyebrow and Corvus admitted she was correct and proceeded to help her change.

.

“If you mention this to anyone, even your brother, I will kill you. As many times as necessary” she threatened once she had laid down.

She was now dressed in a fresh t-shirt and the bed covers adjusted so that they covered her up to her waist, Corvus sat beside her with an accepting expression “As you wish” he told her lightly, within moments Proxima was sleeping.

Proxima moaned tiredly as she woke, finding Corvus sat beside her, dabbing her forehead with a damp rag, he stopped upon seeing her eyes open to gaze at him questioningly .

“Your temperature has been rising fast over the last few hours, this should help” he explained  
.

“Er, Cull once came down with a fever when we were young, before he and I joined the Order.” He added, clarifying his knowledge of how to deal with this particular affliction. Proxima nodded but Corvus was unsure she had fully comprehended his words in her feverish state.

It wasn’t long however that she started shivering, with a grimace she turned her head away wanting to avoid the cold touch of the rag even in her sleep. Putting the rag to one side Corvus brushed a few strands of hair from Proxima’s face; an inadvertent rumble broke free from Corvus’ chest, a low sound meant to comfort his partner, after running his claws through her hair until she settled.  


The next time she woke Proxima She felt an added weight spread across her entire body, with an impatient sound she fought off this added weight, which was in fact being provided by Corvus’ cloak which he had spread over her like an extra blanket. .

Proxima pushed it away along with the bed covers  
.

“Too warm” she slurred, apparently to herself because when Corvus moved to give her some space her eyes opened 

.

“Corvus” she sighed in inadvertent relief as though realizing he was still beside her. However she quickly realized that her head was pounding, her limbs felt heavy and her joints ached. Corvus heard the rest of the Order retreat to their own chambers to rest, he faintly heard Thanos’ heavy footfalls two floors above, he saw Proxima wince, crushing her eyes sht, her body becoming tense to Corvus concern  
.

“Are you in pain?” he questioned, Proxima nodded softly  
.

“My head is splitting” she whispered, even the volume of her own voice providing discomfort.  
.

Corvus stood from the bed  
.

“Do you have anything?” he asked, keeping his tone low and even.  
.

Proxima gestured weakly with one hand  
.

“Box by the sink” she stated as her teeth began to chatter. Corvus quickly found the clear container she had spoken of, it contained rolls of bandages, containers of pills and a bottle of antiseptic among other medical essentials.

Corvus returned with a half full glass of water and two painkillers in his hands .

“Here take these, they’ll at least take the edge off-…Proxima?” he interrupted himself when he realized that Proxima had fallen back to sleep, but Corvus knew without something to help with the pain Proxima would only feel worse for it so he attempted to wake her, when his first attempts didn’t work he lifted Proxima so that she rest against his chest. 

She mumbled groggily, trying to push him away but Corvus remained firm 

.

“Proxima, come on wake up, just for a minute then you can rest.” he urged.  
.

Finally she seemed to waken just enough for Corvus to tip the glass of water to her lips, slowly so that she didn’t choke, the cool liquid hitting her dry throat seemed to coax her further out of her sleep and she readily drank down the pills along with a few more mouthfuls of water until Corvus took it away, setting it back down on the table.  
.

“Stay” was the only word Corvus was able to discern from the brief string of incoherent words she mumbled as she slumped back, giving in to sleep yet again.

He stayed with her all through the ships rest hours. He was soon aware of the others beginning their duties around the ship but he stayed where he was – he’d spoken to Thanos via the communicator on his wrist, explaining Proxima’s condition. .

Thanos had reluctantly agreed that someone monitor her condition, though Corvus had reserved himself to doing so regardless of whether his master agreed, punishment be damned so long as he was able to watch over the woman he’d come to love so dearly.  
.

Proxima meanwhile had slept fitfully, tossing and turning, slipping in and out of consciousness. Corvus glanced down, she was shivering more violently than he’d ever seen and curled into herself in some sort of attempt to retain body heat. He wanted to reach out and hold her close in order to stabilize her body temperature by sharing his own. 

.

Neither of them had reached for this sort of the intimacy when it had just been about sex; taking what they sought from the person willing to give it in their pursuit of their own selfish need for release. But gradually over those two years things started to change – Corvus could no longer recall when or who had first on instigated it but on very rare occasions she would allow him to hold her while they caught their breath, sometimes this lead to another round if they needed it others she would simply slide across the bed to get to her feet to dress hastily and finally leave. If they found themselves in her chambers she would simply ease out of his reach and Corvus would instinctively know when to return to his own rooms.

Things were different now however. They had slowly allowed themselves to exchange affection, verbal and physical without it having to lead to just a brief bout of stress release. Mindful of waking her Corvus inched down onto the bed slowly, propping the top half of his body with one arm and using the other to pull Proxima against his chest, she moaned and her teeth chattered with cold despite her clammy forehead. 

Proxima shifted as she woke, stiff but she quickly put that down to the odd position she found herself in as she regained her bearings. She was curled against Corvus’ side, his hand was drawing her hair back from her forehead, claws lightly scratching her hairline as he did so. .

She moved just enough to look up at him, meeting his gaze properly for the first time in almost forty eight hours  
.

“Did I wake you?” he questioned, stopping his soothing actions, Proxima shook her head only to flinch when he kissed her forehead  
.

“Don't. I’m sweaty, disgusting”

.

Corvus almost laughed “Far from disgusting, but if you were you are sick with a fever; I think you have every right to be.” He told her, though the hit was weaker than her norm she must have been feeling better because she rolled her eyes and swatted his arm in a rare show of playfulness.

Corvus caught her wrist lightly and the corner of his mouth twitched into a smile, reflecting this Proxima touched her fingers to his chest “I think…I could get used to this” she admitted reluctantly, Corvus brow rose but she continued .

“Perhaps you can stay here…when I’m not sick” she suggested. 

.

Corvus understood this was different territory for his partner, admitting she enjoyed something that was unrelated to the cruelty and violence their lifestyle came with but rather something…pleasant and intimate in way that she wasn’t used to. Corvus felt honoured that she was willing to reach out to him in such a way and kissed her forehead, without her moving to avoid it this time  
.

“When you’re well again, we can talk.” he vowed, he wanted to be certain it was not the fever controlling her words.

Proxima’s fever began to recede after this and soon enough she was well again, no longer sick or feverish and only under another two days bedrest as a precaution and although he had to return to his duties after Proxima was cleared of her fever he returned to her during rest hours to sleep by her side.


	52. SCARS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Proxima is not vein, Corvus comforts her when she's feeling self-conscious

Corvus stirred and rolled over, immediately noticing his wife’s absence, even before they married the pair often woke to find their hands clasped loosely in their partners, or sometimes it was her head on his shoulder or locked together in an intimate tangle of limbs and bed sheets – today, nothing. .

Corvus partly sat up, leaning on one arm, in the same second he spotted her; she stood with her back to him, bare from the night before and examining her left arm in the full length mirror beside the small wardrobe against the wall. 

.

Proxima Midnight was not vein, she was proud; of her place in the order, or her abilities in battle and of her strong and sadistic nature. 

But other than ensuring her physical fitness and health with required vitamin drinks and physically demanding training regime her appearance often came as a second thought in her life,.

More recently, however, Corvus had noticed her paying more attention to the scars covering almost every inch of her arm, from above the wrist to her shoulder joint, most of the burns had healed, the scars already faded, while others, including the scars left from various skin grafts stood out more against her grey tinted skin.

Corvus, now wide awake, got to his feet and pulled on a pair of loose black pants that lay on the floor. 

If Proxima heard him rise from the bed she did not indicate, she let her arm drop heavily to her side when her husband wrapped his arms around her from behind, drawing her close – her skin colder even than usual which meant she must have been standing in front of the mirror for a while. 

.

“What is it my love?” he asked quietly

.

Proxima came close to smiling but didn’t  
.

“I’m perfectly well, Have I said something to indicate otherwise?” she asked curiously, relaxing slightly as Corvus pressed a kiss to the side of her neck.  
.

Corvus shifted but did not retract his embrace

.

“Not at all” he assured “You don’t have to” he reminded.  
.

Proxima sighed “Damn your perceptiveness” she said without malice.  
.

Laying her right hand over his arm, holding her left hand out, palm facing towards them  
.

“It doesn’t bother me really…” she paused, flexing her fingers as she examined the lines and blemishes caused during a disastrous mission.

.

They had been stuck inside a building, a fire had broken out, Proxima had become trapped under a fallen beam and her arm and right leg had never been the same since. The marks left on the outside were paired with permanent tissue and muscle damage within.  
.

Corvus thread his fingers through hers, bringing her hand closer he kissed the area where the scars began just above her wrist, he slowly brought her arm up so that his lips brushed over every scar he could reach on her inner forearm, he heard Proxima sigh and relax further in his arms.

.

Her hand came to the back of his head and he held her arm up by cupping her elbow, sliding the same hand under her bicep Corvus continued to brush his mouth over her scars. When he could go no further in their current position Corvus paused 

“What can I do?” he asked, nothing would be beyond his power if it would distract her from whatever inner battle she was suffering.

Proxima’s gaze remained downcast, fixed on where her hand rested on his arm which was still encircling her middle.

Proxima slowly lowered her arm and turned to face Corvus, hands resting on his shoulders as she pressed her forehead to his, a rough growl shuddered from the cavity of his chest. .

“This, this helps” she stated,  
.

“You make me feel loved, attractive…like these”  
.

She flexed her scarred arm against his shoulder “Like these really don’t matter” she admitted, Corvus kissed her cheek

.

“They don’t; not to me. Something like that could never-" .

his clawed hand fell to brush her thigh, the scars on her right leg, sustained in the same accident, were lower down, reaching from her ankle to her knee and therefore out of his reach. 

“My love, I am merely relieved that you came away alive, yes you are scarred, but you’re here by my side where I need you, my lady Midnight” Corvus told her firmly. 

His kisses ventured across her cheek, briefly lingering the edge of the black mask-like marking across her face, and down to her neck, he smiled when he heard a soft chuckle from his wife as his lips ghosted over the black line tattooed between her lover lip and her chin.

Proxima gasped in surprise when Corvus lifted her into his arm and carried her over to the bed, crawling on top of her, supporting a majority of his upper body by planking his arms either side of her waist, she pushed away the section of hair that had fallen across her face. 

Corvus felt the muscles in her stomach flutter as he lightly nipped and kissed her torso.

His hand came to the back of her knee and shuffled lower, refocusing his attention on the scars on her legs, starting at her ankle and kissing his way up, letting his teeth graze the skin softly. 

.

Proxima sighed, arching her back and shifting her leg as the softer touches sent jolts through her..

With teeth sunk into her lower lip she looked down to her husband  
.

“Wha-what have I ever done in this life to deserve you, husband?” she breathed. 

Corvus’ hand took over from his mouth as he met her gaze, chin resting on her leg but not uncomfortably.

“I cannot fathom” he smirked, drawing a laugh from Proxima and as he continued.  
.

He reached for her hand and she entwined their fingers, holding them to her lower torso as Corvus continued to draw his free hand as well as his mouth across her leg and Corvus made a silent vow that not one of Proxima’s scars would go without his attention that morning.


	53. BLOODLUST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternative take on the fight in Edinburgh where Proxima is injured instead of Corvus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been planning this for ages but only just got round to actually writing it up
> 
> some inspiration from Lucifers_Trash_Stash's fic 'Reunion' but sincerely hope it isn't too similar. no copyright etc intended

While Corvus fought off Captain America and Falcon, Proxima tackled Black Widow – who still clutched Proxima’s spear in her hands. 

A harsh, metallic screech echoed through the air as one of the Flacons wings was ripped off my Corvus Glaive who then threw the human viciously to one side before raising his glaive to defend against Captain America who had tried to strike his head with the vibranium shield.

Meanwhile a well -timed lunge by Natasha Romanov meant one of the three points of Proxima’s spear was driven through the alien females shoulder!

Trying not to buckle under the pain and sudden weight spreading through her veins, Proxima threw her head back and howled, tremors wracked her form, eyes burning with outrage, she grasped the neck of the spear and ripped it free.

Proxima swung the weapon clumsily; the glowing blue ridge embedded in the handle hit Black Widow on the side of the head, knocking her away.

Amid his fierce scuffle with Captain America and Falcon, Corvus had seen his wife knock her attacker away just before collapsing to the ground; as through brought down by her own weight…only one thing could have caused that.

Corvus’s body heaved with the force of the enraged snarls that rattled through his chest. 

Tunnel vision over took him, the edges of his sight blurred by red and with an unholy snarl Corvus barely felt the gravel under his feet as he hurtled forward…

There was a brief second of weightlessness as his body soared through the air, closing the distance between himself and Black Widow warm blood splattered across his face, the scent and taste of flesh and blood filled his nose and mouth, so much that it almost felt like he was drowning in it.

Sam and Steve, along with an exhausted Wanda and wounded Vision, could only watch in sickened horror as Corvus Glaive tore out Natasha’s throat.

Clawed hands shoved away the corpse between his jaws and Corvus braiced himself between Proxima and the remaining humans. 

Sam was leaning heavily to one side, slightly unbalanced by shock and the removal of one of his mechanical wings while Steve, practically doubled over in grief, nausea brought on by the gruesome sight of Black Widows mutilated, almost decapitated body.

Taking advantage of their moment of distraction Corvus took a few steps back, crouching by Proxima; she was lying on her back, arching her body and clawing at the gash in her shoulder, her husband looked to her with concern

“Can you get up?” he demanded, she half opened her eyes, shaking her head with a groan of pain. The weight of a star almost fully immobilizing her.

Corvus grabbed Proxima’s wrist and slammed a hand over the communication band around his own – a beam of light surrounded them and brought them back up inside the Q-ship hovering above.

Corvus laid Proxima in the middle of the floor; she was limp – scarcely able to apply enough pressure to stop the deep blue blood seeping through her fingers. 

Corvus quickly stood, gathering a few medical supplies from the small cabinet and returned to her side, he moved to part the torn fabric of her suit in order to properly see the damage, her suit sticking to the bloodied gash

“Alright, Proxima hold on, let me just-” Corvus started, only for Proxima to twist her body away, biting her lip with a stifled cry of pain.

Corvus almost winced at the sound and sight, gently holding her arm he rolled her back into her previous position, tightening his grip as he used the other hand to peel away the blood soaked leather

“You have to sit up so I can get this off, I can’t bandage the wound as you are now” Corvus told her, with his hand resting on her back.

Proxima tried to support her weight with her unhindered arm only to cry out in agony and slumped to the ground, the amount of pain and blood she had lost now taking its toll, she blindly grabbed for Corvus’ arm

“My love…” she tried to warn him but faded into blackness as she passed out.

Proxima shifted slightly, immediately regretting it when pain flared in her shoulder. 

A hand was at her temple, a thumb stroking soothing patterns across the blue/black marking that covered her forehead from ear to ear.

Exhausted and dizzy she took several deep breaths as she tried to gain a better sense of her surroundings; the softness of the area she lay upon meant she was lying on the mattress in the far corner of the ship rather than on the harsh metal floor. 

The dip in the space beside her and the warmth radiating into her side meant Corvus was there by her side, right where she needed him.

Every part of her body still felt too heavy to move and the stab wound in her shoulder burned intensely but the wound had stopped bleeding, and had been cleaned and bandaged.

Proxima forced herself to open her eyes to find Corvus watching over her, squeezing his hand she uttered his name once more, sliding her hand to cup his cheek. With his hands now clean of his victims blood, he nuzzled her palm

“I thought…” he started, speaking through clenched teeth he recalled the image of his wife, seemingly lifeless before him just hours ago...he inadvertently shuddered.

Proxima, eyes narrowed as she ignored the pain in her shoulder “I’ll be alright” she promised.

Corvus however remained unconvinced

“If you could see yourself-” Corvus started, Proxima gave a scoff of laughter, wincing as it jarred her injury

“that is all I need right now, husband, a criticism of my appearance” she said in jest.

Corvus however did not laugh 

“You know that is not what I meant” he stated firmly, turning avoid her gaze.

Proxima could sense her teasing was not going to improve her husband’s mood. In the few moments of silence that followed a thought struck her

“the one that did this…” she hissed, Corvus smirked

“Taken care of” he assured

she recognised the predatory gleam in his eye, her hand left his cheek, finger swiping across his cheek, upon closer inspection Proxima found it to be congealed blood, with a deep look of intrigue she met Corvus’ gaze as she sat up slightly, wincing but she was persistent

, Proxima leant back against the headboard putting her blood splattered fingers to her mouth

“Tell me” her smirk mirroring his own.

Corvus chuckled, hands either side of Proxima’s hips he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Even wounded and clearly weary from the skirmish, she was eager to hear the bloody, gory details. 

By the time he had finished Corvus was sat on the bed beside his wife while she had moved to lie down (flat on her back the only comfortable and relatively painless position) she looked up at him with heavy eyes. 

The claw of his index finger trailed across the bare skin of her neck as he described how he had avenged her attack by removing the wind-pipe of the infernal Terran that had harmed her.

Proxima shuddered at his touch 

“Sounds as though you dealt with her swiftly and brutally, dear husband. I’m sorry to have missed it” she said once Corvus had finished.

The back of his hand followed the curve of her horn, in other circumstances it might have been an action intended to arouse, instead she found it soothing, feeling the tenseness in her muscles slacken a fraction.

Corvus’ mouth twitched into a smile

“Not to worry my love, there will be plenty of carnage to come, we will get that stone for Thanos and we will cut down any other pathetic Terrans that wish to try and stop us” he told her.

Proxima was smiling softly, her aching body crying out for rest and sleep, seeing this Corvus withdrew his hand from her horn to brush the heel of his thumb across her forehead

“Rest my love. You will have your slaughter, my lady Midnight, even if I have to herd them like beasts to your feet” he vowed,

Proxima chuckled tiredly, she knew her husband was only half joking and that, should she ask for it, he would do exactly that.

With the promise of the chance to sate her own desire for slaughter Proxima finally gave in and allowed sleep to claim her.


	54. CONFESSIONS AND CONSEQUENCES*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvus has done it. He's told Proxima exactly how he feels for her, but does she feel the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something of a companion piece to chapt 36 'Admission'
> 
> Set pre-marriage

Narrowly avoiding blaster fire, Proxima Midnight crouched low to the ground, darted forward and drove her spear through her attacker’s chest. Proxima couldn’t remember the last time she was so distracted, especially not while on a mission. 

Deep down, she knew the cost of her not having her head in the moment, on the battle raging around her, the price of letting your personal life and feeling to take away your focus but she just couldn’t prevent her mind from wandering.

It was Corvus Glaive, her team mate and, for the past two years her lover, who had her so distracted; they’d been engaged in a strictly physical relationship for two years, and then…something changed.

At first neither of them addressed it, comfortable enough with each other, trusting each other enough to let things play out without having to speak of it; the nights they would simply lay in bed and…talk, nothing more.

The affection behind seemingly harmless touches; Corvus lightly tracing his claws across the back of her hand or her thigh brushing his as they fell asleep close beside each other. But last night, last night he’d done it. Corvus had verbally confessed to having fallen in love with Proxima Midnight.

In the present Corvus Glaive passed in a blur out of the corner of her eye; to avoid a blow from his opponent he threw himself back, skid backwards across the sand he came to a stop beside Proxima. 

Behind them stood high, jagged cliff faces which could have offered some advantage in height but they just too steep and too high to climb.

Proxima reached out for her spear as it soared threw the air back to her waiting hand. With Outriders mindlessly ravaging lower league, badly trained soldiers, the Black Order dealt with the army’s leaders, they’d made a significant dent in their opponents offensive resources as well as their defences.

Ebony Maw levitated above the battle field, re-directing gun-fire, weaving his hands to turn the missiles back on the ones who fired them. Cull Obsidian swung his iron battle-axe and knocking away three of the opposing generals at once, their bones splintered and broke upon immediate impact with Obsidian’s weapon.

Charging her spear with energy she fired the killing blow, striking the last surviving General down.

Breathing heavily she lowered the weapon, sharing a look of triumph with Corvus, his blood-red eyes rarely ever looked more alive than when he was on the battle field, cutting down their enemies, the blood of those that defied their masters orders dripping, hot and thick from the blade of his spear. The moment was broken however when Cull hollered at the couple 

“Brother, mine field!” the larger being warned.

Glancing down Proxima gasped, she’d been so distracted, by her attackers and her own thoughts, that she hadn’t noticed she’d backed herself into an active mine field.

All around her and Corvus were the tell-tale signs of the small detonators, Corvus recognised them immediately

“If the pins are stepped on, or exposed to the smallest amount of force they will activate, once that pressure is released the mine will explode” Corvus explained quickly.

Proxima swallowed nervously, looking around she saw them, the pins scattered at their feet, a single misstep could end in disaster and Proxima could feel her hands shaking despite her best efforts, her mind a whirle of thoughts, both coherent and otherwise. 

She thought of the night before…she hadn’t returned Corvus’ confession, they’d spent the rest of the night together but with a rare silence separating the two, to say nothing of the lack of physical closeness as they slept.

She’d woken to find him gone, and hours later they were sent out on this tribute collection. Now…they were virtually stranded in the center of an active mine field.

Without looking to him Proxima addressed her partner 

“Corvus…” she started.

But before she could continue Corvus turned to her, she looked down briefly to see him stepping down on a pin as he did so to her horror

She gave him a panicked look and was about to protest but he suddenly lifted her and launched her backwards, rolling across the ground Proxima regained her bearings just in time to see Corvus take his foot off the land mine pin; what was left of his body was tossed into the air;.

The top half of his body, ending at his torso, landed in a mangled, mutilated heap just feet from Proxima, who skittered backwards as the colour drained from her face, her breathing quickened, escaping in short gasps.

Almost twenty hours later, Proxima stood outside Corvus’ room in the Sanctuary 2’s medical bay. 

The room was structured out of floor to ceiling glass meaning Proxima could see everything.

The machines connected to his body bleeped rhythmically, the ventilator that was meant to measure a patients breathing, was still. 

Proxima knawed at the already chewed nail of her thumb, her eyes scanned Corvus’ face through the glass, he was on his back, the space where his lower body should have been was covered by a sheet.

Obsidian approached Proxima, standing beside her “It’s just precautions” he reminded, eyeing Corvus’ glaive that stood leaning against the bed at the foot of Corvus’ bed.

“He’s come out of worse situations than this” he told his team-mate, Proxima took a sharp inhale

“I know” she said simply, after a moment of silence Obsidian spoke again

“It takes a while to get used to” he revealed, he knew Proxima and Corvus’ relationship was much more than it seemed “He took a long time to come to terms with it” he said.

Releasing her abused thumb nail, Proxima looked up at Cull

“He came to me months ago, when he first started to feel that something had changed, he had no idea what to do with those feelings; he’d never had someone become part of his life quite like you have” he added

“He’s never wanted anyone to be part of his life, not like he wants you” the taller brother finished, placing a large hand on Proxima’s shoulder, inclining his head to Corvus’ room

“He’ll be fine in a few days” with that he turned to leave.

Sure enough Proxima saw the ventilator had begun to rasp in time with Corvus’ breathing, torturously slow but they would grow stronger with every passing hour.  


Several hours later any equipment aiding in Corvus’ breathing was removed, but when he’d started to react violently to the pain and discomfort of his lower body regenerating a sedative was administered.

Two days passed and Proxima had kept her distance, engrossing herself in her own duties but at night she found it harder than she thought possible. 

She’d gotten used to Corvus being there while she slept, the absence of his naturally warm frame encircling her made her own chambers feel so much colder, so much emptier than they had in a very long time.

On the third night she’d tossed and turned for four hours before giving up, dressing quickly in one her older, faded black suits she exited her chambers.  


She arrived at the medical unit, the medic on duty had enough sense not to try and stop her from entering the glass room, now completely void of machinery. 

Proxima approached with more caution than she would admit, she stood near Corvus’ head, her fingers reaching out and with astonishing gentility, touching his cheek, his skin was warm, not as warm as it should have been but there was enough heat to reassure her that he was no longer in the icy grasp of death.

Her expression remained stoic but her vision became blurred with tears she fought not to shed.

It wasn’t just Corvus’ absance that caused her this unease. Corvus’ confession had startled her, forcing Proxima to think deeply on her own feelings, she’d tried to come to some conclusion but failed 

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking on what you said, I let it distract me, I shouldn’t have” she started “But…I’ve never had someone tell me that” she admitted, straightening when she saw Corvus blink several times.

It took a few more moments before he was able to focus on Proxima’s face, he had heard the vulnerability in her tone, as though she were sharing some deeply concealed part of her soul for the first time.

Proxima forced herself to give him a half smile “You can hear me?” she asked quietly. 

Corvus nodded once, his mouth moved but only a strange, strangled sound passed his lips.

Proxima shook her head slightly

“Don’t try to speak. You’re in the medical unit, for observation.” She explained

Corvus rolled his eyes but Proxima was quick to regain his attention 

“This was because of me, wasn’t it?” she demanded, her hand no longer at his cheek, when Corvus looked to her in shock and confusion she re-phrased her question

“This was for me, because of what you said” Proxima started pacing the length of the bed, whatever doubt she might have had concerning the truth of Corvus’ confession was banished.

“You threw me down out of the way” she stated, ignoring the sting of tears in her eyes and Corvus’ expression softened, he responded with a slow nod. Corvus sighed

“Better this happened to me than you” he insisted, Proxima ceased her pacing his eyes followed her as she came back to his bedside. 

“When the Mine went off I felt sick…were it not for your glaive you wouldn’t be here and that thought, it actually….scared me, more than anything” she grit her teeth.

Corvus leant up slightly 

“Does that mean you-” he urged, concealing the jolt of hope he felt rise in his chest,

but Proxima’s expression remained hesitant 

“I believe I do Corvus Glaive, but I don’t know for sure, not yet. Even if I did…I don’t know if I could ever say it…out loud, I mean.” she admitted, toying with the sterile bedsheet under her hand

“But I don’t want anything to change, I don’t want things to go back to the way they were two years ago and I don’t want to lose what we have now”

The words ‘I don’t want to lose you’ remained unsaid but lingered in the air nonetheless.

Corvus’ hand rested over hers 

“You won’t, things don’t have to change if that isn’t what you want” he started

“Midnight, if time is all you need we have plenty of it. So I’ll wait…as long as it takes.” He told her.

Proxima emitted a sound that was part chuckle part sigh of relief as slid to her knees as his bedside, resting her chin atop their entwined hands.

What the pair didn't see was Cull Obsidian had been watching for the past few seconds, he too had been unable to sleep and decided to check on his brothers’ recovery, but it seemed he wasn’t needed. 

His thick skin made a quiet cracking sound as he smirked slightly and left the medical unit.

He’d heard some of what Proxima had said and he could tell by the way she watched Corvus’s features, they way her thumb brushed over his as she gripped his hand, that it would not take long for Proxima to realize her feelings because it was as clear as daylight to anyone watching that she was in fact in love with Corvus Glaive.

She just didn’t know it yet.


	55. DEFENCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proxima risks THanos' wrath, to save his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emetophobia warning for this chapter! I've heard writing about V* can be theraputic so, as a suffer of this phobia myself, I decided to try it.

Proxima Midnight scowled. The heat she could bare, the scratch of sand that had somehow made its way between her layers of armour and battle suit was tolerable. But the crowds; they made her agitated, it was harder to predict trouble.

Thanos stood just feet away, finishing a major trade deal with three Zytoic General Leaders. Mechanical parts, fuel and more than enough food and drink to ensure that the Sanctuary 2’s flight and tech crews for six months. 

Despite her tension, Proxima kept herself calm, the rest of the Order were scattered around Thanos; Obsidian flanking their master by a few feet, the Maw to Proxima’s far left and Corvus…

Corvus was prowling the area, covering more ground, scanning faces as he went, as on edge as his wife, more so. 

Finally the deal was concluded and Chitauri were ordered to begin loading cargo onto the ship. It all felt too easy for Proxima’s liking. 

Stopping a Chitauri as it carried a crate of bottled water onto the ship she took one for herself, earger to ease the dryness in her throat cause by the heat of the planets three suns.  
Corvus stepped up to her side 

“We’re almost done here” he assured, sensing her tension as if it were his own

“Hm” Proxima acknoladged him but didn’t comment, taking another drink as Thanos conversed with one of the three General Leaders.  


She grimaced at the bitter after taste.

Corvus looked to her more closely  
“Midnight?” he started

But she’d spotted a Zytoic peasant bolting from the scene. Proxima looked at the bottle in her hand and then to Thanos, who lifted a similar bottle in his hand. There was a sinking feeling in her gut

Without thinking she darted forward,

“Maw! Far left! She instructed. 

She leapt through the air and swung the handle of her spear knocking the bottle from Thanos’ grasp.

Asecond later, Thanos bat her away. She rolled and landed at a perplexed Corvus’ feet

Thanos approached her with an expression that many didn’t live to see twice

“EXPLAIN YOURSELF PROXIMA MIDNIGHT” he thundered

Gasping from being propelled backwards, Proxima got to her feet, her stomach burned and she trembled uncontrollably

“Father, I’m sorry, it’s poisoned-” she suddenly lurched to one side, doubling over and vomiting violently.  


Corvus was at her side immediately

Meanwhile the Maw dropped the Zytoic peasant before Thanos, and restrained the three Zytoic leaders with a wave of his hand. 

Looking from the guilty and fearful looking Zytoic, to his sick Black Order General, Thanos quickly determined the situation with a shocked expression.  


Clutching her stomach, Proxima collapsed to her knees with Corvus guiding her to the floor gently

Her vision blurred before turning black as she passed out.

Beep. Beep. Beep

The rhythmic sound of the heart monitor attached to her chest was the first thing Proxima registered. 

The second was the scuff of sterile sheets beneath her bare body, a reprieve from the hot, dry sand but uncomfortable in its own right.

Her eyelids fluttered for a moment before opening fully. 

She was on her back, in the Sanctuary’s medical unit. The fire that had engulfed her insides had subsided but not vanished.

Her head jerked to one side, Thanos, having just finished speaking with a medic, entered the room.

Clutching the sheet covering her close to her chest Proxima tried to sit up, certain her actions, while instinctual and well intentioned would not go unpunished.  


“Master…I am sorry for…I was only…agh” she flinched as her stomach started to ach more intensely, she felt sick to her stomach still.

Thanos however waved a hand, he could sense the fear in his adopted daughter, practically smell it as she watched him warily, at least her brazen actions had not affected that. 

Without their fear, fear of what he could and would to at the blink of an eye for any hint of treachery, he would lose his control.

He stepped closer to the bed of Proxima Midnight

“Usually I would not condone such actions from my subordinates as you well know, yet regardless of that knowledge you acted in my defence. I should’ve known the Zytoic were planning something. Yet again you’ve proven your loyalty Proxima Midnight, and I do not punish those who are loyal to me, especially when they have just prevented me from being poisoned.” he stated

She tensed and inhaled as he placed a hand on her head in a rare show of gratitude 

“As reward you’re to rest until you feel able to resume your regular duties.” He told her, his hand left her head and she looked up

“Thank you Father. I’m honoured by your generosity” she declared, taking a gulp of air as her nausea threatened to override her will power.  


Thanos nodded once and began to leave  
“Father…” she bit her lip, stopping herself, but when Thanos turned back to face her

“Corvus Glaive and Cull Obsidian are returning the infected goods acquired as we speak, it’s likely they’ll be forcing the General Leaders to consume their own products if Glaive has any say in the matter. They will return within the hour.” He answered. He knew each of the Black Orders weaknesses as deeply and thoroughly as he knew his own.

It was only after her master had left that Proxima relaxed, grabbing the trash bin from beside the bed.

Pushing her hair back away from her face, Proxima wiped her mouth with the corner of the sheet covering her and rested her head on the pillow, letting sleep claim her.

When she next woke it was to Corvus taking her hand.  
She mumbled something tiredly and gripped his hand tighter. Despite his stoic expression Proxima could see the concern in his crimson gaze  


“I’m alright” she insisted, her throat was raw, her stomach churned, but her mouth twitched into a half smile.

Corvus snorted “Clearly. Three stomach pumps later.” he quipped  


Proxima rolled onto her back, not bothering to adjust her covering, he was her husband after all. She lay still, holding their entwined hands over her stomach.

Corvus’ thumb brushed over her knuckles.

“Do not ever worry me that way again. I thought you might…” he paused with a short snarl, unable to stand the though of what might have happened.

“Those Zytoic scum paid for the risk to your life with their own, as you almost did for our master” he informed.  


Proxima’s smile finally reached her eyes

“I just know you made quite the mess of them, my love” she grinned  


Corvus returned her expression

“Worry not, my wife. I kept one for you.” He whispered darkly.

Her amber eyes flashed briefly  


I may be here a while, even I can’t take three stomach pumps and jump to my feet straight after” she joked, her fingers toying with her husbands.

Corvus gave her hand a comforting squeeze “It’ll keep. As long as you need” he reassured.

The promise of a fresh victim awaiting her in the torture chambers strengthened Proxima’s resolve to heal as soon as possible.


	56. VISION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proxima suffers a horrific injury during a mission, with equally terrible consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request fill for DragonisPrime  
Thanks for the idea :)

Corvus paced outside the double iron doors of the medical bay. 

Proxima had been taken away three hours ago and Corvus hadn’t even been permitted to wait outside the room while she was examined and operated on.

Hearing the muffled howl of pain from behind the door Corvus stopped, claws scraping against each other as his hand trembled slightly. 

Leaning heavily against the steel wall he knew that, had he the ability to sleep deeply enough to dream, all that would play out in his head would be the events of that morning

/flashback/  
Corvus threw aside the corpse impaled on the end of his glaive. Cull is not far away, crushing any bodies that so much as twitched.

The sounds of battle had begun to die away, but the cries of the wounded and dying still echoing across the fields in a delightful, blood-curdling symphony and Corvus found himself wondering if Proxima is enjoying herself half as much as he is. 

“Cull, have you contacted Proxima?” the glaive wielder questioned, he’d not seen his wife in a while and they were due back on the Sanctuary 2, which hovered just outside of the planets atmosphere, by dusk  
Cull glanced his way 

“No response” he growled, returning his attention the piles of bodies; no survivors Thanos had said.  
Corvus frowned 

‘Odd ‘ 

Just as the thought entered his mind the communication band on his wrist vibrated urgently

At first there was only static, and then Proxima’s voice, broken by bursts of interrupted signal, came through

“...Assistance requi-…anyone…” 

Before Corvus could respond there’s a scream. Not one of the opposing soldiers, not the shrieks of a fallen Outrider…but close enough. It was a deep throat, two toned wail of agony and distress.   
Concerned, he tried to contact her again

“Proxima? What is it? Tell me where you are” he ordered 

“Proxima?”  
His posture tensed when there was no reply.

After what seemed like an eternity however, she answered.

“Corvus…you need to come and get me…i…I don’t know where I am”

She sounded so unlike herself, Corvus almost didn’t believe it was his wife’s’ voice. 

The call ended abruptly but their communication bands allowed him to track her easily enough.

Upon seeing her, he expected Proxima to rise to her feet but to his she remained where she was, slumped on the ground, her spear lying in the sand beside her. 

She was cupping the side of her head with one hand, holding the other in front of her, palm facing upwards, it was coated with dark blue blood.

“Midnight” Corvus called to her, she jumped as though she hadn’t seen him approaching her. 

“Corvus?” she called back urgently, there was an air of panic in her voice that Corvus wasn’t used to hearing.

Upon seeing her close up Corvus saw that every ounce of colour had drained from her face, her breathing coming in short, unnerved gasps and Proxima’s eyes darted in every direction, refusing to meet his gaze.

“Let me see” Corvus instructed, frowning when she resisted, twisting her body away from him with a whine of protest. Such out of character actions unnerved Corvus but he remained calm.  
“Sh, you’re alright, let me see” he repeated.

Feeling his wife shaking as he pried her hand from the side of her head, it too was coated with blood and Corvus realized what the matter was.  
Corvus didn’t try to contain his shock.

“Midnight” he rasped, hisstomach turned at the sight.

Her left horn was gone…completely. 

Exposed flesh, which was jagged and torn at the edges was left, blood ran in thick, and dark, almost black, streaks from the open wound. 

Corvus realized that she wasn’t simply refusing to meet his gaze…she couldn’t. She couldn’t see him even though he was directly in front of her.  
/End Flash back/

Corvus practically lurched away from the wall as the medic exited the Medical bay. The blotchy skinned creature’s head only reached Corvus’ shoulder (a pair of writhing antennae reached higher than Corvus himself) 

Corvus’ grip on his glaive tightened.  
“Well?” he demanded, ignoring the distracting twitch and squirm of the medic’s antennae 

Fidgeting with his pen and clipboard, the medic didn’t so much as flinch at the fearsome Generals tone.

“She’s started to regain consciousness…Proxima Midnight had to be sedated while we worked, for her safety and the medics working on her.”

Had his concern not over ridden every other emotion at this moment, Corvus might have found this amusing. 

“Her injuries?” he questioned

The medic checked over his notes.

“She needed twelve stitches and the wound will obviously need to be kept clean to prevent infection. The main issue…”

the Medic paused, only now did he begin to look nervous  
Corvus narrowed his eyes 

“What?!” he demanded

The Medic stood firm

“Her horn will regrow, so long as she takes the necessary time to rest and recover. But due to the…brutal nature, of its removal, there was some nerve damage, with it being so close to her eye…I’m afraid it’s compromised her vision.” He explained

Corvus took a moment to let this sink in…he couldn’t mean…

“Are you saying…” he started, unable to finish his demand

The medic nodded once

“Blinded in both eyes” the Medic confirmed 

Corvus seized the medic by the neck

The Medic struggled, legs flailing in mid air.

“Please! It’s Temporary I assure you!” he added hurriedly

Corvus snarled in the medics face

“How…Long?” he demanded, his words slow and dangerous

The medic swallowed nervously, he could smell blood on the Generals breath.

“I-it depends on her recovery, a month perhaps. Two at most” he answered

“The damage to her head will heal and the horn will begin to grow back. Once the tissue and nerve damage has repaired itself, her sight will start to return” he insisted  
Corvus dropped him to the floor.

“Can I go in?” his tone told the medic this anything but a request. 

His instinct was to refuse, knowing of his patient’s state but, with his antennae twitched anxiously, the Medic decided not to argue

“She…she’ll be hazy due to the aesthetic” he informed.

Corvus immediately brushed past him with a flick of his ragged, black cloak, the medic was starting to grate on his nerves and the glaive wielder needed to see his wife for himself  
He passed several empty rooms, all made from floor to ceiling glass with iron frames, Proxima’s room was the fourth to Corvus’ right.

He stopped for a moment, simply staring through the glass at her; flat on her back, with the left side of her head stitched and covered in sterile dressings. Leads where attached to her arm and hand where plugged into a nearby machine, monitoring her blood-pressure, heart rate and other vitals.

Corvus entered the room, perhaps louder than necessary, setting aside his glaive and moved to her side

“Proxima” he uttered her name softly

This time she didn’t flinch at his approach, instead she turned her head in his direction and reached for him weakly  
“Corvus!” she replied, her eyes hazy, and not just from the after effects of the sedative.

He took her hand in his, her grip tightened, as his did

Her expression turned worried

“Corvus I can’t…I’m-” she seemed not to know what to say, but Corvus interrupted with a comforting sound.

“I know. The Medic told me. But it’s only temporary, my love. A month perhaps less, and your horn, it’ll grow back” he assured.

He’d had his eyes removed from their sockets on more than one occasion, and while they’d reformed hours later, he knew well enough the feeling of vulnerability blindness caused; the feeling of staring into a black void with limited sense of ones surroundings.

Proxima however, had never experienced such an unsettling event.

“Corvus…Stay. Please” she requested

He sat carefully on the bed, feeling her shift closer so that her hip brushed against his; reassured by the contact she relaxed just a fraction.  
Corvus leant in to kiss her forehead

“Try and sleep my love.” he urged, rest was an important factor in healing from sickness or injury after all. 

“And until your sight returns I’ll be right by your side” he added

Reluctantly, Proxima allowed his hand to slip from hers but as his hand cupped her right cheek she leant into to the comforting touch.

Proxima took a shuddering breath, her stomach rolled with nausea.

“This has…Never happened before, never…Corvus you’ve no idea” she slurred, crushing her eyes shut and digging her nails into the back of his hand.

Corvus said nothing of the way she trembled, or the sickened expression on her features. He knew the extent of the damage, physically and otherwise, this had caused her.

Like all Rheanarians, Proxima’s her horns where sensitive, especially at the base, were they grew out from the sides of her head. 

It was considered a strong taboo among Rheanarians for their horns to be touched without consent.

Due to their sensitivity, the touching of a Rheanarians horns was considered an act of not only trust, but intimacy, this meant that consent was only ever given between spouses. Thus handling of their horns, of any kind by anyone one other than the owner or their partner, was an assault of the worst kind. 

But the violent removal of said horns…it was something else entirely.

Even with her husband by her side, Proxima barely slept the entire night as she was hit by waves of panic at random intervals at all hours. 

When she was told that Thanos was personally dropping by for a report on her condition she had become tense, emotionless; determined not to show weakness in front of their master.  
Corvus was ordered out of the room so he went to fetch some of Proxima’s things from their room.

Upon returning, Corvus found Thanos gone and Proxima slumped back against the pillows in relief. 

It turned out that, while Thanos was…disappointed in having his fiercest General out of action for a month or more, his anger was somewhat quelled by his satisfaction with the results of their previous mission.

Then came the frustration; sparked by her spilling the glass of water on the table by the bed. 

As a servant was sent for to clean up the mess, Corvus had barely bat an eyelid but Proxima became frustrated and irritable.  
Wordlessly, Corvus moved the small table nearer the bed

Hearing his movments Proxima glanced in his general direction

“What are you doing?” she asked, reining in her irritation at least enough to let her husband know it wasn’t him she was angry with.

Wordlessly, Corvus took her hand, placing it on the smooth surface of the table and guided her hand along until her finger tips brushed the smooth glass of the freshly filled cup, which was in fact only half full just in case.

Proxima’s expression softened further and, without Corvus’ help, grasped the cup and lifted it, bringing it to hold in both hands

“Thank you” she whispered, it would take time to become used to her loss of vision, but she comforted herself with the fact that, while temporary, she had a supportive, often over-protective, husband who would likely not leave her side until she was healed and well again.

Corvus leant down and kissed her forehead.


	57. COMFORTABLE*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidental bed sharing awkwardness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-marriage Proxivus

Proxima groaned as she woke sluggishly and reluctantly. Eyes still closed, she shifted, only to flinch, though it wasn’t surprising that she was sore and as she recalled the events a smirk graced her features.

The scent her companion from the night before still lingered in the sheets and in the pillow where she rested her head; it was surprisingly strong, practically embedded in the fibres of the bed spread.  


Even the bed itself felt somehow different than her own, it was warmer.

In fact, now that she thought about it, heat radiated pleasantly into her back, not the heat created from sleeping in the same space for an extended period, Proxima’s significantly cool body temperature meant this wasn’t a possibility, but rather the warmth of another body lying behind her

Proxima froze at the realization, and in the same second she felt a familiar clawed hand twitch against her stomach.

The navy haired female jumped slightly and sat up in surprise, the suddenness of her movements was enough to rouse her companion. 

Corvus Glaive’s eyes snapped open, finding Proxima sitting up right beside him, he slowly leant up on one arm, his movements careful, moving as though afraid of disturbing a feral wild-cat.  


The pair were silent for a long uncomfortable moment

Corvus, just as taken a-back as Proxima, was the one to break first

“You’re still here” he stated, as though her presence weren’t completely obvious.

Proxima swallowed anxiously and nodded, tucking a stray section of hair behind her horn, avoiding his penetrating, blood red gaze. 

She found herself wondering how she’d been so careless; sleep left you vulnerable, especially in the presence of others.

…and yet. Corvus had done nothing to utilize that vulnerability she concluded, why not?

And why did she feel the impulse to lay right back down again, to fold herself against Corvus’ warm body and remain their till the end of time itself…  


Proxima finally answered Corvus’ statement

“Apparently so. I…must have fallen asleep.” she replied quietly, the air of awkward tension threatened to strangle her, suffocating her usual confidence.

Proxima toyed with the bed sheet, there was no need to use it to cover herself, it was nothing he hadn’t seen a dozen times before after all but she still fought with the urge to do so none-the-less.

She and Corvus Glaive had been engaged in a physical relationship for over a year now, and in-spite of the time that had passed, as it had with the surprising swiftness which time always did, the relationship remained the same; physical, sexual, and nothing else. 

And they had always returned to their own chambers afterwards. 

At least until now.

Neither of them spoke after Proxima’s declaration for few minutes, should they discuss it further? Act like it never happened? 

Or simply accept it as a simply mistake born of physical exhaustion and vow not to let it happen again?

The unfamiliar situation left both of them floundering in uncertainty until Proxima moved to sit on the edge of the bed, her eyes scanned the floor until she found the clothing she had arrived in last night  


“I should go” she said simply, tugging the loose t-shirt over her head and getting to her feet

Corvus noted the stiffness in her actions, he knew when someone was trying to conceal pain, as Servants of Thanos, one learned quickly to hide ones weakness, lest it be used against them. 

Not that he’d ever felt the desire to, not with her at least.

“Did I hurt you?” Corvus all but demanded  


Proxima, who had been scanning the floor in search of her second and last item of clothing, paused and looked to him in mild surprise  


“Not in any way I didn’t ask for” she smirked brazenly

She wasn’t going to be the one to admit that perhaps five times in one night had been a little on the ambitious side, not when it had felt so good at the time.

Corvus chuckled in response, eyeing the bite mark on her thigh and as Proxima located the pair of black, quarter length leggings she had been looking for (kicked hastily under the foot of the bed)  


“I’m surprise I didn’t realize you were still there; I don’t sleep that deeply, not normally”

Proxima straightened, her leggings balled up in her hand, and looked at him warily, trying to gage whether he was aiming this statement at her or simply thinking out loud.

She answered anyway, sitting on the end of the bed and tugging on her leggings

“What are you saying? That you slept better having me beside you?” she laughed. She dragged a a hand through tangled strands of blue hair, her words however only added to the lingering tension between the pair

Corvus mouth twitched but his expression of amusement was empty 

“Coincidence is more likely” he shrugged, sitting up lazily

Proxima made a sound of acknowledgment but refused to verbally address her previous statement. 

Finding that they had indeed spent the entire night together, actually sleeping had thrown her but for now she simply wanted to dress and return to her own chambers.

Sensing another bout of awkward silence begin to descend Corvus spoke again

“Shall I come to you tonight?” he inquired 

It was Proxima’s turn to shrug

“Should you feel the need” she said in an off-handed manne. 

t as she stood to pull the leggings the rest of the way up she met his eye

“Thank you, for last night. It helped” she said sincerely, as she always did once they were finished. 

Her amber coloured eyes flashed for a moment with something Corvus couldn’t place.

He nodded and Proxima made her way to the door but as she was about to open it she hesitated, letting her hand hover just centimetres above the control panel

“Actually” she started, her hand became a fist, just for a moment

Corvus, who had swung his legs over the side of the bed to sit at the edge of the mattress, looked up. She held his gaze over her shoulder and Corvus could just make out the sly smile she offered him

“I’ll come to you. It’ll be late though” she warned

Corvus returned her smile with his own

“I’ll wait for you” he answered firmly, the words had left his mouth before he could think.

Her smile faltered but Proxima nodded slowly and let herself out in order to pad back to her chambers before the rest of the Sanctuary 2 began to wake.

There was still three hours until the alarm call would sound and Proxima decided to climb into her own bed, only to find it…cold and uncomfortable.

Suddenly, the bed she had occupied for years now, alone but content in that fact, was now far too large for just her body alone, and even if she wasn’t prepared to admit it to herself, it felt as though something was missing…Or rather, someone.


	58. INEVITABLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Once more, she crossed the sea of bodies, almost gagged on the scent of decay in her nostrils and climbed the pile of bones. This time she saw what it was she was climbing for, the object at the top of the mound of skeletal remains"

Proxima watched the ocean before her. It was impossibly still and silent against a dark, blood red horizon.

Fitting  
Since the sea before her was a sea of bodies. The blank unseeing faces of every races, age and gender Proxima Midnight had ever slaughtered in her life.  
She felt distant, detatched from her own body as she stepped forward, her feet remained firm, her form balanced as she walked over the bodies before her – she couln’t stop even if she’d tried, some unseen force compelling her to continue.

The further she walked the more decayed the bodies became, the smell of death and decay made her stomach churn still, just…maybe not as much as it should have.  
Proxima walked on until she came upon a pile of these bodies. She blinked the bodies turned to bone!

Skulls, ribcages, and bones from amputated limbs were clustered together reaching metres into the sky which had bled into near-blackness the further she’d walked.  
With no choice, compelled by that strange, foreign instinct Proxima started to climb.

Fingers hooked into eye sockets, feet came down, leaving crack in rib bones in her wake as she used every available surface to lift herself higher.

A skull cracked under foot; then it shattered, the sound piecing the silence like a knife. Proxima’s foot met empty air and suddenly she was falling. Endlessly, and silently.  
Proxima jolted from her sleep as the scream died in her throat, leaving only a winded gasp in its place. 

With her chest heaving, she could tell she was lying on her stomach, and a hand was splayed across her shoulder. She let the familiar warmth of this hand bring her out of that odd, half-way point between sleep and consciousness. She focused on her husbands’ breath on her skin as he uttered her name, and the unintended tug when his claw caught in a not in her hair.

“I’m fine” she breathed “A Night terror, that’s all.” She added, grasping his hand tighter than she wanted to admit.

Corvus knew Proxima to be a creature of few words, and had no trouble simply allowing his wifes’ eyes, her body to tell him what she wanted and needed of him.  
He said no more on the subject as she shifted closer and tucked herself tightly against his side and Corvus simply held her, stroked her skin, let her be comforted by the reassurance of his presence lull her back to sleep.

The next time it happened, Corvus was away on a mission and not due to return until late the nest day. 

Again, Proxima walked across the sea of bodies, climbed the pile of bones…this time she had seen something at the top of the pile of bones, and finally something in her clicked…she needed to reach what was at the top.

The bone under her foot cracked and broke, and she fell.

She woke, once again, with a jolt. Gasping as she came back to herself, still feeling disorientated she did something she hadn’t done in years. She picked up her pillow and the bed cover and curled up at the end of the bed, in her dazed state, she preferred the firmness of the floor and the chill of the iron against her bare skin reassure her until she felt calm enough to sleep.

It didn’t happen again until six months later and she’d almost forgotten about it.  
Once more, she crossed the sea of bodies, almost gagged on the scent of decay in her nostrils and climbed the pile of bones. This time she saw what it was she was climbing for, the object at the top of the mound of remains.

She reached the top and grasped the handle of her husbands’ glaive, the largest blade was driven deep into one of the thick skulls that sat atop the pile. She tugged and twisted until finally it came free.  
The suddenness of the action caused Proxima to fall, but instead of falling straight down she rolled and tumbled down the path she’d taken to get to the top. She came toa stop at the foot of the pile of bones, thankfully still clutching the glaive in her hands.

There was an almost overwhelming amount of relive, as though a goal she’d been trying to achieve all her life, with all her heart had finally come completion…then all at once it was gone.

The glaive in her hands had started to disappear, disintegrate and turn to ash in her hands! Then the panic started, more intense than she had ever known in all her years…her chest hurt, she couldn’t breathe, she felt like something inside her was disappearing along with the weapon as it faded from her grasp…

“-Xima…Proxima! Proxima, wake up” a voice called to her

Proxima woke with a start, gasping as though the next breath would be her last. Corvus was knelt on the floor beside her, shaking her shoulder.

Asshe tried to calm herself, Proxima's gaze darted rapidly until it settled on his. Focusing on the blood red eyes of her husband.

They were the same blood red as the sky had been in that strange place her dreams abducted her to.

“Wh-what’s-” she could feel the phantom pain in her chest that had been so prominent in her dream. Corvus rubbed her arm soothingly. 

“You fell asleep, Thanos has summoned all of the Order immediately” he explained, Proxima nodded and sat up, Corvus spoke again in a softer tone  
“Night terrors again?” he asked with an inquiring look.

Proxima nodded and got to her feet “Doesn’t matter. It happens.” She insisted

“What does he want?” Proxima replied, referring to Thanos. It wasn’t often that every member of the Black Order was summoned.

Corvus responded in a serious but, almost surprised tone, as though still needing his answer to sink in for himself

“Thanos has located the Stones” he said

Proxima frowned, already mentally preparing for inevitable fight that would take place in order to obtain their masters prize  
“Which ones?” she urged

Corvus took a step closer

“All of them. It seems that…another Nebula, from nine years in the future, has been brought aboard and her synaptic drive has revealed the location of all five Infinity Stones, all for Thanos’ taking, soon half the universe will be purged from existence, scattered to winds like dust.” 

Proxima felt like she'd been punched in the stomach by Cull obsidian, her brother by law and by far the largest, most physically threatening of Thanos' Generals. Proxima couldn't place why the feeling presented itself and pushed it aside.

Meanwhile Corvus grinned, his sharp teeth jutting slightly in his jaws, and while Proxima mirrored his expression, and genuinely celebrated their masters inevitable and swift victory…a coil of dread swallowed her enthusiasm.

Scattered to the wind…like dust…like her husbands’ weapon had done in her dream…


	59. TAKEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on some artwork I saw of Proxima Midnight being taken to Wakanda after the events of the skirmish of Edinburgh (Fan-art I think but I can't remember the name of the artist, sorry, full credit to original poster of the art work)

Cull Obsidian grunted as he landed in a spray of half-melted snow and ice on the steel floor of the Q-ship with a heavy thud. Corvus had tracked Cull Obsidian’s signal with the communication bands each member wore and Cull was promptly picked up from the snow-covered continent and undated on the situation and retrieved from the freezing, snowy continent where the Terran Wizard had stranded him. 

Cull got to his feet, holding a large hand over the socket where his lower arm should have been, Cull simply watched his brother, knowing better than to ask about the absence of a certain other Child of Thanos. Corvus watched the tracking signal with unblinking eyes, waiting for it to settle on it target. Each second he had to wait seemed to drag on for longer than the previous one. 

At that moment a persistent bleeping sounded from the console at the front of the ship, with a swipe of his clawed fingers against the holo-screen, Corvus honed in on a flickering red dot; the signal from his wife’s communication band.

Corvus Glaive’s blood red eyes flashed dangerously from under the shadows of his hood as he lifted his gaze from the console and his claws curled against the iron, making it creak and squeal in protest  


“Brush the snow from your shoulders and find a repair for your arm, brother. We land in an hour” he commanded.

He would claim the Mind Stone for Lord Thanos, he would rip it from the Androids forehead with slow and sadistic pleasure and present it to his master on bended knee, as The Maw had done. But he would first find his beloved Midnight, he would free her and together they would slaughter the Terrans foolish enough to lay a hand on her.

WAKANDA

Proxima struggled against the thick rope binding her wrists together behind her back, the thick scrap of cloth the ‘Avengers’ had shoved between her teeth serving as a gag smothered her growl of rage. 

The Android was laid out on a table with his Witch of a companion stood beside him while another woman, no more than a child in Proxima’s mind, was working of safely removing the Mind stone from the Androids forehead.

Proxima knew they meant to destroy it once they’d done so. More than anything, she wanted to snatch the stone from the Android’s forehead herself and flee, contact Corvus to fetch her and then they would bring the Stone to Thanos, on Titan. 

Glairing furiously at the two Terrans hovering over the Android, Proxima strained against the ropes, making Wanda look up and Shuri pause in her work  
“Don’t worry” the princess reassured 

“Vibranium is woven into the rope strands, she’s not getting free anytime soon” she added, continuing to work on Vision. 

Wanda however, saw the sheer hate, frustration and fury in the strange alien females eyes, the Scarlett Witch was eerily reminded of Lagos, the bright burst of orange in the explosion of Rumlows’ suicide bomb. 

Proxima grunted as the Witch flicked her hand, turning Proxima’s chair so that she faced the window rather than Wanda and Shuri.

Proxima lifted her eyes as bright flashes formed above the Wakandan palace. Outrider Transporters were being dropped over-head, while the Q-ship she and Corvus had piloted to Tera hovered in the distance. Soon she’d be freed, and she’d make these Terrans suffer. 

Her jaw was starting to ach from being forced apart by the scrap of material but her mouth curved into something resembling a smile as she watched two figures emerging from the treeline, just beyond the tree-line of the Wakandan border. 

Once he and Cull Obsidian reached the barrier surrounding the city, Corvus lifted his glaive, hitting the blade on the handle against the protective shield that surrounded the city of Wakanda, Cull Obsidian relaxing his large hand with a growl, his other hand was now replaced with a metal prosthetic that he could change into a blade.

Steve, Natasha and T’Challa crossed the field to the edge of the protective border, coming face to face with the two brothers.

Natasha crossed her arms

“Lose something, or did you just miss us that much?” she quipped

Despite the constant tight coil of rage dwelling in his gut, Corvus’ only physical reaction to the obvious taunt was a sneer, he bared his needle sharp teeth threateningly  
“You have something we require.” he stated demandingly

“We will bring the stone to Thanos, no matter how many of your kind we’re forced to slaughter to get it.”  
Natasha crossed her arms with an emotionless expression

“So you’re not interested in getting your friends back? That’s pretty cold” she said mockingly much to Corvus’ irritation.  
However, outwardly, he forced himself to remain calm

“If you or any of your unruly race have caused harm to my wife you will pay with your lives, and believe me, I will ensure your deaths dealt by my hand will be paradise compared to what Thanos will offer you!” he growled. 

The three Avengers remained as impassive as their enemies despite their trepidation caused by Corvus Glaives’ statement, and Natasha and Steve glanced at T’Challa as he spoke  


“You are in Wakanda now, Thanos will have nothing but dust and blood” he warned, as emotionless as Steve and Natasha, he hoped their final warning may get through to the alien beings.  


Corvus smirked

“We have blood to spare” he retorted, hefting his glaive above his shoulder with a loud snarl.

At his command the Outrider Transporters opened and released thousands of the vicious, chittering creatures. Corvus’ smirk widened as Outriders started to push through the barrier separating Thanos’ forces and the Avengers, shredding themselves in the process but with millions of Outriders at their disposal, Corvus was unconcerned.

Outriders started streaming through the open section of the barrier, Cull and Corvus entered the battlefield not long after.

Meanwhile, back inside Shuri’s lab, the teenaged scientist was still trying to quickly but carefully remove the stone from Vison, Wanda alternated between reassuring her lover and keeping a sharp eye on their prisoner. 

Proxima had quickly ceased her struggling, she’d come to see that Terran technology, at least here in this city, was not as primitive as they had believed and fighting her restraints was going to get her nowhere.

Instead she kept her eyes focused on the battle below. Threshers had burrowed under the protective barrier and where tearing across the battle field at great speed, bringing death and destruction their paths while Outriders swarmed and mauled the Avengers allies.

‘You under estimate the might of the Black Order, we are Children of Thanos and do not give in so easily’ she wanted to tell her captors, but seeing the red-haired Witch approach the window and see the carnage for herself Proxima felt at least some sense of satisfaction.

It wasn’t long before Wanda broke, she couldn’t watch her friends be killed, watch innocent people fight while she sat back doing nothing! 

She said as much, whispering it to Vision with a torn expression, he offered her an understanding look before Wanda darted from the room. 

Proxima was mildly surprised at the young woman’s’ willingness to flee the apparent safety of the palace and throw herself into the fray without second thought

‘Good, it will be easier to get to the stone without the witch in the way.’ The female alien thought to herself, trying to twist her wrists free of the ropes tying her down, trying to manoeuvre herself free instead of outright breaking through her restraints. Still nothing seemed to work.

Shuri paused to look out of the large window with concern, she had family, and friends out there and she wondered how many had to die before it would all stop. Proxima saw her fear and released a sadistic chuckle.

In a rare show of anger, Shuri grabbed the Sonic blaster from the table and shot at Proxima, without intending severe harm. The blaster shot through the legs of the chair the female was bound to, with enough force to cause Proxima to hit the ground hard and roll slightly, drawing a muffled shout of pain and protest from Proxima Midnight.

With no limbs available to break her fall, Proxima felt and heard something in her jaw crack upon coming into hard contact with the marble floor. Then she felt it; the persistent vibration against her wrist coming from her communication band.  


‘Corvus’ she thought to herself hopefully.

Corvus slunk through the palace corridor swiftly and silently, taking down any and every guard that dared try to stand in his way. He’d used the chaos of battle as concealment in order to slip past their opponents and into the palace, following the tracer on Proxima’s comm-band. 

He reached the room where he knew she was being kept and dispatched of the guards, but as soon as he entered Corvus was forced to deflect several Sonic blasts from Shuri’s weapon. When Shuri was knocked easily to one side, her personal guard, Ayo, moved in, engaging Corvus in a brief melee before she too was thrown aside and knocked unconscious. 

Corvus glanced around, he didn’t spot the Android holding the Mind Stone but Proxima was sat on the sides of her knees, tied and gagged. Glaive still in hand, Corvus was with her in an instant, placing a hand on her shoulder and his forehead against hers

She hadn’t realized how tense she was until she suddenly felt herself relax against him.

“Midnight, My Midnight” he murmured with relief, he then tugged the scrap of cloth from her mouth and tearing the cloth with his claws.  


Proxima took a breath and let her husband help her to her feet

“I’m alright” she insisted, squeezing his shoulder encouragingly

In a flash, the pair where separated!

Vision had launched himself at the pair, throwing himself and Corvus from the high story window.

Proxima, who had been dragged across the floor to the now broken window, leant over and watched as her husband plummet down to wooded area below  
“No!” she called out of instinct. 

She scrambled to her feet, almost slipping on fragments of broken glass as she grabbed Corvus glaive from the floor as she sprinted from the room.

On the forest floor, Corvus grappled with Vision, multiple times tried to claw the Mind stone from the Androids head. He shoved the Android to the floor he heard the familiar shout of his wife calling his name

Proxima vaulted over the Android’s body and threw Corvus’ weapon into his ready hand,. She landed on one knee beside him, looking up at him she slowly got to her feet.  


“Shall we finish this, my love?” she urged, turning to face Vision as Corvus was, eager to take the Mind Stone.

“Indeed My lady Midnight.” Corvus smirked  


"Enjoy this my dear, we shall have to leave for Titan as soon as we have claimed the Stone for Thanos, there will not be time to join the slaughter this time, Midnight" he warned

The couple gave equal looks of sadistic pleasure as they rounded on Vision.

Proxima pounced, flipping over Vision's fallen form and trapped him in a headlock to keep him in place, although she was straining to keep Vison restrained due to his strength, she offered her husband a smile over the Androids shoulder as Corvus raised the point of his glaive to Visions forehead.


	60. I Am His, as He Is Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been pretty excited abou this chapter for a while but I wanted to save it to kind of 'celebrate' my 60th chapter of this series.
> 
> When I started posting these one-shots I had no idea how out of hand this would get! Big Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read, kudos and comment - hope you enjoy :)

Proxima hardly flinched when the dagger cut into her side, she had promptly driven her spear through the soldier’s skull in retaliation.

When the battle was done and she and her lover, Corvus Glaive had returned to their waiting Q ship, Proxima tended to her wound, waving off Corvus’ concern – it was hardly the first time she had been injured. It was the first time she remembered being quiet so nauseated after the fact however.

They reported to Thanos but Proxima was unable to concentrate as her wound was starting to cause her more bother than anticipated, she also felt hot and sick. She hid her relief well when she and Corvus were finally dismissed but she made her way quickly to her own chambers.

Her entire body felt like it was being consumed in flames, radiating out from her side, here the knife had cut across her skin. As she peeled away the dressing she’d wrapped around her torso, she saw that the area around the gash caused by the soldier’s dagger had blackened, dripping blood and some other alarming substance! 

Her nausea suddenly worsening and Proxima was gasped of air, clutching her bleeding side, trickles of blue blood seeped through her fingers as she sunk to her knees, and collapsed to the floor. 

Meanwhile Corvus, who had noticed his lover’s hasty departure, had returned to his chambers to shower and exchange his thick battle suit and armour in favour of lighter, more comfortable clothing before heading down the hall to Proxima’s chambers. 

Unable to stop the anticipation swell within his chest, as it always did when he went to her rooms, or waited for her to come to him.

After being together for two years, ‘officially’ as Cull had referred to it since this did not include the four months of casual sex they had engaged prior to that, Corvus had asked Proxima to be his for the rest of their lives, as his wife, she had accepted under the condition that they not rush and Corvus, elated that she had agreed in the first place agreed.

Corvus, however, stopped dead in his tracks as he entered Proxima’s chambers, to find her lying on the floor unconscious and with her wound exposed, staining the floor under her in blood along with thick, black mucus. 

With an anxious shout of her name, Corvus darted to her side, he reached for her wrist to find her pulse just barely fluttering under the skin, her turned her head to face him to find her breathing too quiet, too erratic!

Corvus was stood outside the room Proxima had been taken to in the ships medical unit, watching as a ventilator mask was fitted over her mouth and nose, wires and tube connected her to heart and blood-pressure monitors, along with various other machines, with three medics surrounding her, working to stabilize her condition. 

Corvus watched the heart rate monitor with unblinking eyes, suddenly the uneven line spiked, alarms sounded and the medics called instruction to each other!  


Corvus knew these signs well enough…things weren’t looking far from positive. What if he had been too late?

After a moment however, the alarms stopped and the line signifying Proxima’s heart rate had become steadier from what Corvus could see. One of the medics looked up, noticed Corvus presence and slipped from the room 

“She’s stabilized, but only just…you need to wait outside” he stated

Typically Corvus wouldn’t stand for being spoken to with such confidence and authority, other than Thanos, but all her could think of was Proxima, her life was hanging in the balance here…  


“For now, what is that meant to mean?!” he demanded fiercely

“I mean what I said; she is stable, but only just. There’s-” the Medic hesitated  
Corvus growled quietly 

“Well?” he snapped

The Medic swallowed and glanced at Proxima’s still form

“We’re doing what we can, but there’s a chance she may not pull through, the next few days will be crucial.” He explained, darting back into the room to re-join his colleagues, leaving a stunned Corvus behind.

His chest tightened, so much so that he couldn’t breath…

Corvus recalled how pale Proxima had looked when they’d reported to Thanos some hours ago, the slight vagueness of her eyes when she momentarily let her focus slip, only for her to force a stoic expression and leave the room at the first opportunity. 

Corvus turned away as a ventilator mask was placed over Proxima’s face, and he wondered if he should have simply followed straight after, rather than shower and change…if he’d found her sooner…

His quaking knees and the urge of vomit drove Corvus from the room. Lurching through the doors, he braced both hands against the wall opposite the door to the med-bay, breathing heavily. 

Corvus pushed the thought away with a sharp inhale, it wasn’t in his nature to think in such away, in ‘what if’s’ and the like, but then he’d never felt for anyone the way he felt for her, never in his life and he realized now how afraid he was of losing it…losing her. 

They’d taken many missions together, led Thanos’ armies into battle a dozen times, been injured during plenty of those missions as well, but this was perhaps the closest Corvus had ever experienced such deep, genuine fear that Proxima might not pull through.

At that moment Cull Obsidian marched around the corner 

“Brother” he called as he approached his brother

“I heard about Proxima”

The larger male took in his brother’s posture, his expression and his face fell, his narrow yellow eyes became uncharacteristically concerned and his expression became genuinely shocked

“She isn’t…” Obsidian started 

Corvus shook his head, already knowing what his brother was assuming, he stood straight, letting his arms fall limply to his sides 

“They…they’re not confident that she’ll pull through” he stated, feeling numb as he forced himself to say the words.

\--------------------------------------

Fourteen hours felt akin to fourteen lifetimes, but finally the ships head medic exited the Unit and Corvus advanced on him in seconds, looming over the smaller male.  


The medic pushed aside his initial wave of fear of Thanos’ most trusted General

“She’s asking for you” he started

Corvus’ eyes widened slightly

“She can speak?” he demanded, that had to be a positive sign!

The Medic nodded hesitantly

“She is weak…but determined” he offered

“It’s still unclear if she will pull through. The blade used to injure her was purposely coated with bacteria, as well as an alarming list of toxins intended to infect the wound in order to cause maximum damage.” The Medic paused

When he spoke again it was in a sombre tone 

“To be completely honest, if there is anything between you that needs to be settled, do so now” he advised.

The Doctor led Corvus down the walk-way between the lines of vacant rooms

“I shall need to remain in the room in order to monitor her; she mentioned having something to tell you and removing the ventilator for long periods of time could prove dangerous in her condition.” 

Corvus nodded once “Fine” he answered, with his eyes fixed in-front of him.

Proxima turned her head as Corvus entered and opened her eyes, it took a long moment for her vision to settle but it did and she weakly grasped the thick plastic ventilator mask covering her mouth and nose while her entire body heaved with the strain of simply trying to breath normally

“Corvus…” she started anxiously, more so than he’d ever heard her.

Suddenly she turned away gasping, practically retching with her need for air. 

The Medic took charge, quickly taking Proxima’s’ wrist and moving the mask back over her mouth and nose, he instructed her to take a breath, as deep as she could, hold it for two seconds, and then exhale.

The Medic nodded and Corvus moved from his place by the door, tense with the effort it took not to show how deep his concern for her ran for her, he’d never seen her so…vulnerable, fragile even as the Medic had her repeat the breathing exercise as he’d instructed; 

In…hold…out.  
In…Hold…out.

Corvus could see the question in her eyes without her saying a word. He’d always loved that intense, focused look she always seemed to have, developed from her years of training to serve in the Order, then there was the vicious gleam that came to her eyes, in the heat of battle, when she was ready to make a particularly significant kill, in one of the may creative ways she’d perfected over those same years.

But here and know, there was none of that, nothing in her eyes was left of his fierce, strong, wonderful lady Midnight…

‘Am I going to die?’ That was all he could read in her amber orbs at that moment.

Corvus slipped a hand carefully between some of the wires to stroke her cheek. Her skin no longer it’s normal, healthy pale grey, she was practically white, the black marking across her forehead standing out in alarming contrast. He followed the line of her cheekbone with the back of his index finger

“Proxima, you are not going to die. Not here, not now” he insisted.

To convince himself or his lover he couldn’t say. Proxima removed the ventilator again, speaking quickly so as to not waste the time she had  


“Want to…marry you…now! Don’t …want to die…without keeping my promise…to…you, please, please?”

Suddenly she was convulsing, wheezing as she fought for her next breath. 

He knew she didn't fear death. As Children of Thanos, they could not indulge in such a luxury, but when faced with the very real prospect of it was enough could very easily change ones mind. But Proxima had always been adamant that she would die fighting, bringing glory to Thanos and Victory to the Order...  
The Medic returned the mask over her mouth and nose, looking up at Corvus with a stern expression  
“You should leave, now” he ordered. 

For moment Corvus is morbidly transfixed by the jarring form of Proxima fighting for life before him as machines started to bleep urgently and as he backed out of the room, two more medics entered and encircled Proxima, concealing her from Corvus’ sight.

He only hesitated for a split second before his decision is made; when he first asked Proxima to marry him, of course he had meant it, but had left the question of ‘when’ to hers to choose, she’d been in no hurry those four months ago. But things were different now.

Corvus exited the room, veering right to stalk down the hallway “Obsidian, with me. I must speak to Thanos.” He declared, Cull followed without question

Rest hours had long passed on the Sanctuary 2 and by now even Thanos had caught wind of Proxima’s emergency visit to the medical wing, but it was only when Corvus had requested to speak with him did Thanos come to realize how urgent the issue was; his fiercest General at deaths’ door, with no certainty of making through the night let alone the next few days.

He’d been sceptical of the relationship between Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive…he’d been made aware of it long before Corvus had come forward with it. The Maw was certainly adamant in his opinions regarding the situation.

But when they had proven that they would not allow their relationship to distract them from their duties or interfere with their service to him and the Black Order, Thanos had remained lenient, even allowing their engagement, such was his trust in their abilities, and their loyalty. 

And now his devoted strategist was kneeling at the foot of the steps leading up to Titans’ thrown, beseeching him to marry them within the hour

“Please, my lord Thanos, I would not ask if I were not sure of the medics words…if she is to-…” Corvus paused, his voice wavering

“If Midnight is to die, she wishes for us to be married before then, as do I.” the glaive-wielder informed.

Thanos glanced at Obsidian, who stood straight, a few paces behind Corvus, and the younger sibling nodded, confirming the urgency of the situation.

Thanos got to his feet.  
\--------------------------------------------

Corvus’ feet barely touched the ships iron flooring as he returned to the Med-bay, but as he reached Proxima’s room he stopped dead…the grin of relief that stretched across his wrinkled features dropped.

Alarms

Medics shouting over her convulsing form.

Corvus was frozen, staring through the glass at the scene before him. The Alarms stopped, and the medics calmed as her condition stabilized once more.  
Finally the same medic from before exited and addressed Corvus

“Another bad turn, her condition will decline each time this happens I’m afraid. She’s stable again now though” he added quickly, Corvus glanced at the medic and then back to Proxima, watching the rise and fall of her chest, willing it to never stop, never.

After an agonising fifteen minutes, the two other medics left and Corvus went to her side, taking her features for just a moment before she sensed him and opened her eyes, a thankful sigh passed her lips, fogging the ventilator mask for a moment before it slowly faded. 

She reached for the mask but Corvus stopped her, unwilling to let her removing it unless her speaking was vital

“No, no don’t.” he urged, stopping her gently, kissing the inside of her wrist before meeting her gaze 

“Proxima, my lady Midnight…will you be my wife? Now.” he asked

The smile she offered him, weak though it was, marred by thick, sterile plastic, made him ache, made him feel like he was falling in love with her again for first time.

Proxima nodded wordlessly. That was when she saw Thanos appear in the door way of her room, she tried to remove the ventilator mask once more, but surprisingly, Thanos raised his hand  
“Proxima there is no need.” He insisted

Corvus took her hand, stopping her once more

“it’s alright, it’s alright” he murmured, so quietly that even Thanos didn’t hear.

Thanos approached and stood at the end of the bed “Corvus Glaive has explained the situation, Proxima. You wish to be married, yes?”  
He looked between the pair and Proxima nodded, as did Corvus.

“Very well then.” Thanos said

Corvus stood with his back straight, mindful of the cannula inserted in her hand he rested the back of his hand on the bed to allow Proxima to rest her palm over his.

Thanos began “Proxima, do take Corvus Glaive to be your husband, your lover and your partner, from this day until your last?” 

This time, Proxima had to remove the mask out of necessity but remained too weak to do more, not even raise her head 

“I do” she rasped, quickly replacing the mask, breathing fitfully, clutching Corvus hand so tight that her nails left marks in his skin

Thanos nodded once “Corvus, do you take Proxima to your wife, your lover and your partner, from this day until your last?” 

Corvus exhaled “I do”

Thanos nodded once again “Is there something you wish to add?” he urged, Corvus had explained everything.

The couple turned to each other, Corvus moved to one knee, watching her , memorizing her.

“I am hers, as she is mine, from this day until my final breath. I’ll await you my love, even in death” 

He said them with every ounce of conviction possible but secretly, he wanted to choke on the words. They’d toyed with various renditions of marital vows, but Proxima had taken a liking to these in particular, and when she asked that they be married as soon as possible, Corvus already knew the words they would speak to each other. 

Proxima removed the ventilator, frowning with the effort it took to speak, ignoring the pain the potential that each minuete may be her last, she ignored all of it as she focused on Corvus, because he was all she wanted, all she needed to make it through each uncertain moment that passed

“I am his…as he….is mine, from now…’til my f-final breath.”

She paused to take a deep inhale of air provided by the ventilator, pain flaring in her side. 

Even in her critical state, the irony was not lost on her and she felt her heart clench in her chest, and not because of the bacteria seeping into ever cell of her being, blocking her lung, strangling her arteries… 

“I’ll await you, my love…even…even in d-death” she gasped, lurching slightly as she fixed the mask back in place and leaving it there.

It was then Thanos’ turn to speak again “As master of the Warship, Sanctuary 2, in the eyes of all the known Galaxies, you are now husband and wife.”  
Corvus, still on one knee beside Proxima, looked up

“Thank you, master, you have our eternal gratitude” he proclaimed, bowing his head, sweeping his free hand back

“Glaive, you are excused from duties until further notice, make the most of your time together. But from my understanding, there is still a chance of Proxima Midnight’s recovery, do not give up on that hope.” The Titan insisted

Corvus lifted his head “You are generous my lord Thanos. Thank you.” 

Without another word Thanos left, stopping to address the bespectacled Medic that had been hovering by the doors.

Meanwhile, Corvus returned his gaze to Proxima, still letting her clutch his hand while using his other to move strand of navy hair through his fingers  
“My wife” he uttered

The words for the first time and he wondered how in all the known universes it was possible to feel such happiness, himself in particular. But he did, he wondered how it was biologically possible to experience such a feeling and still draw breath.

The look on Proxima’s pale, tired features told him she was having similar thoughts, and her hand tightened around his, her chest rose and fell unevenly, and her grip too weak, but for a moment there was that spark in her eyes that Corvus so loved, not sadistic, murderous gleam, but that singular, intense glint only he, as her lover and now her husband, would ever see in her.

“I am very much in love with you my lady Midnight”

She nodded with half lidded eyes ‘ 

as I love you’ she replied, but only in her mind, knowing Corvus would see her answer in her expression.

Her eyes felt heavy, her vision was blurring.  


Corvus’ brow furrowed with concern

“Tired, my love? he asked

She nodded again, but grasped his hand, this time with both of hers, tugging slightly at the cuff of his sleeve

“Sleep, my Midnight, I’ll not leave your side.” he assured, stroking her hair soothingly

“I’m proud to call you my wife at last. I know you’ll over-come this, just as you do every hardship you been dealt in life. I will see you well again." he paused for a moment before adding "As soon as you are recovered we will see many more glorious battles together and bring further victory to our master. I will have you in resting beside me in our bed again. And, whenever you’re ready, I’ll make love to you, not as my bed-partner or my lover but as my wife” 

Proxima, in her sick, exhausted state, managed a huff of amusement, in that moment she felt like she was clinging to his words as her lifeline. 

She wanted to live, she had to live, she knew that much. And just as she began to drift into sleep, she decided that it wasn’t Thanos, not his life’s mission to balance the universe, or her place as his fiercest General that she wanted to live for, that anchored her to this life… it was Corvus; her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess there's a lot of out of character stuff in this chapter, but I wanted to use that to convey the seriousness of the situation, from Proxima's point of view, she doesn't know if she's going to live from minuet to minuet, and she doesn't want to die breaking her promise to Corvus, the only person she actually truly cares for.
> 
> For Corvus, it's a similar situation, he loves Proxima more that almost anything and hasn't yet had to deal with such a raw, and real fear that Proxima could actually die.


End file.
